SECTION D28
by Dalou28
Summary: Cette semaine, je vous propose : Draco, héros du monde sorcier, Veela très dominant, essaie de faire de Fenrir Greyback un compagnon docile, en brisant le loup qui est en lui. Attention, on ne dénature pas un loup-garou s'en subir les conséquences !
1. Chapter 1: SOMMAIRE

**.**

**SECTION D28****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Il y aura souvent (mais pas toujours) du Yaoï et des lemons donc homophobes et personnes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ce sont des fics donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Résumé : **Section réservée à la DCFM : Dalou28 Contre les Fics Machiavéliques. Devinez qui va gagner ? Les lecteurs ravis de pouvoir torturer l'auteur, bien sûr ! Mais elle se vengera... Sommaire des provocateurs au chapitre un !

**Tout Rating mais Rating M** pour certaines fics... Soyez toujours vigilants si vous voulez les éviter !

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**BUT DE CE CHAPITRE :**

**1-** Cette partie servira de sommaire :

- pour les défis terminés

- pour les annonces des défis en cours.

**2-** Elle vous servira aussi, si une idée de défi vous tient à cœur :

- Vous me l'envoyez soit en review soit en MP si vous ne voulez divulguer votre idée.

- Je sélectionnerai les défis qui m'inspireront le plus et j'y répondrai.

**3- **Mes limites :

- Pas de deathfics

- Pas d'inceste.

**4-** Les Rars seront à la fin de chaque défi sur cette page !

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**SOMMAIRE DES DÉFIS TERMINÉS :**

**.  
**

**1- Défi de Fumikoheika : "FAIRE AVEC LES MOYENS DU BORD" **(publication le 28/05/09 : Attendez deux minutes ! ^^)**  
**

- One shot Environ ou plus de 5000 mots avec rating K ou T / Humour et Romance.

- Contraintes : SSSB et LMJP. Severus/Sirius (âgés de 20 ans et parents de Cendre et Cerise, deux petites filles âgées de deux mois). Lucius/James (âgés de 20 ans et parents de Draco et Harry, deux petits garçons âgés d'un mois). La fanfic doit comporter des moments de Biberons, de couches, de Bain et de coucher.

.

**2- Défi d'Elrienne : "ENCORE UNE BELLE ÂNERIE !" **(publication le 03/06/09)

- One shot Environ ou plus de 3000 mots avec un rating comme on le sent mais K pour tout ce qui est humain.

- Contraintes : Une fic qui décrit la discussion du trio dans l'année de leurs 21 ans : ils viennent de voir Schek 2 dans le monde Moldu et se posent des questions existentielles sur le film, en particulier, comment l'âne et la dragonne ont fait leurs tout choupi bébés. La discussion doit se passer sur au moins une semaine, et ils font appel à d'anciens enseignants ainsi qu'à toutes leurs connaissances pour tenter de résoudre l'énigme... Les personnages doivent garder un caractère proche de celui du livre. Précision particulière : Surprenez-moi !!!

**3- Défi d'Elrienne : "DOUTEUSE TRAHISON" **(publication le 10/06/09)

- One shot de dix mille mots avec un rating M / Romance.

- Contraintes : CWHG. Hermione a 17 ans et est encore à Poudlard. Charlie qui est en Roumanie demande à ce qu'elle vienne...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**SOMMAIRE DES DÉFIS EN PRÉVISION : **

**.  
**

**4- Défi de Kimmy Lyn : "TENTATIVE DE SOUMISSION" **(publication le 21/06/09 et le 28/06/09)

- Two shot aucune limite de mots et aucune limite de rating.

- Contraintes : DMFG. Relation entre Fenrir Greyback en loup-garou alpha et Draco Malfoy en Veela dominant.

.

**5- Défi d'Emeraldcryst : "?" **(publication le ?)

- One shot aucune limite de mots et aucune limite de rating.

- Contraintes : DMRL Draco est le compagnon choisi par le loup comme son compagnon et il est un brin récalcitrant. Fin heureuse et lemons obligatoires bien sûr ! Ce serait beaucoup plus drôle si Draco était déjà avec quelqu'un avant Remus... et si Lucius ramenait son grain de sel...

.

**6- Défi d'Octo : "?" **(publication le ?)

- One shot aucune limite de mots et aucune limite de rating.

- Contraintes : HPSS. Harry est déprimé depuis qu'il a tué Voldemort. Severus s'inquiète. Une relation étrange se noue entre les deux mais un homme, surgi du passé de Severus essaye d'empêcher cette relation. Présence de scènes hautement graphiques.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Note : Vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur marredudrarry . fr ou MDR4 sur ffnet pour d'autres défis et ceux des membres du club ! ;)  
**

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	2. Chapter 2: FAIRE AVEC LES MOYENS DU BORD

.

**FAIRE AVEC LES MOYENS DU BORD****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Défi de Fumikoheika**** : "FAIRE AVEC LES MOYENS DU BORD" ****  
**

- One shot Environ ou plus de 5000 mots (9538 mots au final) avec rating K ou T / Humour et Romance.

- Contraintes : SSSB et LMJP. Severus/Sirius (âgés de 20 ans et parents de Cendre et Cerise, deux petites filles âgées de deux mois). Lucius/James (âgés de 20 ans et parents de Draco et Harry, deux petits garçons âgés d'un mois). La fanfic doit comporter des moments de Biberons, de couches, de Bain et de coucher.

- Les Rars seront sur la page du sommaire (chapitre 1) ! ^^

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**FAIRE AVEC LES MOYENS DU BORD**

**.  
**

_**Godric's Hollow, dans une charmante demeure...**_

James ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et par l'entrebâillement, il observa la scène...

Son mari, le froid et impassible Lucius Malfoy-Potter, était pris en flagrant délit d'admiration béate. Penché sur un immense berceau, il observait ses deux petits garçons, âgés d'un mois à peine, qui dormaient paisiblement ensemble : Draco, un adorable petit blond aux yeux orage et Harry, un adorable petit brun aux yeux océan.

James soupira de bonheur. Ils avaient vingt ans. Ils avaient un travail passionnant d'enseignants dans la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Poudlard : lui en vol et son mari en Charmes. Ils étaient en vacances et surtout, surtout, ils venaient d'être papas !

Il referma la porte pour laisser son amour profiter de ce moment privilégié avant le rush des invités. Eh oui, aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour ses enfants. Ils allaient avoir une marraine et un parrain officiels ! Lucius et lui avait décidé de célébrer cette cérémonie en même temps que celle des enfants de leurs meilleurs amis et collègues, Severus et Sirius Black-Snape. Ils étaient mariés, ils enseignaient les Potions et les Sortilèges à Poudlard et ils nageaient dans le même bonheur que le leur... À ceci près qu' ils avaient deux adorables fillettes âgées de deux mois, aux cheveux noirs et au teint de porcelaine : Cerise aux yeux saphir et Cendre aux yeux onyx...

L'alarme de la barrière de protection de la maison tinta joyeusement. Leurs amis étaient là. Après de chaleureuses salutations, ils rejoignirent Lucius qui avait repris son attitude hautaine.

« Eh bien, Lucius, tu gagatisais ? Demanda Severus moqueur.

- Je ne m'abaisse pas à ce genre de choses. Mes enfants comprendront un langage d'adultes très vite ! D'ailleurs, James, il serait tant que chacun de nos fils ait son propre berceau !

- Lucius... Nous en avons déjà parlé. Les enfants aiment communiquer entre eux quand ils sont en contact et d'ailleurs, nous allons mettre avec eux Cendre et Cerise pour plus d'échanges...

- Magnifique ! Comme cela quand un pleurera, tous les autres vont se mettre à brailler... Indiqua Severus avec un soupir.

- Ne fais pas attention, James, intervint Sirius, ce sont des Serpentards. Ils ne connaissent rien à la convivialité et aux échanges chaleureux et vivants !

- Traduction de ces Gryffondorismes en langage commun, Severus ? Demanda Lucius moqueur.

- Échanges ennuyeux et braillards... » Répondit l'interpelé sur un ton narquois.

Les deux Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire. Ils connaissaient leurs Serpentards. Tout cela n'était que taquineries.

Et ce fut en donnant des arguments contre et pour un unique berceau que les deux jeunes couplent laissèrent leurs bébés sommeiller pour aller mettre la touche finale aux préparatifs de la cérémonie. Les quatre enfants auraient la même marraine, une puissante et intelligente sorcière mais douce comme le miel et un parrain charismatique et redoutable mais qui savait se montrer chaleureux et très attentionné en privé. Le lien serait scellé par le célèbre Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard...

Tout était parfait. Les quatre hommes se remémoraient les souvenirs du récent mariage du couple formidable que formaient les deux personnes qu'ils leur avaient fait l'honneur d'accepter cet engagement quand...

Une formidable explosion retentit et les alarmes se mirent à sonner à tout va. Une attaque !

« Les enfants ! » Hurla Lucius.

Tous se précipitèrent à l'étage supérieur en direction de la chambre où l'on entendait les pleurs d'affolement des bébés.

Severus, toujours aussi maître de soi que des Potions, prit les choses en main.

« Nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe donc chacun prend un bébé et le protège. On descend et on essaie d'aller jusqu'à l'air de transplanage. Direction : Poudlard ! »

Tous s'exécutèrent prestement. Severus prit Cerise, Sirius Cendre, Lucius Harry et James Draco. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, passèrent le salon et arrivèrent dans le jardin, toujours sans rencontrer personne malgré le vacarme qu'ils entendaient. Ils étaient presqu'arrivés à leur lieu salvateur lorsqu'une ombre s'interposa...

LUI !

Encore lui !

Leur ennemi de toujours se tenait devant eux, seul, baguette à la main, bouclier en place, avec une assurance peu commune chez cet homme si veule habituellement. La tentation de se venger de sa défaite sur leurs enfants innocents avaient été trop grande. Comment avait-il passé les barrières ? Tout avait été pensé pour la sécurité !

Apparemment, il y avait une faille...

« Bonjour, Messieurs. Où comptiez-vous donc aller ? La fête n'est même pas commencée ! D'ailleurs, je suis profondément vexé de ne pas avoir reçu d'invitation... » Susurra l'intrus...

Les quatre pères protégeant leurs enfants tentèrent quelques sorts sans succès.

« Que d'agressivité alors que j'étais venu vous offrir un cadeau... Des vacances trèèèès longues, tous frais payés, dans un lieu de tranquillité absolue... Enfin presque...

- Sale... » Commença Sirius. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que l'immonde individu jeta un sortilège inconnu, le paysage devint flou puis disparut...

**.**

**SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP**

**.**

_**Dans une forêt inconnue, dans un lieu fort, fort lointain...**_

Nos héros furent propulsés violemment sur un sol meuble. Se relevant vivement, toujours un bras en protection sur un enfant et l'autre en garde, baguette prête, ils vérifièrent s'ils étaient à l'abri du danger... Une forêt ? Puis ils vérifièrent que les petits n'étaient pas blessés.

« Est-ce que tous les enfants vont bien ? Demanda James, en observant Draco hurlé mais ne présentant aucune blessure.

- Oui ! » Répondirent Severus et Sirius.

Lucius poussa un hurlement strident qui glaça son mari.

« Mon amour ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Harry est blessé ?

- Nooooon... Pleurnicha-t-il. Regarde il y a un accroc à sa si jolie barboteuse...

- Lucius ! S'indigna James. Tu me fais encore une peur pareille avec ta psychopathie vestimentaire, je demande le divorce et la garde des enfants ! »

Severus et Sirius étaient bouche bée devant la scène. Eux-mêmes étaient très souvent en désaccord mais au moins ils n'avaient pas ce genre de problèmes !

La frayeur passée, ils se mirent à calmer les bébés perturbés par tant de mouvements et de hurlements en les berçant tendrement. Une fois les pleurs taris, les quatre hommes purent enfin observer leur environnement. Oui, une forêt... De type tropicale... Mais avec des variétés de plantes que même Severus ne connaissait pas vu la lueur d'intérêt qui brillait dans ses yeux.

L'autre ignoble imbécile avait dit qu'il les enverrait dans un lieu de "tranquillité absolue... Enfin presque…" Effectivement, l'endroit semblait inhabité et surtout inhabitable. Le "presque" se référait sûrement à l'incessant bruit de fond de cette forêt luxuriante.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda Sirius en se tournant vers son mari qui avait toujours une solution à tout.

- ... »

Pas toujours à tout...

« Essayons un sort de localisation, au moins pour savoir si ce lieu est connu du monde sorcier... Proposa Lucius.

- Bonne idée ! » Lui répondit James en levant sa baguette.

Il récita la formule et... Et rien ! Intrigués, les trois autres hommes essayèrent à leur tour.

« Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! On n'a plus de magie ! Mais comment allons-nous rentrer ?!

- Calme-toi, Sirius. Tenta son mari. On ne peut perdre totalement sa magie ainsi et aussi vite. Lumos ! »

Une lueur faiblarde apparut au bout de sa baguette... Pas de quoi concurrencer une luciole.

« Lumos !!! » Rugit le jeune mais néanmoins brillantissime Maître des Potions.

Mieux ! Une lueur pouvant au moins concurrencer deux lucioles !

« On a perdu notre magiiiiiiiiiiie !!! » Couina Sirius.

- Attends, mon amour. Ce n'est peut-être que momentané, dû au transplanage forcé que nous avons subi ! Attendons un peu et nous verrons à ce moment-là !

- Que faisons-nous en attendant ? Demanda James.

- Eh bien, les enfants sont calmes maintenant. Nous allons en profiter. J'aperçois une espèce de sommet à travers la cime des arbres. Nous pourrions nous y rendre et nous aurions une meilleure idée du lieu où nous nous trouvons... »

Comme aucune autre suggestion ne vint, le petit groupe prit la direction du relief supposé.

La montée fut rude mais courte. En moins de vingt minutes, ils furent au sommet de ce qui semblait être un ancien volcan...

« AAaaahhhh ! »

Ah oui : "Aaaahhh !" La vue était imprenable quelque soit l'endroit où l'on posait son regard : de la forêt luxuriante, bordée par une jolie plage de sable fin et tout autour l'océan à perte de vue !

Ils étaient sur une île !

Une île minuscule et apparemment non habitée...

« Résumons la situation. Nous sommes sur une minuscule île déserte au milieu de nulle part, sans magie avec quatre nourrissons. Déclara calmement Severus.

- Aaaaaaahhhh !!! Confirma Sirius.

- Tu as une méthode pour rassurer ton mari très intéressante, mon ami... Constata Lucius sous le regard noir de Severus.

- IL a dit de très longues vacances ! IL nous a coincé là pour longtemps, la crapule ! S'énerva James.

- On va trouver une solution ! Tenta de les rassurer Severus. En attendant, il faut s'occuper des enfants...

- Si on reste ici, un moment, cela veut dire pas de vêtements de rechange ?! Hurla le blond, réellement, réellement blond tirant même sur le blanc.

- Cela veut aussi dire pas de bonne nourriture ?! Désespéra Sirius.

- Pas de potions, non plus... S'attrista Severus.

- Non mais je rêve ! S'indigna James. Vous ne vous trouvez pas égoïstes de penser à des choses pareilles alors que ce sont les enfants qui vont le plus pâtir de cette situation ! »

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui courroucés. Mesquinement, Sirius ajouta :

« Et pas de Quidditch !

- Nooooooonnnn !!! »

Long cri d'agonie d'un Attrapeur...

**.**

**SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP**

**.**

_**Au sommet d'un volcan, dans un endroit fort, fort perdu...**_

Les quatre hommes étaient tétanisés, perdus au milieu de nulle part mais surtout ils se sentaient si vulnérables sans leur magie...

« Bien... La situation est dramatique mais pas désespérée. Nous n'allons pas faire le jeu de cet infâme individu ! Déclara Lucius, tentant de retrouver sa façade impassible.

- Avant de trouver une solution pour revenir et retrouver leur magie, il faut subvenir aux besoins immédiats des enfants... Proposa Severus.

- Nourriture et hygiène... Résuma Sirius.

- Et trouver un coin tranquille pour leur sommeil ! Compléta James.

- Nous aussi, nous devons nous occuper de nous. On ne sait pas combien de temps nous allons rester là. Descendons sur la plage, nous y installerons notre camp. Il faut être au meilleur de notre forme en cas de nouvelle attaque. Puis nous aviserons... » Ajouta Lucius.

Les regards se croisèrent. Ils devaient se rassurer pour rester calmes et solidaires face à cette épreuve...

Mais...

Mais lorsqu'ils décidèrent de descendre sur la plage pour établir un camp, la traversée de la forêt eut raison de leur optimisme. Et ce fut un groupe de quatre hommes à la mine sombre qui arrivèrent sur la plage avec leurs précieuses charges qui commençaient à s'agiter.

« Cela va vraiment être difficile... Murmura le Maître des Potions d'une voix qui avait perdu son assurance habituelle.

- Sevy... Tant que nous serons ensemble tout ira bien.

- Seul, je te répondrais bien sûr mais avec les enfants... »

Le Maître des Potions n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses angoisses, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus ses compagnons d'infortune. Sirius se dit qu'il fallait remonter le moral des troupes et rien de mieux que de s'occuper de leurs bébés !

« Ne soyons pas défaitistes. Allez ! Haut les cœurs ! Nous allons faire avec les moyens du bord ! Soyons méthodiques, nous devons résoudre point par point tous les problèmes ! »

Cerise se mit à pleurer.

« Apparemment, on doit commencer par la nourriture... »

**.**

**SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP**

**.**

_**Problèmes avec la nourriture...**_

Sirius bomba le torse.

« Je m'en occupe ! James et moi, nous allons chasser pendant que Lucius et toi allez à la cueillette ! Annonça le fils aîné de la prestigieuse famille Black.

- Bien sûr... Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu as réparti les tâches de cette manière mais... Tu veux aller chasser des biberons et cueillir des couches ! » Rétorqua l'acide et unique descendant de la famille Malfoy.

Au fur et à mesure que le visage de Sirius se décomposait devant une telle évidence, les deux autres hommes tentaient d'étouffer leurs rires. Quoi de mieux pour détendre une situation si tendue ? Remarquant cela, l'homme tenta de se récupérer.

« C'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère...

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu es un tel bout en train... » Se moqua James.

Le Maître des Potions vint au secours de son aimé. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas épousé ni pour son intelligence ni pour sa présence d'esprit...

« En attendant, il n'a pas tout à fait tord. J'ai vu quelques plantes dont je pourrais extraire le jus pour faire un substitut de lait... Déclara Severus semblant réfléchir intensément. Mais je ne vois pas comment leur administrer le breuvage...

- Arrête de parler ainsi. On dirait que tu tentes de les empoisonner. Dis simplement comment ils vont boire leur lait ! S'énerva James.

- Je parle comme...

- J'ai une idée ! Coupa Sirius, attirant des regards septiques. On peut faire comme les très jeunes chiots qui n'ont plus de mères. On prend des bandes de tissu très absorbants, on les trempe de le liquide et on leur donne à téter. C'est plus loin mais efficace.

- Parfait, Siry ! Tu es un génie ! » S'émerveilla Severus.

Sirius gonfla le torse comme un jeune coq. Il avait impressionné son mari. Ce n'était pas souvent... En dehors de leur lit... Il était fier !

« Nous avons presque résolu le problème de nourriture des enfants mais Siry avait raison de dire que nous devions chasser et cueillir car nous aussi, nous devons nous nourrir. Donc mon pote, à tes armes nous allons partir enquête d'un bon gibier !

- Ouais !!! J'ai mon couteau suisse que m'a offert Hermione !

- Moi, j'ai mon coupe-ongles dans ma poche. Je me faisais une manicure avant que vous n'arriviez ! »

Continuant la liste de leurs avantages pour la chasse, les deux Gryffondors s'engouffrèrent confiants dans la sombre forêt... Ce qu'étaient loin d'être les deux Serpentards qui les regardaient s'éloigner le regard inquiet tant pour la santé mentale de ces deux hurluberlus que pour leur goût en matière d'hommes.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont nous rapporter quelque chose de comestible ? Demanda doucement Lucius.

- Sois déjà heureux s'ils reviennent ! Espère que leur sens de l'orientation soit meilleure que leur logique et que ce ne soient pas eux qui soient devenus comestibles pour je ne sais quelle bête qui traînerait dans cet endroit ! »

Le blond frissonna et jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde. Ils étaient mieux sur la plage car la forêt ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

_**...**_

_**Deux heures plus tard...**_

Severus était fier de lui. Avec des moitiés de coque de noix de coco bien lissées, il avait improvisé des bols. Il avait pu trouver toutes plantes dont il avait besoin pour faire le substitut de lait... Mais son mari et son ami n'étaient pas revenu !

Inquiet, il jeta un coup d'œil sur Lucius qui s'occupait des enfants. Le blond ne laissait rien transparaître mais Severus le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour sentir qu'il souffrait de la même angoisse que lui.

Et ils arrivèrent...

Les deux Serpentards soupirèrent discrètement de soulagement puis reprit leur air hautain... Et pour cause...

« Eh bien, où est le gibier promis ? » Ricana Lucius.

En effet, les deux Gryffondors penauds étaient revenus avec des pommes et...

« Des escargots ! S'esclaffa Severus. Cela a dû être si difficile à traquer ! C'est pour cela qu'il vous a fallu deux heures !

- C'est bon... On a tout de même rapporter à manger ! Il n'y avait rien dans cette forêt qui puisse être attrapé ! Rétorqua Sirius vexé.

- Et en plus, on a des pommes ! » Ajouta James.

Lucius regardait les bêtes à cornes qui tentaient de remonter l'immense feuille qui servait de panier et avec une moue de dégoût, il constata :

« C'est curieux... Cela a l'air vraiment plus appétissant quand c'est servi prêt dans un restaurant français...

- T'inquiète, mon amour. Je vais les faire cuire et tu verras ! Ce sera les meilleurs escargots que tu n'auras jamais mangés ! »

Les deux Gryffondors s'installèrent pour préparer le repas sous l'oeil septique de leurs maris.

Severus se pencha sur Lucius pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« C'est le moment d'annoncer que tu es végétarien et que tu ne désires que les pommes...

- Tu ne connais pas James... Même les pommes, il a dû les choisir véreuses... Il a l'art et la manière de faire les pires choses sans même le faire exprès.

- Et le mien l'accompagne pour les aggraver. »

Les deux hommes soupirèrent…

_**...**_

_**Quelques minutes plus tard...**_

Le repas des adultes mijotait de façon douteuse sur des pierres chauffées par un feu difficilement allumé.

Les enfants étaient sur leurs genoux et leur repas était prêt.

« Bien, il nous faut un tissu bien absorbant et propre... Annonça Severus.

- Lucius, ton mouchoir. Demanda James en lui tendant la main.

- Pourquoi mon mouchoir ?

- Parce que tu es le seul à avoir constamment ce genre d'accessoires sur lui !

- Mais il est brodé à mes armoiries !

- Rien n'est trop beau pour tes fils, n'est-ce pas ? » Se moqua James.

Le blond sortit de sa poche le carré de tissu blanc soigneusement plié et le tendit avec réticence à son mari, qui s'empressa de le déchirer en longues bandes. Chacun prit une de celle-ci, la trempa dans le liquide blanchâtre de la moitié de noix de coco à leurs côtés et la porta à la bouche du bébé dont il était responsable.

Cerise, Draco et Harry ne firent aucune difficulté. Ils tétèrent goulûment le tissu imbibé du délicieux liquide... Mais Cendre rechignait à ne serait-ce qu'y goûter. L'odeur ne lui inspirait pas confiance vu le froncement de son petit nez. Elle secouait la tête dans tous les sens pour éviter le bout de tissu que lui présentait Sirius.

« Cendre, ma chérie, je t'assure que c'est bon...

- Elle est juste méfiante. Elle a l'odorat et le palais très fins, comme son père. Elle sera sûrement douée en Potions et elle ira à Serpentard... Justifia Severus avec un brin de fierté.

- Traduction de ces Serpenteries en langage commun, James ? Demanda Sirius rancunier.

- Ce sera une chieuse rusée avec un grand nez... Répondit l'interpelé hilare devant cette basse vengeance.

- Ma fille n'a pas un grand nez ! Coupa sèchement le Maître des Potions.

- Donc tu ne contredis pas le côté chieur rusé ? »

Les hommes se mirent à rire, même Severus se laissa aller puis il conseilla à son mari.

« Mets-lui quelques gouttes sur les lèvres même si elles les maintient serrées. »

Sirius suivit le conseil. Cendre se figea et jeta un regard noir à son père qui fondit devant tant de ressemblance avec son amour. Puis elle sortit une petite langue rose avec méfiance et goûta le liquide. Son visage s'éclaira de joie et tendit le cou pour attraper le morceau de tissu toujours à sa portée pour le téter tout aussi goulûment que les trois autres bébés. Sirius murmura d'une voix tendre :

« Oui, tu seras une chieuse... Mais une chieuse que j'aime... »

Le moment du biberon avait toujours été un temps de calme et de joie et même là, sur cette île perdue au milieu de nulle part, les deux petites familles purent conserver cette sérénité au rythme avec des bruits de succion...

_**...**_

_**Encore quelques minutes plus tard...**_

Les enfants avaient fait leurs rots et babillaient joyeusement étendus sous les tentes que leurs parents leur avaient préparé avec leurs capes.

Les adultes devaient aussi calmer leur faim mais le dîner était pour le moins pas très ragoûtant... Et Severus fronçait son grand nez de manière bien moins attendrissante que sa fille. Sirius lui tendit une belle pomme rouge que son mari regarda aussi avec inquiétude se souvenant des paroles de Lucius.

« M'enfin, Severus, tu peux la prendre. On l'a juste cueillie pas cuisinée donc ce n'est pas une pomme empoisonnée ! »

Lucius ricana.

« Mais oui, mon enfant. Prends cette pomme... »

James comprit soudain et éclata de rire sous le regard furieux de Severus et de totale incompréhension de Sirius.

« Eh bien, Siry ! Une pomme rouge et des cheveux noirs, peau si blanche, lèvres rouges... Quoi que là… Elles sont un peu trop fines ! Cela ne te rappelle rien ? »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait l'allusion, les coins de ses lèvres remontaient même s'il tentait de les maintenir baisser pour ne pas vexer son mari.

« Blanche-neige ! Lança Lucius, content de sa blague. Pour le miroir, il va falloir changer la version.

- Oui, j'ai une idée ! Intervint James. Je vois la scène d'ici. Aide-moi, Luce. Tu fais le professeur Shulgorn, la reine péteuse et prétentieuse douée en potions, et tu le vaux bien, et je fais le chaudron.

- Et cela te va bien aussi ! Rétorqua le blond vexé.

- Ne sois pas si susceptible, ma biche ! Alors on reprend. Shulgorn regarde la face lisse d'une potion dans un chaudron et dit :

- "Chaudron, mon beau chaudron, qui fait à la perfection des potions parfaite et pure ?" Susurra Lucius-reine des potions.

- "Célèbres sont tes compétence, Mon Maître... Pourtant un jeune homme en noir dont les robes, larges et sombres, ne peuvent dissimuler la grâce des gestes est encore plus doué que toi !" Gronda James-chaudron.

- "Décris-le moi ! Apprends-moi son nom !" Tonna le blond-reine-Shulgorn.

- "Lèvres rouges comme la rose, cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, teint blanc comme la neige... Grand nez cachant tout ça !" Améliora l'Attrapeur.

- "Severus Snape" ! S'exclama Lucius en prenant une pause théâtrale, une main sur la poitrine l'autre sur le front.

La scène fut coupée là par l'impact très précis de deux bols-noix de coco en pleine tête des acteurs par un Maître des Potions faussement fâché.

« Je vous trouve bien doué en film Moldu pour des Sang-pur et fier de l'être ! Et comme vous le dites si bien, je suis très doué en potions donc vous ferez bien attention à vos repas quand on rentrera ! Menaça Severus.

- Si on rentre... Ajouta Sirius.

- Bravo ! Quel optimisme Siry pour un Gryffondor ! Coupa Lucius. Tu plombes l'ambiance alors que l'on t'offre un dîner-spectacle avec de merveilleux acteurs ! »

Les trois autres hommes sourirent... Un Lucius tentant de remonter le moral en étant rouspéteur et prétentieux, c'était mignon...

**.**

**SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP**

**.**

_**Problèmes avec l'hygiène...**_

Le dîner était à peine fini que les enfants commençaient à pleurer...

« On ne leur a pas changé leurs couches... Rappela James.

- Je sens que nous allons avoir du mal. Intervint Severus.

- Moi, je le sens tout court. Ajouta Lucius, pinçant son nez fin.

- J'ai une solution mais... Tenta Sirius.

- Dis toujours, Siry... Proposa doucement son mari pour l'encourager à être sûr de ses idées... Parfois il ne valait mieux pas mais il l'aimait...

- L'un de nous quatre va faire une crise. »

Lucius plissa dangereusement des yeux. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que l'un de nous, c'était lui ?

« En fait, Lucius ta cape serait parfaite !

- Jamais ! »

Il avait deviné juste ! C'était encore lui qui allait se sacrifier !

« M'enfin Luce... Siry a raison depuis le temps que tu nous serines que tes capes sont merveilleuses : légères, élégantes mais surtout chaudes sur la face interne et imperméables sur la face externe... Le tissu parfait pour les enfants !

- Nooooonnn, je ne veux pas que vous fassiez des couches dans ma cape ! On peut prendre la tienne ou celle de Severus ! Elle est épaisse et chaude !

- Arrête ce caprice, Luce ! Nos capes sont moins adaptables à ce genre d'utilisation...

- Ma cape n'a pas été faite sur mesure chez un grand couturier français pour finir en couches pour bébé !

- Tu ne vas pas laisser nos enfants ainsi ?

- Mais sans rien, c'est faisable ici ! Tu dis toujours qu'il faut leur donner un peu de liberté et les laisser fesses à l'air ! C'est le moment d'appliquer tes préceptes ! Ici, c'est faisable, tu ne peux rien salir et tu as tout mon appui !

- Lucius !

- James !

- Lucius...

- James...

- Ma petite lumière sombre...

- ...

- Je te donnerai ma cape d'invisibilité que tu as toujours convoité... »

James fut soudain dans le noir par arrivée express d'une cape grand-lux.

« D'accord ! »

Lucius avait un culte pour ses vêtements mais il savait reconnaître une occasion en or quand il en voyait une... Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, au premier déchirement, le hurlement, digne d'un loup-garou sous la pleine lune, de résonner dans la forêt faisant taire le bruit incessant des animaux sauvages. Cela n'empêcha pas non plus le blond de gémir de douleur à chaque morceau que Sirius déchirait avec un plaisir non dissimulé le précieux tissu !

« Que peut-on utiliser pour les laver ? Demanda Sirius à Severus.

- J'ai mis de côté le lait de coco et un peu d'eau...

- Tu sais que tu es génial ?

- Oui... »

La modestie allait si bien au Maître des Potions !

Sirius changea Cendre.

« Mais comment une si jolie petite chose peut-elle sortir un machin aussi immonde et puant ?

- Et attends de voir ce que cela donnera quand nous la nourrirons avec autre chose que du lait... Indiqua Severus, admirant Cerise qui gazouillait en bavant. Hein, mon ange, tu ne vas pas laisser ces vilaines choses à l'intérieur...

- Sinon ça pourrit et ça donne un Serpentard ! Se moqua Sirius.

- Pas si pourri que cela sinon tu t'en serais aperçu ! » Ironisa le Vert et Argent avec un regard noir pour son mari.

Celui-ci lui tira la langue à cette allusion plus que douteuse et continua de s'occuper de Cendre. Il était toujours terriblement impressionné par le calme de sa fille. Elle le regardait de ses beaux yeux noirs qui lui rappelaient tant Severus. Il avait l'impression qu'elle attendait La faute pour se moquer de lui mais en quelques gestes simples, le tour était joué et elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire qu'il prit comme un compliment à son travail bien fait. Il lui fit une petite courbette qui élargit le sourire de l'enfant... Son cœur allait éclater de bonheur. Il leva les yeux pour chercher ceux de son mari et partager sa joie mais...

Severus tentait désespérément de mettre sa couche à Cerise qui gigotait tellement en babillant avec un doigt de pied dans la bouche qu'il était impossible de lui attacher le bout de tissu triangulaire. Sirius étouffa un rire. Celle-là, il savait de qui elle tenait ! Il s'approcha de son sombre amour et lui donna un petit coup de main... Severus quelque peu vexé accepta tout de même...

Tout près d'eux, les deux autres hommes s'en sortaient moins bien : ils avaient moins l'habitude.

« Oh Merlin, Luce ! Regarde ! Draco a un problème ! »

Le blond releva son regard posé sur le morceau de tissu qui fut un bout de sa luxueuse cape, ne parvenant pas à se résoudre à lui donner un sort si terrible.

« Qu'a-t-il ?

- À chaque son, il écarte les bras ! »

Lucius soupira. Mais pourquoi était-il le seul des deux à comprendre que quand le médicomage dit "Lisez ce livre. Il vous sera extrêmement utile", il fallait le faire ?

« James, c'est le réflexe de Moro. Tous les bébés à cet âge le font. Regarde… Harry ! »

Et l'enfant écarta les bras.

Rassuré, James s'acquitta rapidement de sa tâche, jetant quelques coup d'œil à son mari qui y mettait beaucoup de mauvaise volonté mais qui finit aussi par langer son fils. Le brun prit le blond par les épaules, l'approcha de lui, l'enlaça et tout en admirant leurs merveilles, il lui murmura :

« Je suis fier de toi... Et je t'aime. »

Lucius passa son bras autour de la taille de James.

« Moi aussi et ta cape, je te la laisse... Mes garçons valent bien que je leur sacrifie mes vêtements... »

Le brun plongea un regard empli d'admiration dans celui de son mari. La douceur qu'il y vit le fit fondre mais soudain une lueur moqueuse y apparut.

« De toute façon, je peux la prendre quand je veux. Je sais où tu la caches ! »

Ce qui lui valut un gentil coup de coude... Un babillage attira leur attention : Draco ! Le petit garçon leur offrait son premier sourire voulu.

« Lucius...

- Oui, je vois. Draco sera un vrai charmeur...

- Non regarde aussi Harry. »

Tenant son frère par la main, le petit brun souriait aussi de toutes ses dents qu'il n'avait pas !

Envolés tous les problèmes, ennemi tordu, île isolée, conditions déplorables, vêtements sacrifiés,...

Severus et Sirius, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les regardaient avec un sourire attendri. Ils connaissaient le bonheur de ce moment...

_**...**_

_**Quelques minutes plus tard...**_

Tout le monde avait repris son attitude habituelle à savoir : hautaine, impassible, insouciant, non-chalant... À vous de reconnaître qui est qui...

Les enfants au sec et au dodo, les adultes ne se sentaient pas très frais.

« James et moi, nous avons vu un petit point d'eau clair avec une magnifique cascade. Ça vous tente ? »

Il n'eut pas à le répéter.

Et avec les enfants délicatement déplacés pour ne pas les réveiller, les quatre hommes s'installèrent près du fabuleux lac aux allures de conte de fée... Donc banal pour des sorciers, un peu trop ordinaire pour un Malfoy...

En un clin d'œil, les deux Gryffondors s'étaient débarrassés de leurs vêtements et avaient joyeusement plongé dans l'eau claire. Le Serpentard blond prit le temps de plier ses affaires puis rejoignit majestueusement les deux joyeux compères.

Severus s'essaya calmement près des enfants endormis et regarda les trois hommes s'ébattre...

« Allez, Sevy ! Viens nous rejoindre ! Lui cria son mari.

- Oui, viens piquer une tête ! Ne joue pas ton rabat-joie ! L'eau est bonne ! La cascade sert de douche et le lac de baignoire ! Ajouta James.

- Même pour moi, cette eau est plaisante ! Cela ressemblerait presque à ma salle de bain au Manoir mais en moins luxueux ! Précisa Lucius.

- Peut-être que notre Maître des Potions à garder des séquelles de son adolescence et qu'il n'aime pas se mouiller... Surtout les cheveux ! Se moqua James provoquant le rire des deux autres hommes.

- Je ne crois pas ! Leur répondit Severus.

- Allez, s'il te plaît ! C'est un vrai plaisir ! Ils ont raison : on dirait un bain ! » Supplia son mari.

Severus se leva, prit un bâton, le plongea dans l'eau et l'en ressortit. Il observa la petite chose qu'il avait attrapée.

« Non, sans façon ! Pour moi, un bain c'est chaud, parfumé, avec des bulles et surtout sans sangsue qui ont la spécialité de s'accrocher aux testicules ! »

Curieusement, sur cette phrase severussement assassine, les trois hommes écourtèrent bien vite leur toilette !

**.**

**SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP**

**.**

_**Problèmes avec le repos...**_

Avec une petite pointe brûlée au feu, Severus enlevait les dernières sangsues accrochées à son mari.

« Merci, mon amour... Soupira Sirius de soulagement.

- Il faut bien que je préserve la moitié d'héritage génétique des possibles futurs frères et sœurs de nos enfants, même si ce n'était pas la meilleure moitié... »

Mais aucune réponse à sa moquerie ne vint. L'homme était bien trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses bijoux de famille intacts.

Les quatre adultes étaient maintenant propres, Severus ayant profité de l'eau de la cascade où aucun parasite ne vivait... La nuit était tombée et les enfants s'étaient éveillés mais ils étaient toujours fatigués donc les pleurs ne firent qu'augmenter du lac jusqu'à la plage.

Impossible de les calmer ! Les adultes, eux aussi fatigués, étaient excédés. Chacun avait bercé un enfant puis un autre... Tenté de les mettre sur le ventre, le dos, le côté... Tenté un autre "biberon"... Vérifié les couches... Tout ! Mais rien n'y faisait : les quatre bébés hurlaient de plus belle. Cela devenait insupportable !

Soudain une voix profonde se mit à chanter une douce berceuse, attirant l'attention des très jeunes enfants. Les sanglots se firent moins stridents, plus espacés, pour devenir de petits hoquets et enfin le calme... La voix se fit plus basse. La respiration des enfants plus lente. Lorsque la berceuse prit fin, les bébés dormaient...

Les parents les posèrent doucement dans leurs lits improvisés dans leurs capes et ils prirent place autour du feu pour profiter du silence que coupa Sirius :

« Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu chantais si bien, Lucius.

- Un Malfoy fait tout à la perfection ! Rétorqua le blond dont l'obscurité de ce début de nuit cachait son front et ses joues rouges.

- Oui, mais le chant ? Même moi, je ne le savais pas ! S'étonna James, quelque peu contrarié.

- Nous avons des tuteurs dans tous les domaines artistiques...

- Et vous avez des cours d'apprentissage de berceuse ? Demanda le sarcastique Maître des Potions.

- En fait,... Chaque Malfoy peut apporter sa touche personnelle à son éducation ! Et avec les jumeaux qui arrivaient, j'ai pris les devants... Se justifia le blond le plus dignement possible, chose impossible à ce moment-là.

- Et à qui as-tu pu demander ce genre d'apprentissage ? Demanda James intrigué.

- MopffplpffypffWeapffsleypff... »

Les trois hommes posèrent sur lui un regard plus que surpris. Un Malfoy ne bafouillait pas !

« Pardon ?

- Molly Weasley ! Voilà, vous êtes satisfaits ! »

Si cela n'aurait pas réveillé les enfants, les trois autres hommes, y compris Severus, auraient éclaté d'un rire tonitruant. Ils se contentèrent d'étouffer quelques gloussements derrière leurs mains. La scène imaginée était trop désopilante.

« En attendant, cela nous a tiré une sacrée épine du pied ! S'esclaffa le blond vexé.

- Tu as raison, mon amour. Nous t'en sommes infiniment reconnaissant.

- Il se fait tard, les amis... Annonça Sirius. Il nous faut nous coucher si nous voulons être d'attaque demain pour trouver une solution à ce problème.

- Aïe ! Sirius raisonnable ! Je peux d'hors et déjà dire que nous sommes dans une autre dimension ! Se moqua James.

- Tais-toi, James et dormons. Je monte la garde en premier. Bonne nuit ! »

Les trois autres hommes se couchèrent, blottis les uns contre les autres, le plus prêt possible des enfants... Le silence s'était de nouveau installé quand on entendit :

« Dis, Luce. Tu connais des berceuses pour adultes ! »

Un coup de coude, des grognements et des rires firent taire le plaisantin...

**.**

**SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP**

**.**

_**Gros Problèmes de sécurité...**_

Au matin, le dernier désigné au tour de garde, Lucius réveilla les trois autres autres hommes. Tous les quatre s'occupèrent des enfants et d'eux-mêmes puis se retrouvèrent assis à réfléchir à une stratégie pour sortir de ce guêpier.

« Ma magie a un tout petit peu augmenté mais pas de quoi fouetter un chat... Annonça l'Animagus-chien.

- Oui, c'est le cas pour tous les quatre mais nous sommes loin de lancer le moindre sort avec aussi peu d'énergie. Lui répondit L'Animagus-hermine blanche.

- Oui, mais au moins c'est en progression. Avec un peu de temps, nous pourrons même transplané d'ici ! Claironna l'Animagus-cerf.

- Je ne voudrais pas me montrer défaitiste mais souvenez-vous que l'autre Infâme, nous a annoncé de longues vacances. Cela pourrait laisser supposer que cela prendrait un certain temps... » Objecta L'Animagus-chat noir.

Tous soupirèrent.

« Nous pourrions essayer de lancer un message ? Proposa l'Attrapeur.

- Un parchemin dans une bouteille, peut-être ? Railla le Maître des Potions. Dommage que nous n'ayons ni l'un ni l'autre ! Nous ratons là un fooooormidable moyen de communication !

- Inutile d'être aussi sarcastique, Severus. Moi, au moins, je tente de donner des idées !

- Eh bien, garde-les ! Elles ne servent qu'à descendre notre moral déjà au plus bas !

- N'empêche...

- Doucement ! Intervint Lucius. Cela ne sert à rien de se disputer. Nous allons trouver une solution sinon quelqu'un d'autre en trouvera pour nous.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Sirius intrigué, pendant que les deux autres hommes boudés.

- Tu te doutes bien que nos invités ont dû s'inquiéter de notre disparition. Ils ont dû partir à notre recherche...

- Avec aucun indice ? Coupa le sceptique Maître des Potions.

- Nous n'avons pas choisi la meilleure sorcière et le meilleur sorcier comme parrains de nos enfants pour rien... Annonça Lucius avec son petit air pincé.

- Avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, comment veux-tu qu'ils nous retrouvent dans un lieu qui est inconnu ? »

Les quatre hommes se turent...

Un babillage tirant sur le sifflement attira leur attention sur les enfants. Ils se figèrent d'horreur : un énorme serpent dressé sur sa queue se trouvait au-dessus des enfants. La bête sifflait mais ne bougeait pas...

Que devaient-ils faire ? Se précipiter ? Cela pousserait la bête à attaquer ! Mais avant même qu'ils ne trouvent une solution, les sifflements s'arrêtèrent et le serpent s'en alla.

Lucius sauta sur ses pieds vers les bébés. Il prit Harry à bout de bras, les yeux brillants d'admiration.

« Mon fils est Fourchelang ! Mon fils est Fourchelang ! » Ne cessait de répéter le blond.

Éberlués, les trois autres hommes regardaient l'aristocrate, qui avait perdu toute retenue, tourner sur lui-même soulevant au-dessus de lui le bébé

« Mais enfin, Lucius ! Notre fils a parlé à un serpent avant même d'avoir son premier mot pour nous ! S'indigna James.

- Cela met égal ! Mon fils est fourchelang comme le grand Salazar Serpentard ! C'est fabuleux ! Je suis sûr qu'il ira dans la même Maison que moi quand il entrera à Poudlard ! »

Sous le regard furieux de son mari, Lucius continuait son inhabituelle explosion de sentiments.

« Avec un peu de chance, il sera aussi Animagus, James... Le consola Sirius.

- Formidable ! Mais moi, je voulais juste avoir des enfants que j'aimerais de tout mon coeur et que je verrais grandir normalement !

- Ce n'est qu'un don que tu viens de découvrir. Réjouis-toi et continue à le regarder grandir comme n'importe quel enf... »

Severus fut coupé dans son discours par un objet qui passa en lévitation devant ses yeux. Le Maître des Potions suivit des yeux le bol de lait de substitution avec une bande de tissu... Jusqu'aux petites menottes de sa gloutonne de fille, Cerise.

« De la magie sans baguette ! Ma fille fait de la magie sans baguette ! S'émerveilla Sirius. Elle sera encore plus douée que moi en Sortilèges !

- Non mais je rêve... Murmura Severus décontenancé.

- Voyons, Severus... Ce n'est qu'un don que tu viens de découvrir. Réjouis-toi et continue à le regarder grandir comme n'importe quel enfant ! » Ironisa James.

Trois autres bols passèrent devant eux. Le petit-déjeuner semblait trop loin pour leurs enfants...

Les quatre hommes mesurèrent les futurs problèmes de leur vie de famille...

« Ce sont de futurs Maraudeurs ! Se rassura James.

- Oh Merlin ! » Se désespéra Severus.

**.**

**SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP . SSSB . LMJP**

**.**

_**Quelques heures plus tard, toujours sur la plage...**_

Sirius jouait avec les enfants. Severus fabriquait de nouveau du lait de substitution pour leur repas. James améliorait leur "berceau". Lucius... Lucius s'attelait à la difficile tâche de faire une sieste ou faire semblant de dormir pour éviter toute discussion sur son éclat quelques heures plus tôt...

Si la situation n'avait pas été si catastrophique, cela aurait pu semblait être un moment de vacances sur une plage au soleil... Et même là, on peut être encore déragé, comme quand on essaie de prendre un bon bain délassant, un après-midi tranquille !

Un craquement de transplanage vint donc déranger ce moment de réflexion intense sur les possibilités d'évasion de ce lieu... Leur ennemi venait d'apparaître entre les quatre adultes et les quatre bébés. Sirius le plus proche se précipita :

« Oh non ! Que personne ne bouge ! Clama Fudge pointant sa baguette sur les enfants. Au moindre geste, je m'en prends à eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sale traître ?

- Oh mais rien... Je voulais juste me délecter de votre malheur sinon quel est l'intérêt de vous avoir ensorcelé si je ne vous voie pas souffrir ?

- Votre grand coeur vous perdra ! Rétorqua Severus narquois.

- Depuis votre disparition, je me sens un nouvel homme. Plus d'attaques continuelles contre les plans géniaux !

- Vos malversations, vous voulez dire ! Rectifia Lucius.

- Vous n'êtes que de petits professeurs ! Vous ne pouvez comprendre la grandeur des actes politiques ! Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez, vous auriez dû penser plus tôt à ne pas vous immiscer dans mes affaires ! Et voilà où vous en êtes : loin de votre confort habituel, abandonnés sur cette île à la merci des bêtes sauvages... »

Fudge se lança dans un discours sans fin... Mais les quatre hommes observaient les enfants aux côtés de l'homme qui les menaçait sans les regarder. Grave erreur !

Harry sifflait. Pendant que les trois autres bébés agitaient leurs petites mains vers le ciel. Severus coupa le monologue insipide de l'homme ennuyeux même lorsqu'il était dangereux.

« Apparemment à SPS (Sciences Politiques Sorcières), on ne vous apprend pas à ne jamais sous-estimer l'ennemi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien risquer ? Vous n'êtes pas prêts de récupérer votre magie ! Ricana l'infâme individu.

- Ce n'est pas de nous dont on parlait... » Indiqua James avec un grand sourire.

Un sifflement qui tenait du grondement glaça Fudge qui se retourna lentement. Il hurla en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un boa constrictor de quatre mètres dressé en position d'attaque. Il n'eut pas le temps d'utiliser sa baguette qu'il se retrouva saucissonné par l'immense reptile.

Sirius sauta sur le bras qui sortait d'une des circonvolutions de l'animal pour arracher la baguette des mains du quasi-étouffé pendant que les trois autres mettaient les enfants en sécurité... Chose quelque peu futile vu que c'étaient eux qui venaient de les sauver !

« Zut ! Tripple couilles de Troll ! Je ne peux pas faire de magie avec sa baguette non plus ! S'écria Sirius.

- On va le forcer à le faire ! Proposa James.

- Et comment vous allez l'y obliger ? Demanda Lucius.

- Moi, j'aurais plutôt dit comment va-t-on pouvoir tenter la moindre négociation vu la situation ? » Murmura Severus.

Les quatre adultes se retournèrent pour observer l'homme prisonnier du boa qui n'avait pas desserré sa prise mais qui n'avait pas broyé encore sa proie. Il ne pouvait plus crier et se contenter de gémir.

« Nous devrions peut-être tenter de le délivrer... Se risqua le pur Gryffondor qu'était James.

- Non mais puis quoi encore ! Il nous envoie sur une île perdue avec nos enfants qu'il menace et tu as de la compassion pour lui ?! Vociféra Lucius.

- Je sais tout cela mais... Il va étouffer et je ne peux voir un homme mourir sous mes yeux sans rien faire même si c'est une crapule.

- Ne crains rien, James. Intervint Severus. Il ne va pas s'étouffer, cet homme ne manque pas d'air...

- Peut-être mais on a besoin de lui pour pouvoir rentrer... » Lui répondit Sirius en étouffant ses gloussements.

Le Maître des Potions n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'un craquement de transplanage se fit entendre de nouveau. Les quatre hommes crispés d'angoisse virent deux silhouettes apparaître puis ils les reconnurent et soufflèrent de soulagement. Ils étaient sauvés !

« Merlin que nous sommes heureux de vous voir sains et saufs ! Clama Lily à peine arrivée.

- Pas autant que nous de vous voir ! » Répondit James.

La belle rousse se précipita vers les bébés pour les couvrir de baisers sous l'œil attendri de son mari qui avait toujours sa baguette en position d'attaque. C'était un combattant-né ! Hors de question de baisser sa garde tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que tout danger était écarté !

L'homme avait embrassé la scène du regard et avait pu reconstitué le scénario à un détail près : qu'est-ce qui avait décidé le dangereux reptile à aider des humains ? Il s'approcha de lui pour lui poser la question et la réponse qu'il reçut l'époustoufla et l'émerveilla : un de ses futurs filleuls avait le même don que lui !

« Comment nous avez-vous retrouvé ? Questionna Sirius.

- J'ai placé un Charme de Traçage sur Fudge car nous étions sûrs qu'il n'était pas étranger à votre disparition. Dès que nous avons repéré son transplanage à grande distance, nous avons su que cétait lui et qu'il allait vous rejoindre. Mais nous avions peur de l'état où nous allions vous retrouver...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily. Nous sommes des hommes ingénieux et nous savons nous débrouiller ! Essaya de la convaincre James.

- Je comptais plutôt sur Severus pour vous retrouver en vie... Lui rétorqua-t-elle avec une pointe du sarcasme de son ami d'enfance.

- Lily ! »

L'homme ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il était si heureux de la revoir, chose qu'il avait eu peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir faire malgré tout son optimisme Gryffondorien ! Il entendit son mari sifflait et son ami d'enfance le questionner :

- Alors Tom, que t'a dit ce serpent ?

- Que ton fils lui avait demandé de le protéger lui, ses amis et leurs papas !

- On peut dire cela à son âge ? S'étonna le Maître des Potions.

- Pas en ces termes mais le message est passé... Et le boa pensait que vous alliez vous aussi lui parler pour lui dire quoi faire du gros mulot.

- Du gros mulot ? Ah oui ! »

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Fudge, ils éclatèrent de rire détendant l'atmosphère tendue de l'attaque.

« Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que je lui laissais pour le dîner mais il n'en a pas voulu car il trouve son odeur douteuse.

- Celle de ses coups foireux sûrement ! Renifla Sirius.

- Qu'allons-nous en faire ? Intervint Lily inquiète.

- L'emmener avec nous et le remettre à ma brigade des Aurors spécialisés dans les délits graves : les Mangemorts. Mais que nous importe cette crapule ! Nous allons rentrer et célébrer la cérémonie de mes futurs fabuleux filleuls ! Déclara Tom en prenant sa femme par la main.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, mon amour. Il ne compte pas et ce cauchemar prend fin ! Nous allons rentrer faire la fête ! »

Les quatre prisonniers de l'île n'ont jamais entendu meilleures paroles et quittèrent l'île avec leurs enfants grâce à leurs sauveurs et leur ennemi stupéfixié...

Severus jeta un dernier coup d'œil à leur ennemi que Tom remettait à ses Mangemorts pour l'incarcérer à Azkaban. Et c'est ainsi que finit l'ignoble et infâme Cornélius Fudge. le Maître des Potions trouva cela bien dommage... L'homme politique était imbuvable et ses discours indigestes mais si on l'avait laissé au boa, il aurait pour une fois était fort apprécié !

Mettant son sarcasme de côté, Severus rejoignit son mari et ses amis. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Lily et Tom Riddle allaient devenir la marraine et le parrain de leurs enfants : Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy et de Cerise et Cendre Black-Snape ! C'était rassurant de savoir que deux autres puissants sorciers allaient les aider dans l'éducation d'enfants qui étaient capables de tant de magie alors qu'ils n'avaient pas atteint leur premier trimestre de vie dans ce monde... Que de problèmes en perspective ! Severus sourit à cette idée. Il n'allait pas s'ennuyé mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne même sous la torture...

.

_**Fin de l'histoire pour Fumikoheika**_

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Note :** Alors chers lecteurs, que pensez-vous de ce défi ? J'ai respecté toutes les contraintes de Fumiko et j'y ai ajouté mon grain de sel ! ^^ Ai-je réussi mon DCFM ?

_**Rars** : Merci à **Anonyme** (Oui, moi aussi je n'en ai pas l'habitude !), **Caro06** (Merciiiii ! ^^), **Cricket32** (J'adore oser ! ^^), **Deydey** (Merci ! Tous les défis seront différents mais j'ai commencé par ceux qui sont amusants ! ^^), **Gaha** (Ouiii ! Exactement ! Et je continue ! ^^), **Lalouve** (Et si ! C'est le réflexe de Moro ! Ce ne sont pas des mouvements conscients ! ^^ Crois la spécialiste en bio cachée derrière le pseudo ! lol ), **Lunenoire83** (Merci !), **Mel** (Je me suis amusée avec ce couple aussi ! ^^),** Tania-sama** (Whaou !!! ^^), **Tylia-sama** (Tant si cela t'a amusé et attendri ! Pour Lily/Tom, j'ai bien ri aussi à l'écrire ! ^^),... _

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	3. Chapter 3: ENCORE UNE BELLE ANERIE !

.

**ENCORE UNE BELLE ÂNERIE !  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Interaction entre monde moldu et monde sorcier particulièrement improbable vu les dates de sortie du film !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est un univers alternatif !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Défi de Elrienne**** : "****ENCORE UNE BELLE ÂNERIE !****" ****  
**

- One shot Environ ou plus de 3000 mots ( 3371 mots au final) avec rating K pour tout ce qui est humain / Humour et Romance.

- Contraintes : Une fic qui décrit la discussion du trio dans l'année de leurs 21 ans : ils viennent de voir Schek 2 dans le monde moldus et se posent des questions existentielles sur le film, en particulier, comment l'âne et la dragonne ont fait leurs tout choupi bébés. La discussion doit se passer sur au moins une semaine, et ils font appel à d'anciens enseignants ainsi qu'à toutes leurs connaissances pour tenter de résoudre l'énigme... Les personnages doivent garder un caractère proche de celui du livre. Précision particulière : Surprenez-moi !!!

- Les Rars seront sur la page du sommaire (chapitre 1) ! ^^

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**ENCORE UNE BELLE ÂNERIE !**

**.**

**_Un dimanche, devant un cinéma dans le monde Moldu..._  
**

« Ce film était génial ! Shrek 2, c'est cela ? J'aimerais bien voir le 1... » Déclara Ron Weasley en étirant ses bras.

Il adorait le cinéma mais rester assis ainsi lui donnait après des envies de se dégourdir les jambes. Harry à ses côtés, prit appui contre le mur du cinéma et ajouta :

« Je suis d'accord, Ron. C'est la deuxième fois que je le vois et j'ai ri tout autant ! Et si tu veux, on essaiera de voir le 1 à la maison. »

Hermione était silencieuse, trop silencieuse

« Mione... Cela ne t'a pas plu ?

- Si, Harry. Bien sûr que si...

- Mais... Car je sens qu'il y a un mais.

- Je me demandais comment l'âne a pu faire des petits à la dragonne...

- C'est bien toi de te poser ce genre de questions... » Se moqua le brun.

Ron s'approcha langoureusement de la jeune femme de vingt et un ans maintenant, la prit par la taille et lui proposa d'une voix suave :

« Si tu veux, ce soir, je te montrerai de nouveau comment on fait les bébés... »

Harry éclata de rire devant la teinte coquelicot de sa camarade.

« Ron ! Je voulais dire comment la différence de taille n'a pas gêné dans l'affaire.

« Nous avons une floppée de professeurs à notre disposition. Pourquoi ne pas leur demander leur avis ? Proposa Harry pour blaguer

- Commençons par Hagrid, après tout, c'est lui le spécialiste des soins aux créatures magiques... » Répondit Hermione tout à fait sérieusement.

.

**ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE...**

.

_**Lundi : Avis numéro un : celui du Professeur Hagrid**_

Et c'était ainsi que nos trois ex-héros de la "déjà vieille guerre" se retrouvèrent chez leur ami demi-géant. Ils étaient confortablement installés dans sa cabane à déguster un bon thé et à tenter d'entamer un de ses biscuits-galets.

Hagrid réfléchissait sérieusement à leur question.

« Bah, les enfants, j'ai pas d'idées là-dessus. La Nature, elle fait bin les choses, c'est tout ! Moi, tout c'que j'sais, c'est que les p'tiots j'aurais bien voulu les garder ! »

Baby-sitter de petits dragons-ânes ? Il n'y avait que cet homme pour avoir l'air aussi rêveur à une telle idée ! Quoique...

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il y avait peut-être un sort là-dessous, comme une transformation... Leur ancienne directrice de maison, Minerva MacGonagall, très instruite et très ouverte sur tous les sujets, pourrait sûrement leur proposer une piste...

.

**ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE...**

.

_**Mardi : Avis numéro deux : celui du Professeur MacGonagall**_

Donc nous reprenons, Minerva MacGonagall, leur bien-aimée ancienne directrice de maison,... et blabla..., très instruite... et blabla... très ouverte sur tous les sujets... Mais apparemment pas sur celui-là !

« Hors de mon bureau ! Voyous ! Vous ne changerez donc jamais ! Toujours en train de fourrer votre nez là où il ne faut pas ! Comment pouvez-vous agresser les chastes oreilles avec de telles inepties ! Cessez de m'importuner pour ce genre de bêtises ! Il y a des gens qui travaillent vraiment dans ce château ! »

Elle claqua violemment la porte... Puis au bout de deux secondes à peine elle la rouvrit aussi sec :

« Et vous m'apporterez ce film que je puisse vérifier par moi-même jusqu'où va votre ignominie ! »

Reclacage outré de porte !

Les trois compères partirent d'un grand éclat de rire. Demain, ils iraient voir le Professeur Flitwick. Il y avait peut-être un enchantement là-dessous et ce professeur-là serait peut-être un peu moins prude...

.

**ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE...**

.

_**Mercredi : Avis numéro trois : celui du Professeur Flitwick**_

Depuis un moment, les trois Gryffondors observaient discrètement leur ancien professeur de Charmes tenter d'utiliser les siens pour compter fleurette au Professeur Bibine. Il fallait avouer qu'il maniait aussi bien la lévitation que le professeur de vol le balai. Ceci lui permettait en ce moment même de pouvoir lorgner allègrement le décolleté de sa collègue...

Lorsque les trois amis entendirent le si respectable professeur déclarer que lui aussi maniait bien son manche, ils surent immédiatement que leur question serait loin de choquer le petit homme chez qui apparemment tout n'était pas petit... Enfin d'après ce qu'il racontait au Professeur Bibine qui ne cessait de glousser comme une lycéenne.

Non, il ne serait pas choqué mais...

« Vous voulez vraiment lui demander ça...Demanda Harry indécis.

- Tout de même, Mione... Ajouta Ron. La question risque d'être ambiguë, un peu mal prise... Comment un être si petit a pu engrosser un être si grand ? J'ai comme un doute sur une réponse fair play...

- Vous avez sûrement raison... Allons demander au Professeur Snape. C'est peut-être une potion qui a pu permettre cela. »

D'un pas décidé, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les cachots sous le regard effaré de ses deux acolytes. Non, elle n'allait pas faire ça ! C'était du suicide !

Et ils se précipitèrent à la poursuite de leur amie, se dirigeant vers l'endroit le plus obscure et le plus glacial de Poudlard avec le même enthousiasme qu'ils avaient élèves quand ils allaient en cours de potion !

.

**ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE...**

.

_**Mercredi encore, jour des enfants, cela va bien à notre Maître des Potions adoré puisqu'il ne les a pas dans les pattes ! **_

_**Donc : Avis numéro quatre : celui du Professeur Snape**_

Près de la porte, pour bénéficier d'une retraite rapide, les trois Gryffondors qui avaient du mal à mettre en avant leur légendaire courage posèrent leur question...

Silence...

Valait-il mieux sortir maintenant tant qu'ils étaient toujours entiers et valides ?

« Vous voulez donc savoir comment un âne bavard et prétentieux avec un équipement insignifiant peut monter une bête aussi dangereuse ?

- Oui !!! Confirma le trio en chœur.

- Personnellement, je n'en ai aucune idée... Répondit le Maître des Potions en se délectant de leur mine déçue. Mais... »

Les trois Gryffondors étaient suspendus à ses lèvres minces.

« Mais vous pouvez demander à Black et Lupin. Pour eux, c'est de la vie quotidienne ! »

Le Maître des Potions ricana sous le regard noir du filleul des deux intéressés et les tentatives de rester sérieux des deux autres membres du trio... Tentatives qui échouèrent puisqu'ils finirent par éclater de rire...

Harry sortit en claquant la porte furieux de s'être fait, encore une fois, mettre en boite par l'ignoble Maître des cachots !

Aux grands maux, les grands moyens !

Notre héros du monde sorcier avait pris une décision. Quand un cas est désespéré une seule personne peut vous trouver une solution : Albus Dumbledore qui était sensé tout savoir !

.

**ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE...**

.

**Jeudi : Avis numéro cinq : celui du Professeur Dumbledore**

Après un plateau de gâteaux accompagnés de divers sorbets, deux tasses de thé, trois paquets de bonbons au citron et des nouvelles de toute la très, très, très grande famille Weasley, enfants adoptifs compris, le trio d'or put enfin poser sa question !

« Voyons les enfants... Qui pourrait vous renseigner sur n'importe quel aspect concernant les dragons ? »

Charlie Weasley !

Mais comment n'y avaient-ils pas pensé en premier ?

Les trois jeunes gens regardèrent leur mentor avec une admiration qui aurait fait frémir d'horreur notre ténébreux homme du sous-sol.

Cet homme était un génie et Snape aurait été de nouveau consterné...

**.**

**ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE...**

.

**Vendredi : Avis numéro six : celui du Charlie**

Cela tombait bien ! Aujourd'hui, aucun des trois Gryffondors n'avaient cours. Un week-end de trois jours ! Que du bonheur et que de temps pour une escapade en Roumanie visiter un frère au métier fabuleux : dresseur de dragons !

« Salut, les héros ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène au pays des dragons ?

- Une question sur l'un d'entre eux ! Répondit Hermione.

- Par Merlin, quel renseignement n'es-tu pas arrivée à avoir dans tes livres ma chère future belle-sœur ? Se moqua le beau rouquin taquin.

- Mais une question de sexe, bien évidemment ! »

Le rouge pivoine n'allait pas du tout au teint des roux. L'information n'est pas capitale mais elle décrit très bien l'ambiance quelque peu gênée et tendue que provoqua cette pique...

« Hermione Granger ! » S'écria Ron.

Pivoine était apparemment une teinte famille pour la gêne.

« Ne joue pas les prudes maintenant ! Sermonna la jeune brune. C'est toi qui me parlais dimanche de me montrer comment on faisait les bébés et devant Harry. Alors quand c'est moi qui fait une remarque grivoise, tu ries ou tu te tais ! »

Harry prit une teinte rouge-violacée d'étouffement de rires qui lui allait très bien...

Deux-trois explications plus tard et un bon rire du dragonnier, celui-ci put enfin leur répondre :

« Je ne vois aucune espèce, aucune race qui puisse devenir féconde avec une espèce aussi éloignée que les ânes. Non, je suis désolé mais je pense que c'est hors de mes compétences. Cela relève plutôt d'une magie extérieure comme vous l'avez pensé au départ. »

Ils avaient fait choux blanc avec leur meilleure piste...

Il faisait vraiment beau à cette époque de l'année en Roumanie donc nos héros repartirent bredouille mais avec un magnifique hâle... Enfin quand on n'est pas roux, se dit un certain ronchonneur en remettant du baume sur son teint rouge écrevisse. Il en avait raz le bol du rouge !

.

**ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE...**

.

**Samedi : Avis numéro sept : celui du Professeur Trelawney**

**Avertissement : Avis non demandé !  
**

Nos trois amis lézardés dans l'herbe près du lac, un peu déçus de n'avoir obtenu aucune réponse valable et de s'être fait délester de la version numéro une de leur film préféré du moment par leur sévère ancienne Directrice de Maison. Peut-être aussi pour s'être fait réprimander par le Professeur Dumbledore d'avoir orné la tête de leur cher Professeur Snape d'oreilles d'ânes dignes de celles qu'Apollon fit pousser sur le front de Midas !

Ce fut dans ce moment de calme qu'une ombre vint obscurcir leur horizon comme leur avenir proche : Professeur Sybille Trelawnay !

« J'ai entendu dire par des voix qui me parlent...

- Dumbledore ! Coupa sèchement Hermione.

- Non, des voix que je suis là seule à entendre... Précisa le professeur de divination d'un ton hautain.

- Cela s'appelle de la schizophrénie. Surenchérit la Gryffondor quelque peu rancunière même après toutes ces années.

- Vous voulez savoir ou non ? S'énerva la vieille femme.

- On doit vraiment répondre ! Entérina la plus jeune.

- Hermione... Temporisa Harry. On vous écoute, Professeur...

- Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez la solution aux petits entre la dragonne et l'âne de Shrek...

- Oui... Et ?

- Mais, mes petits, ce n'est qu'un dessin animé. Cela n'existe pas. Il ne faut pas croire à toutes ces sornettes ! Soyez lucides et raisonnables ! Ce genre de contes n'existe pas ! Vous devriez avoir les pieds sur terre à votre âge ! Il ne faut pas être voyante pour se rendre compte que tout cela est faux ! »

Alors là, c'était la quatrième dimension. La folle de Trelawney, toujours dans les étoiles et qui croit dans l'avenir en lisant dans des feuilles de thé, leur conseillait d'être lucides et raisonnables et d'avoir les pieds sur terre. Demain, ce serait réellement la fin du monde ! D'ailleurs...

« Par contre, Harry, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Tu risques d'être tué dans les jours qui viennent par un ours polaire boiteux et enragé. Il faut que tu penses à prendre une potion contre la rage... »

Vite une sortie ! Le calmar géant ! La forêt interdite ! Draco Malfoy ! Draco Malfoy ?

.

**ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE... ÂNE-DRAGONNE...**

.

**Samedi encore, quoique pas tant que ça... : Avis numéro huit : celui de Draco Malfoy  
**

**Avertissement : Avis encore moins demandé que le précédent mais sûrement moins cinglé !  
**

« Professeur Trelawney, le Directeur vous demande...

- Oh mais je le savais et j'y allais de ce pas ! »

La femme se drapa dans ce qu'elle pensait être sa dignité et se dirigea vers le château.

Malfoy ricana.

« On lui ferait gober n'importe quoi !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ? Demanda Ron suspicieux.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Et que va nous coûter ce sauvetage ? Demanda Hermione ironiquement.

- Absolument rien ! La tête de mon parrain au petit-déjeuner rembourse largement ce coup de main. » Répondit le blond en contenant tant bien que mal son rire à ce souvenir.

Les trois compères se regardèrent interloqués.

« J'adore Severus mais de temps en temps lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas une tour d'ivoire intouchable lui fait du bien. » Expliqua le Serpentard.

Snape ? Une tour d'ivoire ?

Trelawney ! Revenez !!!

« Bien pour votre gouverne ! La dragonne et l'âne ont eu de merveilleux petits. C'est la seule chose à retenir. Ne gâcher pas votre imagination d'enfant en essayant de trouver une explication rationnelle à tout cela ! Extasiez-vous devant ces adorables et improbables petits monstres ! Soyez capricieux en demandant une suite ! Soyez blagueurs en empirant les choses ! Soyez rêveurs en vous prenant pour les héros ! Mais surtout, surtout, ne soyez jamais raisonnable face à un conte ! »

Le Serpentard leur tira la langue et sa révérence.

Hermione, Ron et Harry se regardèrent puis se sourirent. Mais c'était qu'il pouvait avoir une bonne parole le petit serpent décoloré. Cela valait le coup de l'avoir sorti, lui et sa famille, des geôles de Voldemort pendant la guerre !

Une lueur espiègle brilla dans les yeux du trio d'Or qui allait encore frappé. Ils savaient qui ils traineraient dans le monde Moldu pour admirer le troisième volet de cette saga faite pour rêver et s'amuser...

Quoique... Demain, c'était dimanche... Pourquoi attendre un troisième épisode alors qu'ils pouvaient aller revoir le deuxième ?

.

**Fin de l'histoire pour Elrienne**

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Note :** Alors chers lecteurs, que pensez-vous de ce défi ? J'ai respecté toutes les contraintes d'Elrienne et j'y ai ajouté mon grain de sel ! ^^ Ai-je réussi mon DCFM ?

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	4. Chapter 4: DOUTEUSE TRAHISON

.

**DOUTEUSE TRAHISON****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Défi d'Elrienne**** : ****"DOUTEUSE TRAHISON" **

- One shot de moins de dix mille mots (8713) avec un rating M / Romance.

- Contraintes : CWHG. Hermione a 17 ans et est encore à Poudlard. Charlie qui est en Roumanie demande à ce qu'elle vienne...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

.

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE : RÉVÉLATION**

.

_**À Square Grimmaud, dans la cuisine...**_

Albus observait les différents membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ses fidèles compagnons de la lumière avaient la mine sombre.

« Êtes-vous sûre de cette information, Severus ? Redemanda de nouveau Alastor, le vieil Auror.

- Je suis toujours sûr de ce que je dis ! Cracha l'espion avec mépris. Les Delacourt sont passés du côté du Lord !

- C'est une catastrophe. Non seulement, il y a de plus en plus de familles qui prennent le partie du Seigneur des Ténèbres par peur de se voir exterminées mais en plus nous sommes liés à cette famille... Gémit Arthur Weasley.

- Mon pauvre Bill, il va être si déçu... » Ajouta Molly en portant son mouchoir pour essuyer le flot de larmes qui inondait ses joues.

Tout le monde baissa la tête. Que dire à ce gentil couple ? Que leur fils risquait soit de mourir soit de se faire entraîner du côté obscure de la force.

« Je vais faire du thé et nous trouverons une solution. » Lâcha l'adorable mère de famille.

Severus renifla. Mais comment pouvait-on naïvement penser qu'une tasse de thé éclairait assez les idées pour les tirer d'une telle impasse ? Le Lord avait de plus en plus d'influence et ce n'était pas en prenant le thé que l'on allait trouver une solution ! Et ce regard adorateur d'Arthur pour sa femme, cela confortait celle-ci dans son opinion ! De toute façon, elle ne servait pas à grand chose dans l'organisation autant l'occuper à une tâche concrète et à sa portée : la cuisine ! Le Maître des Potions n'était pas un macho mais Molly n'était pas taillée pour participer à une guerre. Et d'ailleurs, Arthur non plus ! L'homme débonnaire était un excellent père de famille, ce qu'il aurait juste dû être si l'on ne vivait pas une époque si sombre. Il soupira. Pauvre d'eux... Greyback avait laissé des cicatrices sur le visage de Bill et Fleur Delacourt risquait d'en laisser sur son cœur... Dans le meilleur des cas... Et si par amour, il la suivait ? Un Weasley chez les Mangemorts... Cette famille n'y survivrait pas !

Il froissa un peu plus le parchemin qu'il tenait... Il aurait été plus juste de dire : Des Weasley chez les Mangemorts ! Mais cela, il ne voulait pas en parler devant tous les membres de l'Ordre. Ils étaient déjà tous assez affectés comme cela. Il donnerait l'information à Albus à la fin de la réunion. Lui seul saurait que faire...

Il avait beau passer pour un être sans cœur, il trouvait que Molly et Arthur Weasley ne méritaient pas ce qui leur arrivait ! Bill qui était lié à une Mangemorte, Charlie qui risquait d'en faire partie, Perceval qui avait déjà plongé dans un camp bien plus dégradant : les fonctionnaires arrivistes, Fred et Georges qui étaient perdus pour la société et qui ne faisaient que s'amuser pendant que leurs parents risquaient leur vie, Ronald qui était d'une bêtise à faire pâlir d'envie Crabbe et Goyle séniors tant que juniors et enfin Ginerva l'unique fille encore plus écervelée que les autres, l'exemple parfait pour donner de l'eau au moulin des misogyne ! Même Harry Potter qu'il considérait comme leur fils adoptif était un crétin fini avec des tendances suicidaires inconscientes ! Franchement Molly et Arthur ne méritaient pas cela ! Encore chance qu'ils n'étaient pas assez subtiles pour s'en rendre compte...

Évidemment, tous prirent le thé sans qu'aucune solution ne vienne !

**.**

**HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW**

**.**

_**Dans le bureau de directorial de Poudlard, le lendemain...**_

.

Albus Dumbledore lisait et relisait un parchemin. Ses mains crispées, ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux où ne brillaient aucune malice ne laissaient présager rien de bon...

Il ne pouvait croire les informations que lui apportait ce rapport. Un Auror, digne de confiance selon Maugrey Fol'oeil, soupçonnerait Charlie Weasley d'être un Mangemort... Impossible ! Fondamentalement impossible ! Les Weasley étaient une famille dont les membres ont toujours été tourné du côté de la lumière !

Le vieil homme posa le papier sur son bureau et s'adossa au dos de son fauteuil. On lui aurait fait un rapport sur Perceval Weasley. Soit ! Il aurait été triste, déçu, étonné... qu'à moitié. Percy était le membre le plus obscure de cette famille de lumière et sa personnalité pouvait laisser supposer des possibilités de trahison. C'était ignoble à dire mais les faits étaient là : Perceval Weasley n'avait aucune confiance dans le seul être qui pouvait les sauver : Harry Potter ! Mais le gentil et joyeux Charlie ? Comment pouvait-on ne serait-ce que le soupçonner du moindre méfait contre le monde sorcier ?

Albus soupira. Il devait faire son devoir de chef de l'Ordre du Phœnix et défenseur du bien. Tout Mangemort devait être mis hors d'état de nuire. Comment allait-il annoncer cela à la douce Molly ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa panière à bonbons. Non, décidément, son estomac était trop noué par l'affreuse nouvelle pour s'abandonner à son péché favori.

Charlie Weasley, un Mangemort... Il ne pouvait se faire à cette idée. Il avait déjà bien du mal à accepter que les Delacourt soient passés dans le camp ennemi, risquant d'entraîner Bill... Il devait faire vérifier cette information par quelqu'un de confiance. Mais qui ? Il fallait une personne lucide... Ce qui mettait de côté Alastor... Une personne impartiale... Ce qui l'empêchait de mettre Severus sur l'affaire... Une personne qui ne serait pas soupçonné par le jeune homme... Et là, on éliminait tout l'Ordre du Phoenix ! Il ne pouvait demander à un membre de sa famille. Ce serait ignoble et risqué.

Albus Dumbledore se trouvait face à un réel problème. Qui pouvait-il envoyer en Roumanie, sans soulever de soupçon ? Surtout qu'il avait une excuse toute trouvée. Charlie Weasley venait de lui écrire pour lui demander de l'aide. Un de ses couples de dragons avait eu un petit dont la queue était recouverte de runes et il demandait un spécialiste pour l'aider à déchiffrer les inscriptions de ce curieux phénomène.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'activation de ses escaliers. Quelqu'un venait. Quelques coups à la porte...

« Entrez ! »

Hermione Granger passa la porte et après l'avoir salué se lança dans une explication adroitement construite pour amélioration de la condition des elfes en cuisine... Hermione Granger : fiable, impartiale, intelligente, avec une bonne connaissance des runes, une excellente aptitude à dévoiler les énigmes et surtout insoupçonnable ! Ce serait une excellente espionne mais pouvait-il se permettre de me mettre en danger une si jeune personne ? Le directeur soupira en voyant la jeune femme passionnée par son sujet. La guerre ferait des victimes encore bien plus jeunes si elle continuait. Certaines décisions étaient impératives.

« Mademoiselle Granger... Coupa le vieil homme.

- Oui, directeur ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Bien sûr que si mais nous parlerons de cela un peu plus tard. Je voudrais vous entretenir d'un sujet grave.

- Oui, directeur...

- Aimez-vous la Roumanie et les dragons ?

- Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Charlie ?

- Non... » Répondit Albus en souriant à la vivacité d'esprit de la jeune femme.

Elle était assurément la personne idéale pour cette mission...

**.**

**HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW**

**.**

_**Dans le bureau de directorial de Poudlard, après quelques explications...**_

_**.**_

Albus avait observé la jeune femme blêmir au fur et à mesure de ses explications.

« Ce n'est pas possible, Monsieur le directeur ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Charlie est quelqu'un de formidable ! Tous les Weasley sont des défenseurs du bien !

- Je sais, Mademoiselle Granger... Mais les informations récoltées sont fiables...

- Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas l'informateur lui-même qui est un Mangemort qui essaie de semer la zizanie au sein du camp de la lumière ?

- J'y ai pensé et c'est pourquoi je voudrais une personne fiable et insoupçonnable pour aller vérifier.

- Moi ?

- Oui, vous.

- Mais je n'ai aucune raison de quitter l'école et d'aller en Roumanie. Cela semblera bizarre.

- Charlie Weasley vient de m'écrire pour me demander de l'aide pour des runes inscrites sur la queue d'un bébé dragon.

- Par qui ?

- Par personne. Il est né avec ses inscriptions.

- C'est très curieux comme phénomène. Je n'ai lu cela nul part... Marmonna pour elle-même Hermione réellement intéressée par le problème.

- Avec votre niveau scolaire, je justifierai le fait que vous puissiez vous permettre une semaine d'absence et peut-être même une deuxième visite.

- C'est d'accord ! J'accepte et je vous prouverai que Charlie n'est pas un Mangemort ! Coupa la jeune brune d'une voix déterminée.

- Je l'espère, mon enfant. Mais à la moindre preuve du contraire, je compte sur vous.

- Oui, je vous le promets. Ce sera difficile mais en temps de guerre, on doit faire très attention ! Ajouta-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Je vois que nous nous comprenons... »

Le vieux directeur lui donna encore quelques indications, quelques conseils puis la libéra pour qu'elle puisse aller faire ses bagages : elle partait le lendemain.

Il soupira en la voyant sortir. Il espérait de tout cœur que toute cette histoire ne reposait que sur un malentendu... Il l'espérait vraiment...

**.**

**HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW**

**.**

_**Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors...**_

« Pourquoi ce doit être toi, Hermione ? » Demanda pour la énième fois Ron en gémissant.

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Ron ! Répondit Hermione exaspérée par l'insistance du rouquin.

- Oui mais pourquoi il n'envoie pas le professeur Babbleling ? Il est spécialisé dans les runes. il serait donc plus efficace.

- Parce que les élèves ont besoin d'avoir des cours suivis... Même si tu ne penses pas à cela : un professeur absent, ce sont des cours en moins !

- Des cours en moins, ce sont des vacances en plus ! » Répondit le jeune du tac au tac.

Cet échange faisait rire Harry qui observait la scène sans intervenir. Il sourit à Hermione qui ne put que lever les yeux au ciel à une telle réplique. Ils ne verraient jamais les études sous le même angle mais ils s'adoraient. Harry les voyait se disputer comme des frères et sœurs.

« On ne pourrait pas t'accompagner ? Tenta le rouquin avec un grand sourire.

- Et que feras-tu là-bas ? Tu ne sais pas lire les runes.

- Je pourrais discuter avec Charlie et tenir le bébé dragon pendant que tu déchiffreras les inscriptions !

- Non, Ron. Tu ne manqueras aucun cours sous ce prétexte ! Je retourne dans mon dortoir. J 'ai besoin d'un peu de repos avant de partir. Bonne nuit... »

Le jeune rouquin fit une moue boudeuse.

« Bonne nuit ! » Lui lancèrent les deux garçons.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de bougonner.

« C'est toujours les autres qui ont le droit de s'amuser ! Tu viens, Harry. On va faire une partie d'échecs. »

Le Survivant fit un clin d'œil à une Hermione exaspérée par tant de mauvaise foi puis il suivit son ami.

La jeune femme allait sortir de la salle quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas salué son amie Ginny. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle fut intriguée du regard de connivence que la jeune rouquine lançait à Ron. Assise non loin de là, elle n'était pas consciente du retour de Hermione. Curieux, se dit celle-ci : elle ne les pensait si complices...

Quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Hermione étouffa un soupir et décida de ne pas laisser son malaise lui joué des tours. Autant éviter toute discussion avec son amie rousse ! Elle était déjà bien assez gênée de devoir espionner son grand frère. Ginny ne s'en formaliserait pas, pensant que Hermione avait vraiment besoin de repos avant son voyage. De toute façon, la rouquine était ailleurs, sûrement à rêver de son amoureux secret. Il faudra vraiment qu'elle lui divulgue son nom pour qu'elle puisse l'aider à le voir plutôt que d'avoir cet air benêt constamment ! La brune recula silencieusement et retourna dans son dortoir pour rédiger une longue lettre...

Le lendemain, Hermione Granger disait au revoir à ses camarades, non sans un pincement au cœur pour ses amis rouquins. Elle espérait qu'Albus Dumbledore avait tord pour une fois... Elle l'espérait vraiment...

**.**

**DEUXIÈME PARTIE : STUPÉFACTION**

**.**

_**En Roumanie, tout près de Cluj-Napoca, nord de la transylvanie...**_

Le voyage fut rapide jusqu'à la première grande ville en Transylvanie : Cluj-Napoca. Mais le dernier trajet, jusqu'à la réserve où se trouvait la demeure du dragonnier, fut pénible. Aucun transplanage, aucun Portoloin n'était autorisé. De puissantes barrières étaient là pour s'en assurer et pour repousser tout Moldu. Un dragon n'étant pas un animal spécialement discret, mieux valait prendre certaines précautions. C'était donc en balai que Hermione finit son voyage... C'était cela ou des heures de marches ! Elle aurait dû choisir la marche...

Après plusieurs tentatives de son balais de se débarrasser vicieusement de son passager, elle arriva difficile près d'un champ et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long en touchant terre si une poigne solide ne l'avait retenue. La jeune femme releva la tête pour croiser un regard rieur : Charlie Weasley !

« À force de fréquenter des joueurs de Quidditch, tu aurais pu avoir quelques notions de vol et surtout d'atterrissage, non ? »

Hermione se releva vexée et furieuse mais lorsqu'elle se retrouva face au jeune homme, sa colère tomba brusquement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel spectacle. Charlie était tout de cuir vêtu, un superbe cuir vert foncé... Le laçage qui maintenait son tee-shirt sans manche laisser entrevoir la peau imberbe de ses muscles saillants. Des brassards complétaient ce haut un peu trop léger pour être décent. Le pantalon ajusté mettait en valeur ses longues jambes musclées, soulignées par des bottes qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux. Les longs, très longs, cheveux roux, tombant au creux de ses reins, étaient maintenus par un lien du même cuir vert que ses vêtements.

La jeune femme ne se souvenait pas que le frère de son camarade de classe fut si... si... si magnifique ? Superbe ? Sexy ? Séduisant ? Oui, c'était le mot : Charlie Weasley était diablement séduisant ! Surtout à cet instant, avec cet air goguenard... Hermione rougit. Le rouquin éclata de rire : il avait deviné son émoi. Son assurance arrogante l'agaça.

« Comment vas-tu depuis cet été ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton badin pour mettre à l'aise la jeune femme.

- Très bien, Charlie, et j'avoue que je suis ravie de m'échapper quelques jours de l'ambiance de travail acharné pour venir t'aider.

- Travail acharné ? Tu ne travailles plus avec Harry et Ron ? Demanda le jeune homme en riant.

- Très drôle... Mais n'oublie pas que les examens arrivent à grands pas et nous devons être prêts !

- Alors je te remercie d'autant plus d'être là ! » Affirma Charlie avec un sourire séducteur.

Ce sourire ! Ce sourire ! Il aurait fait fondre un iceberg plus facilement que le souffle brûlant des dragons dont le dragonnier s'occupait. Hermione rougit de nouveau : énervant mais toujours diablement séduisant...

Elle baissa la tête pour que le jeune homme ne puisse voir son regard inquiet. Elle allait accomplir sa mission et elle prouverait au Directeur Dumbledore que Charlie Weasley n'était en rien le monstre qu'on le soupçonnait d'être !

**.**

**HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW**

**.**

_**En Roumanie, dans la nurserie des dragons, premier jour...**_

Hermione avait passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de son hôte et de ses aides. Elle ne parlait pas leur langue mais ceux-ci firent l'effort d'essayer de communiquer avec elle en anglais. Tout se passait bien. Rien n'indiquait pour l'instant le moindre faux-pas du jeune homme accusé sûrement injustement...

Pour l'instant, ils étaient tous deux concentrés sur la queue du bébé dragon.

« C'est un Cornelongue Roumain... Expliqua Charlie. Ils ont des cailles vert foncé et de longues cornes d'or. Ce n'est pas une espèce des plus agressives. La mère me fait confiance. C'est pourquoi elle ne nous a pas encore carbonisé d'avoir touché son petit qui est une petite femelle. Donc il faut y aller doucement... Nous allons faire les présentations. Hermione, je te présente Nala qui est un beau bébé dragon de trois mois et qui fait soixante centimètres pour quarante kilos.

- Bonjour Nala... »

Hermione caressa doucement le bébé avant de toucher sa queue. Effectivement, les symboles inscrits étaient réellement curieux.

« Ce sont de très vieilles runes. Il me faudra un certain temps avant de pouvoir les traduire....

- Tu peux prendre tout ton temps Hermione...

- J'ai apporté quelques livres.

- Je me doute ! »

**.**

**HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW**

**.**

_**En Roumanie, dans la nurserie des dragons, deuxième jour...**_

Hermione travaillait avec acharnement. Elle avait en quelques heures recopié toutes les inscriptions sur des parchemins. Elle était pleine d'entrain. Tout le monde était adorable avec elle et pas la moindre ombre de La Marque !

« Hermione, tu devrais faire une pause. Tu vas t'abîmer les yeux à force de fixer ces symboles.

- Non... Je rassure toi, répondit-elle distraitement. J'ai l'habitude de fixer des caractères bien plus petits. »

Le jeune homme passa un brin d'herbe qu'il venait d'arracher sous ses yeux.

« Allez... Fais une petite pause. Tu ne vas pas passer en Roumanie sans avoir visiter les environs !

- Mais Charlie, je ne suis pas là pour faire du tourisme ! Je suis là en mission ! »

Et il ne pouvait savoir à quel point ! La jeune femme se figea. Si elle voulait glaner des informations sur le jeune homme, elle devait passer plus de temps avec lui ! Elle rangea ses parchemins et sa plume et se retourna avec un grand sourire vers Charlie.

« Tu as raison ! Alors qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant à voir ici ? »

Le rouquin s'illumina de joie.

« Il y a moi déjà et deux-trois petites choses annexes... »

Dans des éclats de rire, les deux jeunes gens partirent faire une longue promenade...

**.**

**HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW**

**.**

_**En Roumanie, dans la nurserie des dragons, cinquième jour...**_

Hermione était plongée dans ses livres face à un bébé dragon qui la reniflait gentiment. S'étant habitué à sa présence, la petite cracheuse de feu pouvait rester seule avec elle sans paniquer.

Ses travaux de recherches restaient sans aucun résultat... Que ce soit sur les mystérieuses runes, ce qui minait Hermione... Ou que ce soit sur les soupçons qui pesaient sur Charlie, ce qui réjouissait la Gryffondor !

Elle arrêta sa lecture et soupira... Le jeune homme avait été un hôte parfait : agréable, serviable, toujours disponible... Elle soupira de nouveau. Comment pouvait-on imaginer un seul instant qu'il puisse être un cruel Mangemort ?

« Hermione ? »

Elle sursauta violemment.

« Alors on rêvassait ?

- Euuhhh... Non... Oui... Enfin, non...

- Je vois qu'il est temps pour la pause. Tu as trop travaillé et tu ne sais même plus ce que tu dis... » Se moqua gentiment Charlie.

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit spontanément. Il la releva et la rapprocha de lui... Très près... Trop près...

Nala émit un sifflement de contestation. Le bébé dragon n'aimait pas être ignoré. Charlie lâcha avec regret Hermione pour aller flatter la tête de la petite créature jalouse, qui ronronna presque de plaisir.

« J'espère que tu te ménages à Poudlard. Si tu arrives trop stressée aux examens, cela ne donne rien de bon.

- Oh jusque là, je me débrouille. Mais il est vrai que Ron et Harry me trouvent toujours exécrable dans cette période...

- Comment mon frère ne t'aide pas à te détendre de ces moments difficiles ?

- Oh que non ! Bien au contraire ! Son laxisme m'énerve plus qu'autre chose.

- Pourtant il devrait se montrer gentil avec sa petite amie... Tenta Charlie, prêchant le faux pour savoir le vrai.

- Mais je ne suis pas sa petite amie ! Il sort avec Lavande ! S'offusqua Hermione.

- Que mon frère est bête ! Il ne sait pas voir ce qui est vraiment joli... Mais c'est parfait pour moi... » Murmura le jeune homme faisant rougir la jeune femme.

**.**

**HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW**

**.**

_**En Roumanie, dans la salle à manger, sixième jour...**_

Hermione descendit dans la salle pour le diner après s'être rafraichie, comme à son habitude depuis son arrivée... Mais contrairement à l'accoutumée, personne ne se trouvait à table... À part Charlie...

« Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- Ils avaient prévu une sortie...

- Et tu n'y étais pas convié ?

- Bien sûr que si, ainsi que toi, mais... J'ai préféré décliné pour que tu te reposes et surtout pour pouvoir diner en tête à tête avec toi. »

Le rouquin se leva pour lui avancer galamment son siège. Hermione s'installa toujours gênée mais heureuse de l'attention.

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut une telle faveur ?

- A-t-on besoin d'avoir une raison pour diner avec une jolie fille ?

- Charlie... Tu sais...

- Attends Hermione. Avant de dire quoique ce soit, je sais que l'on ne se connait pas beaucoup mais j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour toi. Alors si mon frère n'a pas envie de tenter sa chance, je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas tenter la mienne... »

C'était la première fois que la jeune femme voyait le doute dans les yeux du jeune homme si sûr de lui. Elle lui sourit. Oui, elle aussi avait envie que quelque chose se passe entre eux mais... Mais s'il apprenait qu'elle était là pour l'espionner que se passerait-il ?

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle regarda le dragonnier qui avait retrouvé son assurance et sa superbe la servir tout en bavardant joyeusement...

**.**

**HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW**

**.**

_**En Roumanie, dans la nurserie des dragons, septième jour...**_

Hermione avait sa plume et son parchemin mais elle ne leur prêtait plus aucune attention. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait été si peu concentré sur un travail même si elle avait trouvé une piste très intéressante... Il l'avait embrassé ! Hier soir en la raccompagnant à sa chambre après un agréable diner, Charlie l'avait embrassé. Certes, un chaste baiser mais un baiser qui ne laissait aucun doute sur les intentions du jeune homme à son égard...

Que devait-elle faire ? Elle était en mission. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de batifoler. Si elle se laissait aller, le Directeur ne prendrait pas son rapport au sérieux. Si elle disait la vérité, Charlie se sentirait trahi. Si elle continuait sa mission sans tenir compte de ses sentiments, elle aurait l'impression de passer à côté d'une chose merveilleuse... Quelle décision prendre ?

Le petit dragon éternua lançant quelques flammèches. Les dragons éternuent-ils ? Attrapent-ils froid ?

Deuxième éternuement... Il était vrai qu'aujourd'hui la petite créature n'était pas aussi curieuse et remuante que d'habitude.

« Nala ? Cela ne va pas ? »

Elle passa sa main pour gratter les endroits favoris du bébé dragon. Sa peau n'était plus froide. Elle était même particulièrement froide alors qu'elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps au soleil.

« Charlie ! » Appela la jeune fille avec angoisse.

Le dragonnier se trouvait non loin de là avec la mère. Il répondit immédiatement.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Hermione ?

- Je crois que Nala est malade. »

Le jeune homme s'avança et palpa le bébé dragon qui semblait s'être endormi.

« Dragoncelle !

- Des risques pour que nous soyons contaminés ?

- Non, grâce aux potions que je t'ai fait boire le premier jour. Chaque personne a droit à ce traitement quand il arrive ici car cette infection des dragons se transmet très facilement à l'être humain. Mais par contre, Nala était encore trop jeune et avec ce problème de runes, j'ai reculé sa prise de potions. On ne peut rien faire à part attendre...

- Que risque-t-elle ? »

Hermione regarda le bébé dragon évanoui et non endormi puis releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux du rouquin qui avait perdu toute joie.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de réponse...

**.**

**HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW**

**.**

_**En Roumanie, dans la nurserie des dragons, neuvième jour...**_

Cela faisait deux jours que Hermione et Charlie veillaient le bébé dragon dont la fièvre refusait de baisser. Fatigués, les deux jeunes gens se relayaient auprès de leur petite patiente. Parfois ils restaient l'un contre l'autre à regarder tristement la mère dragon lècher son petit.

Ils dinèrent frugalement à même le sol de l'enclos pour ne pas quitter leur malade... Aucun changement jusqu'au milieu de la nuit quand...

« Charlie, Nala s'est réveillée... » Annonça Hermione avec une pointe d'hésitation.

Le dragonnier se précipita pour vérifier le bébé dragon qui lui lécha les doigts.

« Eh bien voilà un bébé dragon tiré d'affaires ! »

Le jeune dragonnier lui prodigua encore quelques soins puis le rendit à sa mère...

« Tu es formidable, Charlie ! S'exclama la brune.

- C'est mon métier. Je pense que c'est toi qui est formidable d'avoir veillé avec moi... »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. La fatigue, l'admiration, l'envie eurent raison de ses raisonnements. Elle se laissa faire... Et quand il quémanda un baiser, elle lui rendit avec fougue.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre...

**.**

**HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW**

**.**

_**En Roumanie, dans la chambre du dragonnier, nuit du neuvième jour...**_

Hermione se laissa entraîner par la fougue et la douceur de Charlie. Sa voix aux accents de sincérité et de douceur firent voler en éclats le dernier doute. au travers du timbre. Elle pressa contre lui, elle capitulait. Leurs mains s'étaient agrippées les doigts enlacés sur le ventre d'Hermione, mais le dragonnier en voulait bien plus. Il dégagea doucement l'une de ses mains pour tirer délicatement sur son pull. Il ne cessait de parsemer son cou de petits baisers tandis que sa main glissait sur la peau douce de la jeune femme. La douceur de la caresse la firent gémir... La main taquine descendit pour se faufiler dans le pantalon et aller malaxer une fesse rebondie. Les gémissements se firent halétements...

A cet instant qu'elle aurait mis sa main au feu et juré sur tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher que Charlie ne pouvait être un Mangemort. Lorsqu'il la fit enfin lentement pivoter vers lui et que leurs regards s'accrochèrent, elle connaissait la question qu'il lui posait de ses yeux. Voulait-elle faire l'amour avec lui ? Pouvait-elle se mentir à elle-même en refusant ? Ses doutes furent balayés par le fait même qu'il lui laissait la possibilité de se rétracter. Ce fut elle qui approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient la douceur qu'elle avait toujours imaginé depuis quelques semaines. Il avait refermé ses bras dans son dos, elle les avait noués autour de son cou. Elle le surprit en prenant l'initiative d'approfondir leur baiser, mais bientôt leurs langues se cherchaient en un ballet qui mêlait douceur et impatience. Il la pressa doucement contre lui et elle ne put que sentir l'évidence de son désir contre son ventre.

Charlie lui ôta son pull puis son propre haut avant de la porter sur le lit en l'embrassant. Il s'allongea contre elle et parcourut sa peau de baisers. Il retint son souffle alors qu'il lui enleva enfin l'adorable voile de dentelle qui lui cachait ses seins splendides. Il dut lui retenir ses mains avec douceur car un réflexe de pudeur avait voulu les soustraire à son regard. Il se pencha pour prendre entre ses lèvres une pointe durcie par le désir et elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ses caresses. Il profita qu'elle se détendait par les sensations provoquées par sa bouche qui allait inlassablement d'une pointe à l'autre, suçant, mordillant, embrassant pour ouvrir son pantalon et glisser une main sous le dernier rempart qui le séparait de son intimité.

Hermione tendit timidement la main vers sa chemise pour défaire les boutons. Elle savait qu'elle voulait sentir cette peau laiteuse parsemée de tâches de rousseur contre la sienne. Charlir bascula sur le dos et l'entraîna pour qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Elle rougit en se voyant ainsi exposée à son regard, mais sa bouche entrouverte, sa respiration saccadée et ses mains caressantes lui firent comprendre qu'il prenait autant de plaisir qu'elle à leur découverte mutuelle. Elle finit par écarter ses mains de ses seins pour pouvoir se pencher et commencer à explorer son torse de sa bouche à son tour.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer cette sensation. Ses baisers étaient timides, mais leur douceur était grisante, d'autant que ses seins venaient l'effleurer périodiquement. Elle lui avait libéré ses mains, alors il entreprit de la débarrasser simultanément des deux pièces de vêtement qui la couvraient encore.

Elle se frissonna un peu lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il lui écartait avec douceur les cuisses pour commencer à explorer lentement son intimité avec ses doigts. Elle était si douce, si humide déjà, si prête à le recevoir. Il l'explorait doucement tout en la regardant. Elle avait fermé les yeux, se concentrant uniquement sur les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri lorsqu'il trouva son petit bouton de chair qui se tendait vers ses doigts. Il alterna les effleurements et les massages circulaires, elle commença à bouger les hanches imperceptiblement, tendue vers son plaisir. Il écarta ensuite doucement ses lèvres pour glisser lentement un doigt en elle jusqu'à cette fragile barrière, elle se mordait la lèvre. Il amorça un doux mouvement de pénétration avec son doigt jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à gémir de plaisir.

Il ôta rapidement le reste de ses vêtements et s'allongea contre elle pour reprendre ce qu'il avait dû interrompre. Elle eut un petit air craintif lorsqu'elle sentit son membre dressé contre elle. Il la guida pour qu'elle le prenne dans sa main et amorça avec elle un mouvement de va et vient. Au bout de quelques secondes il la lâcha et elle continua son mouvement pour son plus grand plaisir. Il avait adopté le même rythme qu'elle avec son doigt glissé dans sa moiteur. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il voulait la faire sienne maintenant.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il lui retira sa main et la bascula sur le dos. Il la couvrit lentement de son propre corps, un œil interrogatif. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse lui laisser l'occasion de refuser au point où ils en étaient. Mais elle ne voulait pas reculer, elle voulait qu'il lui fasse tout découvrir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle n'avait pas peur de la douleur, juste de ne pas savoir le combler. Elle se contenta d'accrocher ses épaules avec ses mains pour l'attirer vers elle. C'était sa façon à elle d'exprimer son consentement total. Il esquissa un petit sourire de reconnaissance et enfin, il la pénétra avec douceur. Sa chaleur se refermait sur lui. Lorsqu'il sentit la barrière de sa virginité, il n'hésita pas et appuya franchement ses hanches pour la franchir. Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il lui infligea cette brève douleur et il l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner. Lorsqu'il la sentit se détendre lentement autour de lui, il noua leurs doigts et amorça son mouvement de va et vient avec ses hanches, sans se presser, pénétrant un peu plus à chaque poussée, jusqu'à pouvoir être entièrement en elle. Il devait impérativement maîtriser son désir pour l'amener à la jouissance en même temps que lui.

Hermione s'accordait lentement à ce rythme qu'elle découvrait et rapidement la chambre retentit de leurs soupirs de plaisirs. Lorsqu'elle noua d'elle-même ses jambes autour de ses hanches, il dut s'arrêter brutalement pour ne pas craquer. Après quelques instants, il reprit ses mouvements et augmenta peu à peu son rythme et leurs soupirs se transformèrent en gémissements, puis en cris. Alors qu'il était au bord de la rupture, et que le rythme était devenu plus violent, enfin Hermione se tendit, enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules, elle hurla son plaisir alors que Charlie se lâchait en elle dans un cri rauque...

**.**

**HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW**

**.**

Hermione jouait av_**En Roumanie, dans la nurserie des dragons, dixième jour...**_ec Nala. Le bébé dragon était guéri et toute trace de rune avait disparu... Cela resterait un mystère mais qu'importait ? Elle était avec Charlie. Il n'avait eu aucun signe d'activités sombres et surtout elle était amoureuse ! Tout allait parfaitement dans le meilleur des monde.

Midi... Elle devait rejoindre tout le monde pour le déjeuner.

« Hermione ! Appela un des aides dragonniers.

- Oui ?

- Charlie recevoir son... son... frate ?

- Son frère ?

- Oui ! Je crois s'appeler Bill. Lui vient avec femme !

- Merci de me prévenir. J'arrive... »

L'homme s'en alla, laissant la jeune femme perplexe. Ron lui avait dit que son frère et sa femme était en voyage de noces. Devaient-ils passer par la Roumanie avant de revenir en Angleterre ? Elle laissa le bébé dragon à sa mère et se dirigea vers le bureau où Charlie s'était enfermé pour régler quelques papiers lui avait-il dit.

Le cœur battant pour elle ne savait quelle raison elle pénétra dans la dépendance principale. plusieurs voix provenaient du bureau. D'instinct la jeune Gryffondor s'avança silencieusement et jeta un coup d'œil par la porte entre-baillée. Elle étouffa un cri de ses deux mains. Oui, Bill était là, avec sa femme Fleur et sa belle-soeur Gabrielle. Tous trois exhibaient La Marque qu'ils avaient sur leurs bras gauches à un Charlie, sérieux comme elle ne lavait jamais vu, qui en faisait de même !

Discrètement, elle s'enfuit. Laissant derrière elle une bande de Mangemorts dont l'un d'eux avaient volé son coeur...

**.**

**TROISIÈME PARTIE : EXPLICATION**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, le soir même...**_

Hermione se morfondait dans sa chambre. Elle était partie comme une voleuse mais c'était elle que l'on avait dépossédé de ses illusions, de son coeur, de son âme...

Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Ginny avait tenté de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour la consoler. Ron et Harry avaient tenté la même chose en vain. Comment dire à ses meilleurs amis que leurs frères, réels ou adoptifs, étaient des Mangemorts, des espions pour l'ennemi, des traitres ?!

**.**

**HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW**

**.**

_**À Poudlard, quelques jours plus tard, dans la Salle Commune...**_

Hermione n'avait toujours pas quitté son lit au grand désespoir de l'infirmière, des professeurs mais surtout de ses amis...

« Je crois qui est plus que temps Nous avons trop tardé ! S'exclama Ginny en colère.

- Dumbledore est là. Demain, il partira déjeuner au Ministère et nous aurons les mains libres... Déclara calmement Ron.

- Ron a raison, Gin... C'est difficile mais il faut attendre demain... » Ajouta Harry.

Ginny soupira mais se rangea de leur avis. Demain serait une dure journée pour leur amie...

**.**

**HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW . HGCW**

**.**

_**Au Terrier, le lendemain, midi...**_

Ginny avait réussi à faire lever Hermione et l'avait traîné quasiment de force au Terrier où elle lui avait promis qu'il n'y aurait que sa mère. La brune avait accepté uniquement pour faire taire la si tenace rouquine...

Mais lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la petite maison la famille au grand complet se tenait là. C'était un traquenard. Elle jeta un regard blessé à sa traître d'amie et tenta de s'enfuir. Des bras qu'elle connaissait bien la retinrent. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard implorant de Charlie.

« Je t'en prie. Laisse-nous t'expliquer. » Supplia-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Elle remarqua les cernes violettes qui soulignées ses yeux, son teint pâle quasi-maladif où même les tâches de rousseur avaient disparu. Il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir... Lui non plus...

Que risquait-elle ? Tout le monde était présent même Harry.

Elle alla s'assoir et Charlie s'agenouilla à ses pieds sans lui lâcher la main. Personne n'osa briser le silence.

« Bien puisque personne ne se décide et que je suis le mieux placé pour comprendre son désarroi, je pense que c'est moi qui vais lui expliquer. »

Harry...

Le jeune brun se tourna vers elle et commença d'une voix posée :

« Les apparences sont particulièrement trompeuses, Mione.

- Mais j'ai vu...

- Tu as très bien vu : La Marque ! Reprenons depuis le début ou presque... Les Delacourt ont été approchés par des Mangemorts. Ils ont fait semblant d'adhérer à leurs idées pour mieux pénétrer leur organisation. Pour prouver leur bonne foi, ils ont promis à Voldemort de faire changer de camp des personnes de la lumière et quoi de mieux que les si naïfs et si lumineux Weasley surtout que leur famille a déjà un lien avec eux. La raison de leur traitrise était toute trouver : l'amour plus fort que le bien.

- Mais c'est un risque inconsidéré ! Coupa Hermione horrifiée que l'on ait pu entrainer des gens si charmants dans un plan aussi tordu.

- Loin de là ! Ce sont tous des espions et des combattants aguerris !

- Depuis le berceau, on peut dire ! » Ajouta Ron en riant entrainant avec lui toute sa famille.

La jeune brune observa son ami qui tenait sur ses genoux Gabrielle Delacourt. Il semblait différent, grandi, mature même en éclatant de rire...

« Pendant que tous ont les yeux braqués sur Dumbledore et moi, la famille agit dans l'ombre pour le bien de tous, Mione. Arthur espionne au Ministère. Personne ne se méfie d'un homme aussi débonnaire même quand il se trouve à des endroits aussi discutable que le département des Mystères : il es siiiiii naïf qu'il s'est sûrement trompé ou perdu. »

L'homme posa sur elle un regard d'une grande sagesse. Harry continua :

« Percy, le froid et vilain canard de la famille ! Percy a sacrifié sa réputation pour prendre le risque d'espionner au côté du Ministre qui, au passage, est un Mangemort. »

Le jeune homme si prétentieux lui accorda un doux sourire, les yeux emplis de bonté.

« Bill et Charlie sont entrés dans le deuxième cercle des Mangemorts d'où La Marque que tu as vue. Les jumeaux savent tout ce qui se passent en ville notamment dans l'allée des embrumes et quoi de mieux qu'un magasin pour couvrir des allées et venues ? »

Les jumeaux ricanèrent... Égaux à eux-mêmes ! Ils paraissaient presque insouciants si on omettait l'information qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Ron et Ginny espionnent à Poudlard chez les Gryffondors, Luna chez les Serdaigles et Susan chez les Poufsouffles. Quant à moi, je te l'ai dit, je fais écran en me laissant en pâture aux médias et au Ministère... »

Hermione était sidérée. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de tout cela ? Son regard se posa sur Molly.

« Ah oui... J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Il fallait quelqu'un pour tout centraliser, faire passer toutes les informations obtenues discrètement. Qui se méfierait de Molly quand elle prend un de ses enfants dans ses bras pour lui chuchoter... des mots tendres ? Non ! Des informations capitales pour leurs différentes missions ! Qui irait vérifier ses gentilles tasses à thé qui ont maintes fois servi à transmettre des messages ? »

Incroyable ! La jeune Gryffondor était sans voix. Que dire devant une telle énormité ?

« À table ! C'est tout de même pour cela que je suis réputée ! » Clama Molly.

Tous se mirent à rire.

« Quand Severus découvrira que tu es meilleure comédienne que lui, il t'en voudra... Dit Arthur en riant.

- D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'un jour, on pense à l'intégrer à l'équipe, ajouta Molly. Cela nous évitera ce genre de quiproquo. Jamais il n'aurait dû donner cette information à Albus. L'homme est trop efficace pour qu'on le laisse de côté.

- Surtout qu'un espion dans le premier cercle de Voldemort serait intéressant à avoir... Proposa Hermione. Vous avez pu mettre des espions partout sauf à deux endroits stratégiques : proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres et chez les Serpentards. »

Le silence se fit...

« En fait... Commença Harry. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai... »

Intriguée, la jeune fille les observa tous.

« Quel Serpentard serait assez courageux et assez commédien pour tenir tout ce temps sans se faire prendre ?

- Oh mais ma chère Mione... Répliqua Ron. Qui serait assez insoupçonnable et retors pour ce genre de choses ? »

Tous ricanèrent. Hermione souleva un sourcil. Non ! Pas lui !

Harry reprit la parole.

« Draco est excellent dans son rôle et s'il n'était pas fou amoureux de Ginny, je lui mettrais le grappin dessus !

- Comment Ginny ? C'est lui ton amoureux secret ?

- Tu comprends pourquoi je ne pouvais rien te dire.

- Non, je comprends mais si son père l'apprend, il risque beaucoup. »

Encore un éclat de rire. Arthur intervint.

« Je ne pense pas que Lucius soit traumatisé. Il est enchanté que son fils soit avec une jeune fille de bonne famille de Sang-pur.

- C'est Severus qui va lui en vouloir quand il apprendra que c'est notre espion auprès de Voldemort.

- Le professeur Snape n'aime pas la concurrence ? Se moqua Hermione.

- Non, il ne va pas supporter que son amant lui ait caché quelque chose d'aussi capitale !

- Amant ?

- Oui... Il attend avec impatience la fin de la guerre pour vivre tranquillement avec l'élu de son coeur.

- Mais et Narcissa ?

- Elle aussi attend de pouvoir vivre avec Remus.

- Non !

- Et si ! Nous attend tous en fait : Ron sera avec Gabrielle, Draco avec Ginny, Luna avec Blaise.

- Blaise est aussi un espion ? S'étonna la jeune brune.

- Non mais il vit une liaison secrète et passionnée avec Luna donc un jour on l'intégrera à l'équipe. Il est discret et intelligent. Ce sera parfait ! S'extasia Molly.

- Un point sombre reste...

- Oui ?

- La Marque... Comment allez-vous faire pour vous en débarrasser ?

- Ah la Marque... En effet... Tu te souviens qu'il y a sept Horcruxes, Mione.

- Oui...

- L'un de ces artéfacts, c'est moi !

- Oh Merlin Harry. C'est horrible ! Comment vas-tu faire ?

- Eh bien, c'est déjà fait. Il a été extrait de moi.

- Comment as-tu pu ? Comment es-tu resté en vie ? Quel sort ou quelle potion ou...

- Ne t'emballe pas Mione. Bill a trouvé un sort pour contrôler cet artéfact et du coup je peux contrôler La Marque. On a déjà fait un essai. Je peux l'enlever et la remettre à volonté mais cela reste douloureux pour la personne. Donc notre plan est de la faire disparaître juste avant la bataille finale puis faire passer par ce biais un sort de mort qui éliminera tous ceux qui la porte. Eh oui, contrairement à ce que pense Dumbledore qui nous sert à leurrer Voldemort : la Victoire est très proche...

- Et si on mangeait ! » Proposa Molly, redevenue celle qu'elle connaissait.

Charlie prit la main d'Hermione et la guide jusqu'à la table pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Bienvenue dans la famille et dans l'équipe... Si bien sûr, tu le veux toujours...»

Le silence se fit. Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres attendant qu'elle fasse du Dragonnier un homme heureux.

« Bien... Et si nous parlions de mon futur rôle d'espionne ? »

De joyeux éclats de rires et des applaudissements accueillirent se consentement. Charlie l'embrassa sous les sifflements de ses frères. Elle rougit et entamma avec tous le repas de cette incroyable famille de héros de l'ombre. Elle était fière d'en faire désormais partie...

.

**Fin de l'histoire pour Elrienne !**

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Note : C'était un cadeau pour Elrienne, fan des rouquins... L'histoire est publiée aussi sur "marre du drarry . fr" avec beaucoup d'autres OS en tout genre ! ^^**

**Alors ? Ai-je rempli le contrat ? **

**.**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ^^**

**.  
**

.


	5. Chapter 5: TENTATIVE DE SOUMISSION 1

**.**

**TENTATIVE DE SOUMISSION****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Contraintes imposées par Kimmy-Lyn :**

**1- One-shot** La barrière des dix mille mots est levée puisque c'est pour un anniversaire ! ^^ Heureusement...

**2- Rating** Le M n'a jamais dérangé Kim, bien au contraire ! ^^ Attention un partie est en M+ !

**3- Scénario :** Écrire une fic où Fenrir est bien sûr un loup-garou et Draco un Veela dominant...

**4-** Je peux faire ce que je veux des caractères des personnages.

**5-** Précision particulière : Aucune !

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Résumé : Draco est prêt à tout pour pouvoir soumettre son compagnon pour le moins inattendu... Fic en deux parties : **

**1- RÉVEIL et RÉVÉLATION, **

**2- RECHERCHES et RÉBELLION.**

**Attention une partie du chapitre est en rating M+ ! Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, sautez juste la partie signalée par des astérisques...  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Première partie : RÉVEIL et RÉVÉLATION**

**.  
**

_**À Azkaban, dans une cellule isolée de toutes les autres...**_

Fenrir était allongé sur le dos par terre sur le sol froid et humide. Des haillons de ce qui avait dû être une robe sorcière noire recouvraient à peine la moitié de son corps. La saleté de sa peau se confondait avec la crasse de ses lambeaux de vêtements. Ses longs cheveux dont on ne pouvait plus définir la couleur étaient si gras que les mèches collaient à son visage creusé et à son cou épais. Avec une capuche, il aurait pu être confondu avec un Détraqueur si ses traits n'avaient pas reflété tant d'émotions...

Il ouvrit lentement ses paupières sur deux lacs en fusion. Sans y réfléchir, il creusait des sillons dans le mur avec ses ongles aussi durs que des griffes de dragon. Le temps était bien long et les activités étaient peu nombreuses pour un condamné à perpétuité dans cette prison...

Il avait traversé bien des épreuves pendant ses années de guerre et maintenant qu'elle avait pris fin avec la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait tout perdu : il avait quarante-huit ans, il était condamné à perpétuité au même titre que tous les autres Mangemorts, ce qui lui laissait une bonne centaine d'années d'agonie au fond de ce cachot. Il était seul, sans famille et sans amis pour venir lui rendre visite. Il était pauvre, sa fortune lui ayant été confisquée. Il déclinait de jour en jour, ne pouvant faire d'activités physiques ou intellectuelles dans ce trou à rat... Mais le pire était l'impossibilité de satisfaire ses besoins primaires de loup-garou... Plutôt, UN besoin primaire en particulier : il était en chasse de son bêta !

Jusque-là cela n'avait pas été un problème. Ses activités belliqueuses l'avaient détourné vers d'autres besoins. Les conquêtes plus ou moins consentantes, plutôt moins que plus, avaient défilé sans qu'il ne se souvienne ne serait-ce que d'un détail. Merlin qu'il avait profité de cette absence totale de sanctions de l'ancien gouvernement trop lâche pour prendre une décision !

Il leva les yeux pour regarder par la meurtrière à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Il pointa son index sur la rondeur de lune qui déclinait... Cette nuit avait été la dernière de la pleine lune. Il s'était transformé comme toujours mais un phénomène particulier avait fait son apparition. Le désir profond de se lier et de fonder une meute... Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Il avait perdu sa liberté ! Il ne pouvait plus voir quiconque de réellement vivant et son instinct lui ordonnait de prendre une compagne ou un compagnon. Quelle ironie du sort !

Un courant d'air glacial le fit frissonner... Ou était-ce la pensée qui venait de le traverser ?

Il se redressa brusquement et se leva pour faire les cent pas et détendre ses muscles. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre ! Il avait réussi à survivre à des années, seul au milieu de tous ! Il était un loup-garou ! Il était Fenrir Selene Greyback ! De ce fait, il n'avait besoin de personne !

Mais il savait qu'à chaque pleine lune, ce serait le même tourment. Il appellerait son bêta à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Il s'arracherait la peau, la chair de ses doigts à tenter de creuser dans la pierre pour se libérer et partir à sa recherche. Il se briserait les os contre cette porte qui ne voulait pas le laisser rejoindre son âme sœur. L'appel se ferait de plus en plus pressant jusqu'à ce qu'il y réponde... Et bien sûr, il échouerait. Il n'y aurait personne et cet appel le conduirait à la folie. Il était à Azkaban, seul, le restant de sa vie...

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM **

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco...**_

Draco était allongé sur le dos dans son lit. Les draps de soie noire avaient glissé et découvraient à moitié son corps nu. La douce blancheur de sa peau tranchait avec la couleur sombre. Ses longs cheveux blonds, étalés sur l'oreiller de la même couleur, semblaient former un halo autour de son visage. Il aurait pu passer pour un ange traversant les ténèbres si ses traits n'étaient pas si durs...

Il ouvrit lentement ses paupières sur deux lacs de mercure et porta sa main à son front légèrement moite. Merlin, que cette nuit avait été difficile ! Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais pas à cela...

Il avait traversé bien des épreuves pendant ses années de guerre et maintenant qu'elle avait pris fin avec la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait pensé pouvoir continuer sa vie en toute quiétude... Et tout allait en ce sens : il avait vingt-et-un ans, il était un héros au même titre que Harry Potter lui-même, il était célèbre, il était riche, il était beau, il était intelligent... Mais il était un Veela ! De ce fait, il ne pouvait contrôler certains aspects de sa vie... Plutôt, UN aspect de sa vie qui influencerait tous les autres : la personne qui lui serait liée !

Jusque-là cela n'avait pas été un problème. Ses parents, de peur que le destin ne lui choisisse quelqu'un qui risquait de perdre la vie pendant ces heures sombres de complots et de batailles, avaient purement et simplement mis une inhibition magique sur sa quête de l'âme sœur. Un acte dangereux à mettre en place mais qui permettait au Veela de vivre une vie normale de célibataire. Et Merlin que Draco en avait profité ! L'avenir étant incertain, le _Carpe Diem_ était la première règle à suivre...

Il fixait le plafond sans le voir. Sa main glissa de son front à ses cheveux, s'attarda un instant puis porta une mèche à ses lèvres... Il était l'heure de se lever et il devait aller parler de son souci à ses parents... Qui devaient d'ailleurs l'attendre, en présence de Severus...

Le jeune blond passa dans la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche. Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau chaude détendre son corps crispé par sa terrible découverte. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de faire lever l'inhibition ? Il était encore jeune. Il aurait pu encore profiter de nombreuses conquêtes qui ne demandaient qu'à combler tous ses désirs... Mais avec la paix qui s'était installée, l'envie de vivre en couple et de fonder une famille furent les plus forts. Il tenta alors sa chance... Et il perdit.

Il appuya son front sur le mur pour y trouver un peu de fraîcheur. Le contraste entre la faïence froide et l'eau chaude le fit frissonner... Ou était-ce la pensée qui venait de le traverser ?

Il se redressa, coupa l'eau et s'étira longuement. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre par cet obstacle ! Il avait réussi à survivre à des années d'espionnage, à des chantages atroces, à d'horribles tortures, il réglerait ce problème ! Il était un Malfoy ! Il était Draco Lucius Malfoy !

Il se prépara en passant au crible les différents éléments qu'il avait en main. Il avait pris la veille la potion de désinhibition que lui avait préparée Severus. La potion était donc forcément parfaite. Il avait suivi scrupuleusement le rituel : se coucher nu, seul, dans une pièce insonorisée magiquement pour que rien ne vienne perturber son sommeil, réciter l'incantation jusqu'à l'endormissement. Le Veela Dominant qu'il était se réveillerait et lui indiquerait dans ses rêves l'âme sœur qui lui était destinée.

Tout avait été parfait jusqu'au rêve. Il avait d'abord aperçu une silhouette indéniablement masculine... Bien, ce serait un compagnon. Aucun souci... Il était un pur dominant donc homme ou femme, le rôle était pour lui le même : il menait la danse !

Mais lorsque les rêves se firent plus précis, il put se rendre compte que son compagnon était un loup-garou... Et là commençaient les problèmes. Non qu'il n'appréciait pas ces gens-là mais ils étaient tout de même affectés d'une tare qui les lésait quelques jours par mois... Ou plutôt quelques nuits par mois ! De ce fait, beaucoup de choses pouvaient devenir très compliquées... Mais le plus gênant était tout de même que les loups-garous étaient des créatures magiques qui avaient tendance à ne pas se révéler très "malléables" alors leur parler de soumission... Sa quête prenait des tournures de véritable challenge.

Les rêves continuèrent... Plusieurs fois un visage délicat tenta d'imposer son image mais ce fut un autre aux traits beaucoup plus volontaires qui finit par apparaître distinctement : Fenrir Greyback ! Et là, sa quête n'était plus un challenge mais le treizième travail d'Hercule... Avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné promis au baiser du Détraqueur à Azkaban...

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM **

**.**

_**À Azkaban, dans une cellule isolée de toutes les autres...**_

Debout au milieu de sa cellule, le visage relevé avec provocation vers la meurtrière, Fenrir grognait. Il avait les lèvres retroussées pour montrer ses canines luisantes de salive à l'Auror qui l'insultait et lui jetait des pierres en ricanant. Sale lâche ! Qu'il descende ici et on verrait s'il ferait autant le fier !

La trappe au bas de la porte s'ouvrit attirant l'attention du loup-garou. Une écuelle de nourriture et une d'eau furent glissées négligemment sur le sol. Fenrir se précipita et envoya valser les deux pauvres récipients à travers la pièce. Il savait que plus tard il regretterait son accès de rage mais en cet instant, il préférait mourir de faim que d'accepter cette infâme pitance ! Il voulait de la viande ! De la viande qu'il irait chasser lui-même dans la forêt ! Courir après sa proie ! Sentir sa peur ! La bloquer pendant qu'elle se débat dans une dernière tentative de lui échapper ! Planter ses crocs dans la chair palpitante ! Sentir le sang envahir sa bouche ! Hurler longuement à la lune, une fois son appétit satisfait ! Il voulait être libre ! Libre ! Libre !! Libre !!!

Le loup-garou se mit à hurler, frapper les murs, se rouler sur le sol, comme pris d'une crise de démence... Azkaban rendait ses prisonniers fous mais il avait un traitement de faveur. Il était en isolement dans cette terrible prison. Il n'avait le droit à aucune visite, aucun contact, aucune activité... Le temps s'écoulait avec une effroyable lenteur. La folie le guettait bien plus que tout autre...

« Laissez-moi sortir !!! »

Il hurlait en se tapant la tête contre les murs mais personne ne pouvait entendre sa supplique... Même l'Auror qui le tourmentait n'était plus là... Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, prit ses genoux dans ses bras et se mit à se balancer... Il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Il ne deviendrait pas fou ! Un jour, il trouverait le moyen de sortir de cet enfer ! D'ici là, il devait tenir...

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM **

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau du Maître de maison...**_

Draco reprit une gorgée de thé. Il venait d'apprendre à ses parents la terrible nouvelle. Personne n'osait interrompre le silence oppressant qui s'était abattu après son annonce. Il pouvait voir les jointures des doigts de sa mère blanchir tant elle serrait sa tasse de thé. Une veine battait bien trop fort sur la tempe gauche de son père. Quant à Severus, rien n'apparaissait sur son visage. Là était le problème puisqu'en leur présence, habituellement, il laissait tomber le masque...

« Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de moyens de remettre l'inhibition mais je vous le demande tout de même pour ne rien laisser passer. Est-ce possible ?

- Non, lui répondit sans hésitation Lucius.

- Je ne peux t'imaginer vivre avec lui... Murmura Narcissa sans lever les yeux de son thé qu'elle ne pouvait plus boire.

- Cela a beau être un ami de longue date, ajouta son père, je ne conçois pas mon fils avec lui, non plus...

- Ai-je le choix, père ?

- Non...

- Y a-t-il pu y avoir une erreur dans mon rêve ?

- Non, il n'y a eu qu'une erreur réelle depuis l'époque des Fondateurs et c'était un Veela schizophrène dont l'âme malade ne pouvait se décider.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il est mort de chagrin et de solitude malgré le soutien de sa famille.

- Merci, père. Je vais bien mieux ! »

Draco ne pouvait réprimer ses accès d'humeur. Son père le comprenait bien et ne releva pas l'insolence.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui devrait vous inquiéter en premier lieu ! Coupa le tranchant Maître des Potions. Je vous rappelle qu'il est à Azkaban.

- S'il n'y avait que cela... Rétorqua Lucius. Je pourrais m'en arranger avec le Premier Ministre mais... Je connais bien Fenrir : il a un très mauvais caractère et surtout il a toujours clamé sa position d'alpha.

- Sans compter son manque de soins, voir d'hygiène qui n'arrange pas son manque d'attraits. Il donne l'impression d'avoir descendu l'arbre de l'évolution en omettant quelques branches... Ajouta Narcissa d'un ton amer.

- Et il est si poilu ! »

Cette dernière phrase de Severus arracha un sourire en coin à Draco. L'aversion de son parrain pour les poils était quasi-maladive. C'était assez étonnant de la part d'un être pour qui l'apparence physique n'a que peu d'importance...

« Que vas-tu décider, mon fils ?

- Comme vous me l'avez confirmé, père, je n'ai pas de choix. Je vais devoir me lier à Fenrir Greyback. N'affichez pas cet air affligé, mère. Un Malfoy sait toujours détourner un événement fâcheux à son avantage. Regardez père, il a toujours son haut rang dans le gouvernement tout en ayant été un Mangemort...

- Grâce à toi, Draco... Grâce à toi... » Rectifia la jolie blonde en lançant un regard rancunier à son mari qui lui fit un sourire moqueur.

Draco se leva, leva son menton avec fierté et reprit :

« Je vais faire de cette vile créature le plus adorable des compagnons... Avec ou sans son avis ! Puis-je compter sur vous ?

- Sans aucun souci, mon fils ! Répondit Lucius pour les deux autres.

- Premièrement, père, peux-tu le faire sortir de sa prison ?

- La juge Granger est très à cheval sur les traditions sorcières, ce que je n'aurais jamais cru d'une née-Moldue... Je vais lui expliquer ton cas et je suis sûre que nous aurons une excellente alliée pour faire sortir Fenrir d'Azkaban.

- Bien... Severus, pourrais-tu me préparer quelques potions qui amélioreraient l'apparence de mon très cher futur amour ?

- Je pense que l'on peut s'arranger... J'ai des potions qui permettront de lui redonner l'aspect qu'il avait avant de... "cultiver ses attributs de loup-garou". Je pense qu'il me faudra une potion pour la régression des griffes, une de blanchiment des dents, et d'autres... Si tu veux, j'en ai une aussi qui rend totalement imberbe ?

- Parfait, je te laisse carte blanche là-dessus, parrain... Tu peux utiliser les potions que tu désires... Répondit le jeune homme se demandant pourquoi l'homme n'en faisait pas usage lui-même.

- Reste la dominance qui est tout de même le point le plus épineux de ce plan... Lui rappela son père.

- La potion tue-loup calme la bête pendant les nuits de pleine lune mais en aucun cas elle ne change son caractère... Indiqua Severus.

- J'ai peut-être une idée... Intervint Narcissa en attirant l'attention des trois hommes. Mais c'est illégal, immoral et dangereux...

- Et où est le problème, mère ? » Rétorqua son fils avec un sourire carnassier.

Quelques ricanements, quelques tasses de thé et le plan fut mis en place...

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM **

**.**

_**À Azkaban, dans une cellule isolée de toutes les autres, deux jours plus tard...**_

Fenrir massait doucement sa gorge meurtrie. Les hurlements et le manque d'eau avaient eu raison de lui... Il était calmement assis dans un coin, espérant que le prochain repas ne lui soit pas confisqué pour le punir de son accès de démence...

Il avait repris ses esprits mais le désespoir était toujours présent. Tout ! Il accepterait n'importe quoi plutôt que de rester oublié dans ce cachot... Il tournait et retournait des possibilités absurdes de sortir de là, quand une odeur parvint à ses narines... Une délicieuse odeur, affolant tous ses sens ! Il se leva et alla se coller à la porte. Des pas... Quelqu'un d'autre que les Aurors était présent !

« Greyback ! Recule ! Nous allons enlever les sorts de protection ! Si tu tentes la moindre attaque, tu le paieras très cher ! »

Le loup-garou recula, pas par obéissance ou par peur de la menace ! Non ! Il voulait savoir à qui appartenait ce parfum envoûtant. Un bêta ! Son bêta ? Pouvait-il avoir entendu son appel ? Son cœur battait la chamade. Dans ses plus optimistes scénarios, il n'avait jamais pensé que son âme sœur pouvait vouloir le chercher et le retrouver ! Il eut soudain la ridicule pensée de ne pas se trouver très présentable.

La porte s'ouvrit mais il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir le visiteur.

« _Stupefix_ ! »

Le sort le figea. Il bascula sur le sol raide comme un morceau de bois et furieux de ne pas avoir pu voir le bêta. Oui, "le" bêta ! L'odeur était celle d'un homme. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience...

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM **

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans une chambre...**_

Ses paupières lui semblèrent faites de plomb. Il ne pouvait les soulever. Il tenta de remuer mais son corps ne répondait pas non plus. Il ne souffrait pas vraiment. Il se sentait juste terriblement lourd. Il gémit... Une main d'une agréable fraîcheur vint se poser sur son front puis se retira...

Où se trouvait-il ?

Un verre se posa sur ses lèvres et une main se glissa sur sa nuque pour l'aider à boire le contenu... De l'eau... Cela lui fit du bien... Il soupira d'aise. Il tenta de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Il réussit avec beaucoup de difficultés... Mais il le regretta bien vite car la lumière sembla lui brûler les rétines. Il referma les yeux et mit ses deux mains sur son visage. Il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation. Il entendit des déplacements autour de lui...

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, maintenant. J'ai fermé les rideaux. »

Cette voix... Il la connaissait mais il ne pouvait mettre un nom dessus. D'ailleurs, qui était-il ? Cette pensée le surprit tant qu'il se releva brusquement pour observer autour de lui. Il était dans un lit, dans une chambre ! Une grande chambre luxueuse ! Que faisait-il là ? Il tenta de rassembler ses pensées mais son esprit semblait englué dans de la mélasse.

Il tourna son attention sur la personne présente : un jeune homme... Un très beau jeune homme blond... Il aurait voulu lui demander son identité mais sa gorge ne pouvait émettre le moindre son. Le jeune homme lui tendit le verre d'eau qu'il prit et but avec avidité.

« Est-ce que cela va mieux ?

- Oui... Put-il souffler.

- Bien... Recouche-toi. Tu as besoin de repos... »

Il obéit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le jeune homme lui sourit, absolument pas surpris par sa question.

« Je m'appelle Draco... »

Il hésita. Que devait-il dire ?

« Et toi, tu te nommes Fenrir... »

Ah... Le jeune homme savait.

« Je suis... Amnésique ? Tenta-t-il.

- Oui... mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tes souvenirs reviendront... De toute façon, je suis là pour prendre soin de toi.

- Nous avons un lien de parenté ?

- Non... Je suis ton fiancé. »

Ah... Il était fiancé... Son regard parcourut le corps du jeune homme... Il résuma la situation : il se nommait Fenrir, il était amnésique, il était fiancé... et il n'avait pas mauvais goûts du tout !

« Pourquoi suis-je amnésique ?

- Tu as eu un grave malaise pendant ton incarcération à Azkaban. J'ai obtenu une dérogation pour que tu sois transféré chez moi pour que ce genre de choses n'arrive plus. »

Azkaban ? La prison ? Pourquoi pouvait-il se souvenir de ce qu'était cet endroit et ne pas se souvenir de son propre nom ? Et surtout pourquoi y avait-il été incarcéré ?

Devant sa surprise, le jeune homme reprit.

« Je voudrais que pour l'instant tu te reposes. Je t'expliquerai tout en détail quand tu te sentiras un peu mieux... »

Il se sentait si fatigué. Il était si bien dans ce lit. Aucun danger ne le guettait. Alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller ? Il saurait bien assez tôt ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit sous le regard particulièrement satisfait du jeune blond...

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM **

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius**__**...**_

Narcissa était assise sur un des canapés, dégustant avec plaisir son thé... Elle attendait que son mari finisse sa conversation par poudre de cheminette avec le chef des Aurors, Ronald Weasley, quelque peu inquiet par la libération de leur nouvel hôte. Lucius insistait sur l'état de l'homme et le jeune homme insistait sur son assignation à domicile... Pour le principe puisque la décision avait été prise officiellement mais mieux valait ne pas faire de vague. Ce n'était qu'une conversation de convenance. Elle ne se faisait aucun souci...

Tout avait été traité par voie officielle. Hermione Granger, de son état civil Madame Ronald Bilius Weasley ce qui avait beaucoup aidé, avait été plus que compréhensive quand elle les avait reçus dans son bureau au Magenmagot. Lucius avait mené la conversation d'une main de maître. Elle était particulièrement fière de son mari même si la cause était facile à défendre face à une femme qui défendait toute liberté individuelle. Il était vrai que la jeune juge s'était un peu crispée quand Draco lui avait annoncé le nom de son compagnon. C'était là que Lucius avait été particulièrement rusé : il était arrivé à faire passer un sort d'Oubliette particulièrement puissant pour un acte d'utilité publique et un geste d'amour infini pour son fils. Tout le reste se passa sans anicroche. Hermione Granger avec sa maîtrise parfaite des lois même les plus oubliées, réussit à leur fournir un dossier si bien ficelé que Fenrir Greyback fut livré inconscient et ligoté dans le laboratoire de Severus, le surlendemain...

Merlin qu'il était bon d'avoir un Maître des Potions surdoué parmi ses amis. Il avait fait des merveilles. Narcissa se dit même qu'il avait fait des miracles. En quelques jours, Severus avait transformé l'immonde loque puante qu'il avait reçue en être humain... Et même en intéressant être humain... Assez intéressant pour qu'elle soit rassurée sur l'avenir de son fils ! Restait à savoir jusqu'où le sort d'Oubliette avait fonctionné. Greyback devait perdre tout souvenir sur sa vie passée mais garder des bases correctes pour ne pas être devenir un idiot à qui il faudrait tout réapprendre ou pire un légume qui ne serait qu'une ombre de compagnon...

Lucius finit enfin sa conversation, au moment même où quelques coups furent portés à la porte. Draco entra, un sourire de pure satisfaction sur le visage. Narcissa et Lucius lui retournèrent ce sourire. Ils savaient déjà que tout était pour le mieux.

« Mère, père, je vous annonce officiellement que je vais avoir le plus docile des compagnons que jamais aucun Veela dominant n'a possédé ! Annonça le jeune aristocrate avec arrogance.

- J'en suis ravi pour toi, mon fils. Répondit son père.

- Nous pouvons prévoir la cérémonie pour demain. Qu'en penses-vous ?

- Laissons-lui encore un peu de temps pour se rétablir complètement de son incarcération et de ses longues heures de _Stupefix_ et laisse-lui aussi un peu de temps pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle situation... Proposa sa mère.

- Bien, je patienterai mais pas plus de quelques jours. La pleine lune est dans peu de temps et je veux pouvoir maîtriser parfaitement mon compagnon avant de lui faire porter mon héritier.

- Je reste encore un peu sceptique sur cette possibilité... Tenta Lucius.

- Père... Severus m'a assuré que sa nouvelle potion Tue-loup n'interférerait pas sur celle de fertilité ! Assura Draco.

- Tu devrais tout de même attendre quelques mois avant de mettre en route un enfant.

- Mais mère, tout se passe parfaitement bien !

- Reste prudent, Draco. Il faut que tu vérifies la stabilité du sort. Il ne faudrait pas que Greyback retrouve la mémoire alors qu'il porte ton héritier. Ce serait un moyen de pression trop important...

- Ta mère a raison... Confirma Lucius. Même si Severus a prévu une Potion d'Amnésie pour maintenir parfaitement le sort, nous devons attendre de voir les effets définitifs.

- Bien, je cède mais si tout se passe bien d'ici trois mois, vous ne pourrez plus vous opposer à cela.

- Trois mois... Bien nous sommes d'accord... Acquiesça Lucius après avoir eu le regard d'approbation de sa femme.

- Alors, qu'attendons-nous ? Allons fêter cela ! »

Draco, leur unique fils, leur fier héritier était heureux. Qu'importe les moyens qu'ils avaient utilisés !

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM **

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Fenrir...**_

L'homme ouvrit les yeux sans difficulté. Il déglutit. Sa gorge était encore un peu douloureuse mais rien de comparable avec son premier réveil. Combien de temps avait-il pu dormir ? Il tenta de se déplacer avec précaution. Ses muscles semblaient encore ankylosés mais ils répondaient tout de même à ses demandes. Il se tourna pour regarder par la grande fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait ou se levait-il ? Il attendit quelques instants... Non, ce n'était pas l'aube, c'était la fin de journée.

Il se redressa. Le drap et la couverture glissèrent, dévoilant à moitié son corps nu. Cela ne le gênait pas. Était-ce dû à son amnésie ou était-ce une habitude ? Il tenta de se lever, ce qu'il réussit non sans mal. Debout à côté de son lit, il observa ses possibilités. Une porte à sa droite... La salle d'eau sûrement, enfin, il l'espérait. Il fit quelques pas incertains mais il arriva sans encombre jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit... Oui, c'était bien une salle de bain, à la hauteur de la luxueuse chambre.

Après ses ablutions, il resta figé devant le grand miroir... Était-ce vraiment lui qui se reflétait sur cette surface ? Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il porta une main à son visage. L'inconnu en fit de même... Il était grand, très bien bâti quoiqu'un peu maigre... Peut-être les conséquences de son incarcération... Il fit glisser ses doigts sur ses traits comme pour les apprendre. Son visage lui plaisait mais une chose lui semblait inquiétante... Peut-être le fait de ne pas se reconnaître soi-même...

« Magnifique... » Murmura une voix derrière lui, qui le fit sursauter.

Il grimaça de douleur, ses muscles n'appréciant pas ce brusque mouvement. Il se retourna pour voir dans l'embrasure de la porte le jeune blond qui était présent lors de son premier réveil... Draco ? Oui, c'était bien cela, Draco.

Le jeune homme parcourait son corps du regard. Il semblait particulièrement apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Fenrir sentit une chaleur lui parcourir la nuque et le visage. Avait-il rougi ?

Draco de son côté était reconnaissant à son parrain pour le formidable travail qu'il avait réalisé. Fenrir Greyback avait un homme parfaitement désirable. Les traits étaient moins marqués. Les dents étaient blanches mais elles étaient toujours un peu trop pointues à son goût. Les cheveux châtain presque dorés avec quelques mèches argent sur les tempes, étaient parfaitement coupés à mi-longueur. Les griffes étaient redevenues ongles. Les cicatrices étaient considérablement estompées. Et les poils... Les poils étaient totalement absents ! Severus avait peut-être un peu exagéré sur ce point. Sa phobie de ce phanère l'avait mené à faire de son futur compagnon un imberbe parfait. Aucun poil où que ce soit ! Pas même un soupçon de duvet sur son visage ou sur ses organes génitaux. Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses. Les muscles n'en étaient que plus visibles et la peau n'en serait que plus douce.

« Je vois que ton corps se remet doucement des épreuves qu'il a subies... Mais ne reste pas, là. Tu vas attraper froid. Retourne dans ton lit pour te réchauffer et repose-toi. »

Le conseil était judicieux mais Fenrir fut d'abord pris d'une envie de refuser. C'était stupide. Le jeune homme ne voulait que l'aider ! Il le laissa alors prendre son bras et le raccompagner jusque son lit. Fenrir soupira de soulagement. Il était vrai qu'il était mieux dans son lit. Son accès de rébellion dans la salle de bain était tout de même curieux... Peut-être était-il un homme fier pour supporter d'être aidé dans un moment de faiblesse ? Peut-être...

« Je vois que tu te sens assez bien pour te lever. J'en suis heureux... Désires-tu manger quelque chose ?

- Non... Je n'ai pas très faim...

- Bien, je te laisse décider pour l'instant mais demain matin, il faudra que tu fasses un effort et te nourrir correctement. »

Que d'attention... Fenrir ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps s'était crispé à ce conseil qui tenait plus de l'ordre dans son esprit.

« Je t'ai apporté quelques livres sur les Veelas. Pour que tu puisses te souvenir de ton rôle de compagnon avant notre cérémonie d'union.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore liés ? S'étonna Fenrir.

- Non, nous n'avons pas pu à cause de ton incarcération.

- Qu'ai-je fait pour me retrouver à Azkaban ? Demanda l'homme avec appréhension.

- Tu étais partisan de Voldemort, un mage noir.

- Et ?

- Et tu as fait des choses pas très jolies. Tu as été condamné à perpétuité. Ta baguette a été brisée et tous tes biens confisqués... Mais ne t'encombre pas avec cela. »

Bien sûr ! Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter d'être un hors la loi, destitué de tous ses droits et ses biens !

« Tu es libre de faire ce que bon te semble tant que tu restes dans les limites dans notre propriété.

- Notre ?

- Nous allons vivre dans le Manoir de mes parents : le Manoir Malfoy. »

Le nom de famille ne lui rappelait rien. La seule chose qu'il retint était qu'il n'était pas tout à fait libre de ses mouvements.

« Et si j'ai besoin de sortir de la propriété ?

- Dans ce cas, tu es dans l'obligation de me demander l'autorisation et je t'accompagnerai...

- Je suis donc toujours prisonnier comme à Azkaban... Constata Fenrir, la gorge serrée.

- N'exagère pas ! Même si tu ne te souviens pas, je t'assure que les conditions sont loin d'être les mêmes.

- J'ai accepté d'être ton compagnon avant ou après mon malaise ? »

Draco plissa les yeux. L'homme était rusé, amnésique ou pas. Il fallait se montrer prudent.

« Bien avant bien sûr sinon je te l'aurais signalé. As-tu changé d'avis ? Provoqua le jeune blond.

- Non... Non, je suppose que non ! »

Draco sourit. Le stratagème avait fonctionné.

« J'en suis heureux car si tu refuses, j'aurais été atrocement malheureux de te rendre au Ministère et de ce fait à Azkaban... »

Était-ce une menace ?

« Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir à le faire. Donc je te conseille de lire ses livres. Nous avons remis la cérémonie à la fin de semaine pour que tu puisses reprendre des forces et avec un peu de chance retrouver la mémoire. Précisa le jeune blond, hypocritement.

- La fin de semaine ? N'est-ce pas un peu tôt ?

- Peut-être... Mais nous avons attendu si longtemps nos retrouvailles que si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je m'unirai à toi ce soir ! »

Fenrir se sentit rougir, ce qui fit ricaner son futur compagnon. Le sentiment de rébellion était toujours présent mais il ne put se décider à protester.

« Je vais lire ces livres mais pour l'instant, j'aimerai me reposer...

- Bien sûr, amour. Je te laisse. Je te veux en pleine forme pour la cérémonie. »

Le jeune homme se leva et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un naturel qui révélait une grande habitude. S'étaient-ils fréquentés auparavant ?

« Draco...

- Oui.

- Avons-nous déjà... »

Fenrir arrêta sa question là, gêné, mais le jeune homme comprit. Avec un sourire en coin, il lui répondit :

« Non, malheureusement, nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps. Mais j'ai hâte d'y être, vu toutes les conversations que nous avons eues à ce sujet et surtout vu nos baisers passionnés. »

Le mensonge était énorme mais c'était un bon test pour voir le niveau de souvenir qu'avait l'homme. Celui-ci hésitait.

« J'espère... que je vais m'en souvenir rapidement pour ne pas te décevoir. »

Draco jubila. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau avant de partir.

« Tu ne me décevras pas, Fenrir. Le destin choisit toujours le Compagnon soumis idéal pour un Veela dominant. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit... »

Draco referma la porte, encore plus satisfait qu'à son arrivée. Tout était parfait ! À part peut-être cette petite exagération d'absence de poils... Cela rendait l'homme un peu moins viril mais vu son futur rôle, cela lui convenait bien... Il ricana seul, pensant aux boutades qu'il allait pouvoir lancer à son parrain au dîner...

...

Dans la chambre, Fenrir ferma les yeux après le départ du jeune blond. Quelque chose le chiffonnait. Une partie de son esprit, profondément cachée, semblait vouloir de rebeller. Peu importait, il avait besoin de sommeil. Il réfléchirait à tout cela le lendemain. Peut-être que d'ici là, ses souvenirs seraient revenus et que cela expliquait les hurlements au fond de son esprit...

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM **

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la salle à manger, au dîner**__**...**_

« Alors quelles nouvelles, de Greyback ? Demanda Lucius à son fils.

- Tout se passe comme prévu. Annonça Draco avec fierté. Par contre, dorénavant, je vous prierai tous de l'appeler Fenrir. Cela me facilitera la tâche pour qu'il n'ait aucun doute sur le fait que nous nous fréquentons depuis un petit moment et qu'il a bel et bien accepté de s'unir à moi avant son amnésie.

- C'est juste... Confirma son père. Commençons par l'appeler ainsi même s'il n'est pas présent. Cela nous évitera toute erreur en sa présence. Nous n'avons pris tant de précautions. Je ne voudrais pas avoir sacrifier toute notre argenterie en l'entassant dans le grenier comme de la vulgaire vaisselle en vain... Donc ne semons pas le doute dans l'esprit de notre loup-garou par une simple erreur de nom ! Reprenons... Comment va Fenrir ?

- Il se remet doucement de son transplanage alors qu'il était stupéfixié. Son corps est absolument fabuleux. Je te remercie d'ailleurs pour cela, Severus. C'est un vrai régal pour les yeux.

- Je suis ravi que cela te plaise... Répondit le Maître des Potions avec orgueil.

- Mais n'as-tu pas un peu exagéré pour les poils ? Ou plutôt pour leur totale absence.

- Tu as déjà de la chance que j'ai trouvé ses cheveux beaucoup plus attrayants longs sinon ils y seraient passés aussi ! Répliqua Severus, un peu vexé, sous les rires de ses amis.

- Tu ne peux comprendre, Draco... Intervint Narcissa. Ton parrain a eu un petit "accident" avec un loup-garou lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il a surmonté sa peur mais depuis, on ne peut plus lui parler de poils...

- Cela aurait pu être pire ! Se défendit le susceptible Maître des Potions.

- Il faudra tout de même qu'un jour, tu surmontes cette phobie, parrain. Il ne faut jamais rester avec un point faible aussi insignifiant soit-il. C'est toi qui m'as appris cela.

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Me laisser pousser la barbe ? Demanda le concerné, un peu agressif.

- Tu pourrais prendre un animal de compagnie...

- J'ai déjà un chat !

- Severus ! S'indigna Narcissa.

- Qu'y a-t-il, mère ? Interrogea Draco, sentant l'entourloupe de son parrain.

- Son chat est un sphinx ! Cette race a la particularité de ne pas avoir de poils ! Dénonça-t-elle.

- Sevy !

- Ne m'appelle ainsi, mon petit dragonnet !

- Un partout ! On arrête là ! Coupa immédiatement le jeune blond sous le rire de ses parents. Mais franchement, cela devient vraiment excessif, cette aversion des poils. Tu en es au point de prendre un chat sans poils ! Franchement parrain, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose.

- Au lieu de me sermonner, occupe-toi de ton loup-sphinx !

- Vous imaginez si je lui rendais sa liberté... Le premier soir de pleine lune, le choc du loup-garou de se retrouver sans fourrure ? »

Imaginant la scène qui ne se produirait jamais, Draco se mit à rire, suivi des trois...

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM **

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Fenrir, le lendemain...**_

Fenrir s'était réveillé presque frais et dispos... Presque. Il avait retrouvé un peu d'appétit et avait fait honneur à son petit-déjeuner mais surtout à son déjeuner : la viande rouge, tendre et saignante à souhait, avait été un pur régal !

Il avait profité de la matinée pour lire les livres que lui avait portés Draco. Les informations étaient plus ou moins claires mais ce qui le gênait le plus était cette histoire de dominance. En son fort intérieur, il sentait qu'il ne voulait pas se soumettre mais il était bien indiqué que le Compagnon du Veela le faisait pour le plaisir de celui-ci mais aussi pour le sien. Pourquoi refuserait-il ? Le jeune homme était riche, beau, attentionné... Mais son attitude de dominant le dérangeait. Il devait bien s'y faire car s'il se liait à lui, ce serait son lot quotidien...

Il repensa à leur conversation de la veille. S'il refusait le lien, il retournerait à Azkaban. Avec le recul, c'était bien une menace, une sorte de chantage... Il ne se souvenait pas de son séjour là-bas mais il avait la forte impression qu'il ne voudrait pas y retournait et le jeune blond s'en servait sans aucune gêne. Celui-ci ne devait pas être aussi angélique qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Il devrait se méfier de lui. Mais accepte-t-on de se lier à une personne si on n'avait pas confiance en elle ?

Il soupira. Avait-il réellement le choix ? L'union avec un Veela ou Azkaban seul... Si seulement il pouvait retrouver ses souvenirs, cela pourrait peut-être l'aider à prendre sa décision. Comment pouvait-il hésiter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?! Il secoua sa tête et posa ses yeux sur le livre qu'il tenait. Après tout, si cela ne lui convenait pas, il pourrait tenter de s'enfuir loin de là. C'était le Veela, dominant ou pas, qui avait besoin de la présence de son Compagnon. Celui-ci pouvait souffrir de son absence mais il ne pouvait en mourir de chagrin... C'était à voir...

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM **

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Fenrir, quelques jours plus tard**__**...**_

Tout s'était passé si vite. Après avoir lu les livres, Draco était venu lui demander s'il confirmait l'acceptation de leur union. Il le fit avec un pincement au cœur. Le jeune blond le somma de s'habiller de vêtements qu'il avait apportés pour pouvoir l'aider à descendre dans la salle à manger et assister au dîner familial. Il refit les présentations. Il n'eut aucun flash, aucun souvenir, mêmes vagues, des personnes présentes. Tous s'étaient montrés aimables mais distants...

Les quelques jours suivants se passèrent de la même manière. Il suivit tout ce que le jeune homme lui ordonnait de faire. Tout aurait eu l'air parfait s'il n'avait pas cet arrière-goût d'amertume constant...

C'était le jour de la cérémonie de l'union et Fenrir avait été apprêté pour cela par plusieurs personnes : tailleur, coiffeur, elfes... Il releva la tête pour regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Il était mal à l'aise même s'il se trouvait magnifique dans sa tenue : une robe sorcière entièrement faite de taffetas brodé de fil de soie blanche. Ses cheveux avaient été rassemblés avec un riche catogan piqué d'un lys blanc. Il avait la ridicule impression d'être la jeune vierge que l'on allait présenter à son seigneur et maître !

Un pop se fit entendre.

« Kimmy doit dire que Maître Draco demande à Maître Fenrir de descendre les rejoindre.

- Merci, Kimmy. J'arrive. »

La petite Elfe de Maison rosit à la gentillesse de l'homme puis disparut.

Fenrir soupira, saisit son bouquet de lys coordonné à sa coiffure et sortit pour rejoindre son futur compagnon...

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM **

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la salle de bal**__**...**_

Fenrir était à genoux devant Draco. Il sentait les regards insistants sur lui mais il n'osait se tourner pour les croiser...

Lorsqu'il était entré dans l'immense pièce, il avait été impressionné par le monde qui s'y trouvait mais aucun visage ne lui avait été familier. Déçu, il avait remonté l'allée faite au milieu des personnes jusqu'à un autel où l'attendait son futur compagnon. Un vieil homme semblait devoir présider la cérémonie. Ses yeux pétillants de malice se posèrent sur lui. Cela l'inquiéta plus qu'autre chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi, que Draco lui demanda de s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Il eut un moment d'hésitation mais ce n'était plus le moment de réfléchir ! Il devait le faire !

Le vieil homme qui se nommait Albus Dumbledore commença la cérémonie dans un silence pesant. Draco et lui répondirent comme la tradition le voulait à toutes les questions sur les rôles qui les lieraient à partir de ce jour mais il eut quelques réticences à dire oui à la question " Fenrir, acceptes-tu Draco comme compagnon dominant, seul maître dans vos décisions de couple ?" Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Il ne pouvait donner tant de pouvoir sur lui à ce jeune homme ! Mais il répondit tout de même "oui".

Dumbledore finit la cérémonie par une formule qui lia leurs mains quelques instants d'un lien de lumière blanche. Draco le releva et l'embrasse chastement. Tous applaudirent et vinrent féliciter le nouveau couple... Ou plutôt ils vinrent féliciter Draco !

On servit le vin d'honneur mais Draco lui présenta une coupe différente des autres lui précisant qu'il ne pouvait boire d'alcool vu les traitements qu'il prenait. Il accepta le verre avec mauvaise volonté. Une boisson forte n'aurait pas été superflue vu sa nervosité. Mais il eut l'agréable surprise de constater que la boisson que lui avait servie son compagnon avait un effet apaisant. Avait-il glissé un calmant dans son verre ? Il ne put aller plus loin de sa pensée tant le liquide qui lui réchauffait le corps le mit dans un état de béatitude...

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM **

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco...**_

La soirée était finie. Les invités étaient partis. Ses parents s'étaient retirés avec discrétion. Il ne restait qu'eux...

Draco avait pris la main de son compagnon et l'avait emmené dans sa chambre. Il avait hâte de consommer sa nuit de noce. Le Veela en lui était surexcité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin former son lien. Fenrir avait bu le sédatif sans rechigner. Merci Severus d'avoir donné à sa potion un goût agréable ! Mais cela ne suffirait certainement pas à soumettre son tout nouveau compagnon. Tout était heureusement prévu...

Draco lui offrit un verre pour sceller en privé leur amour. Fenrir but la boisson qu'il lui avait offerte sans aucune méfiance. Le blond sourit : l'aphrodisiaque ferait son effet dans quelques minutes. Avec toute autre conquête, il aurait joué de son charme et de son savoir-faire mais, là, face à un loup-garou en sommeil, il ne devait rien risquer. Il devait consolider le lien cette nuit !

Il enleva avec impatience leurs robes de cérémonie. Finalement son parrain avait peut-être raison d'être si maniaque dans sa chasse du poil. Les muscles développés du lycan saillaient sous sa peau lisse, exacerbant sa libido déjà bien développée ! Draco prit Fenrir dans ses bras. Il était un peu plus grand que lui mais une fois allongé cela n'aurait plus d'importance. Il parsema son cou de baisers. Fenrir sentait bon. Était-ce dû à la préparation sophistiquée qu'il avait subie ou était-ce son odeur naturelle ? Un peu des deux sûrement... Draco remonta jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla qui engendra un gémissement chez son compagnon. Il passa une main dans son dos puis descendit prendre une fesse pour la malaxer. Il s'avança doucement faisant reculer l'homme jusqu'au lit où il buta et s'effondra. Draco, Veela dominant, savoura cet instant... Son compagnon était là, magnifiquement préparé pour lui, selon ses goûts. Il s'offrait sans pudeur à lui, désinhibé par les différentes potions qu'il avait bues, prêt à se donner entièrement après avoir accepté de se lier à lui. Il était comblé et le serait encore plus une fois qu'il serait profondément enfoui en lui. Il frissonna à cette idée...

Allongé sur le lit, Fenrir sentait une intense chaleur se répandre dans ses veines et lorsque Draco lui effleura le torse du bout des doigts, son sexe se mit immédiatement à durcir. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il gémit de nouveau ne sachant déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un signe de plaisir ou de refus.

Draco, très excité par la vision de son compagnon au souffle court, aux joues en feu et à la virilité gonflée, fit glisser fiévreusement ses mains sur ce corps qu'il voulait entièrement découvrir. Il admirait la vue qui s'offrait à lui : le catogan s'était défait laissant les cheveux de l'homme se répandre sur l'oreiller, les yeux brillants et dilatés par le désir, provoqué par l'effet conjugué de l'aphrodisiaque et des caresses… Le Veela, n'en pouvant plus, passa alors à l'action. Il se plaça au-dessus de ce corps parfaitement travaillé et embrassa Fenrir langoureusement tandis que ses mains caressaient ses flancs. Son compagnon ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser et ne put s'empêcher de bouger ses hanches contre le corps de son Veela, espérant plus de contacts. Draco poussa un gémissement de désir. Il quitta les lèvres de son compagnon, se pencha et lécha un téton. Il le mordilla doucement pendant qu'il pinçait le deuxième du bout des doigts. La respiration de Fenrir se fit erratique. Draco descendit goûter la peau de son ventre, glissa sa langue jusqu'au fruit défendu qu'il goba faisant sursauter son futur amant. Il suça, lécha, grignota...

Le corps de Fenrir était en feu. Il était assailli par tant de sensations de plaisir qu'il ne savait plus où il était et avec qui il était. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que ces sensations de plaisir intense continuent indéfiniment... Puis un doigt, enduit d'une substance froide et gélatineuse, effleura ses testicules, les dépassa et vint taquiner du bout des doigts l'entrée défendue. Il le sentit le pénétrer doucement. Ses muscles se tendirent ce qui ramena quelque peu l'homme à la réalité.

Draco sentant son compagnon se crisper de nouveau revint l'embrasser pour étouffer toute tentative de refus. Fenrir devait se détendre pour qu'il puisse le prendre sans lui causer de douleur. Il allait prendre sa virginité... La virginité d'un alpha ! Son sexe se durcit un peu plus à cette pensée. Il allait soumettre cet homme si fier, si arrogant,... C'était jouissif ! Il n'aurait pas dû avoir de telles pensées. En tant que bon Veela, il ne devait penser qu'au bien-être de son compagnon mais le sentiment de domination était tel qu'il devait faire preuve d'une maîtrise absolue pour ne pas jouir à la seule idée de le pénétrer profondément... Il reprit les mouvements de va et vient de son doigt pour temporiser ses ardeurs.

Fenrir se perdit dans le baiser que lui donnait Draco. C'était rassurant et excitant à la fois. Le jeune homme semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait : il était assurément un amant talentueux pour provoquer la sensation d'être consumé par des flammes de désir. Un deuxième doigt pénétra en lui et, bien que la sensation soit étrange mais peu inconfortable, ne put retenir un petit gémissement plaintif. Les va et vient se firent lents et doux... Son corps se tordit de plaisir au plus grand bonheur de son amant. Son souffle s'accéléra encore..

Draco bougea plus rapidement ses doigts dans la moiteur accueillante de son compagnon, afin de l'élargir assez pour qu'il puisse entrer en lui sans résistance. Les petits gémissements de Fenrir gagnèrent en volume quand il introduisit un troisième doigt. Pour détourner son attention de la douleur qu'il devait commencer à ressentir, Draco reprit ses caresses buccales sur le membre de l'homme. De ses doigts profondément ancrés en lui, il continua à chercher délicatement la zone qui apporterait un plaisir tel à son amant qu'il ne penserait plus à se rebeller... Et il trouva. Fenrir se cambra et hurla. Draco eut un sourire en coin et continua ses caresses sur la glande si sensible. Il obtint une symphonie de sons qui mirent ses sens en ébullition. Il ne pouvait plus attendre ! Il ne pouvait plus contrôler son Veela ! Il devait le prendre immédiatement ! Les préliminaires avaient dû être suffisantes sinon il se ferait pardonner plus tard...

Fenrir baignait dans un océan de sensations intenses. La douleur et son sentiment de rébellion avaient reflué bien loin dans son esprit. Tout n'était plus que plaisir... Il gémit de frustration quand les doigts le quittèrent. Il sentit le Veela se relever et le retourner pour le mettre sur le ventre. Deux mains lui écartèrent les jambes et ramenèrent son bassin vers l'arrière pour qu'il se retrouve à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il n'opposa aucune résistance, toujours perdu dans son plaisir...

Draco pressa alors lentement vers l'avant et la tête de son pénis pénétra l'anneau de muscles. Fenrir se cambra et rejeta la tête en arrière avec un cri de douleur. La préparation quoique attentive et minutieuse n'avait pas été assez longue et le corps vierge de son compagnon, à la dominance refoulée, avait du mal à accepter cette intrusion. Il le sentit gronder dangereusement. Il tendit la main pour masser la nuque de l'homme et le calmer. Le loup en lui ne devait pas se réveiller ! Sentant les muscles se détendre, il continua sa pénétration glissant entièrement en lui. Les grondements reprirent et l'homme tenta de se dérober en glissant vers l'avant. Draco dut le plaquer contre le matelas de tout son long. Tenant fermement ses bras dessus de sa tête, il l'immobilisa sous son corps pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Heureusement qu'il avait pris la potion car avec sa force naturelle, Fenrir se serait débarrassé facilement de lui. Draco reprit ses baisers dont il parsema patiemment la nuque et les épaules de l'homme pour tenter de nouveau de le calmer. C'était difficile de garder son sang-froid. Son compagnon était si étroit, si doux, si chaud… Il n'avait qu'une envie : céder à son instinct de Veela Dominant qui lui disait de prendre avec violence et sans retenue cet homme qui, par les liens d'une union magique, lui appartenait corps et âme ! Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal...

Fenrir n'appréciait pas cette sensation d'emprisonnement. Il tenta de se débattre mais la douleur l'en dissuada. Il laissa sa respiration ralentir. Son calme fut le signal pour son bourreau qui commença à bouger en lui. C'était douloureux. Il voulait que l'organe qui ne semblait pas adapté à son corps soit extirpé de son intimité. Il poussa des grognements de douleur mais au fur et à mesure des lents coups de reins du Veela, les grognements se transformèrent en gémissements pour finir en hurlements de plaisir.

Très excité par la soumission de son compagnon, Draco lui mordilla l'épaule mais ne le relâcha pas. Il put enfin se laisser aller à son désir. Il se retira presque entièrement très lentement pour replonger et le pénétrer profondément. Son désir fut attisé par la vision de l'homme à ce moment : les doigts crispés sur les draps et la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir. Son compagnon donnait de petits mouvements inconscients du bassin venant à la rencontre de chacune de ses poussées. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Fenrir Greyback puisse être aussi sensuel. Il se tordait, gémissait, étouffait ses cris de pure jouissance... Sans plus aucune retenue, le blond intensifia ses coups de reins. Il le pilonna plusieurs minutes, le clouant au matelas avec une sensation de plaisir intense mêlée à un sentiment de pouvoir absolu...

Enfin, il sentit ses muscles se contracter autour de lui : Fenrir jouissait. Draco donna quelques ondulations énergiques de ses reins en feu avant de répandre sa semence profondément en son compagnon avec un cri d'extase. Merlin que c'était bon ! Il s'effondra sur le corps pantelant de son compagnon et il attendit quelques minutes qu'ils reprennent tous deux leur respiration. Puis il attrapa sa baguette sur le chevet, lança un sort de nettoyage et tira les couvertures. Il regarda Fenrir s'endormir rapidement dans ses bras puis il ferma les yeux pour le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée...

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM **

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco, le lendemain...**_

Draco se réveilla aux premiers rayons du soleil. Il était bien mais seulement bien... Curieux, ne devait-il pas être dans un état de béatitude totale après s'être lié à son compagnon ? Pas qu'il se sentait mal mais il n'était pas mieux qu'après n'importe quelle nuit avec une conquête quelconque ! Peut-être que le lien n'était pas encore en place ?

Il sentit l'homme à ses côtés bouger. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

« Bonjour, amour... Comment vas-tu ? »

Fenrir le repoussa violemment.

« Mal ! Comment as-tu osé, hier soir ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Il me prend que j'ai maintenant toutes mes facultés pour penser ! Et la boisson que tu m'as demandée de boire était un sédatif, un inhibiteur de volonté ou je ne sais quoi ! Mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal ! »

L'homme était furieux. Il allait se lever quand Draco le retint.

« Attends, amour ! Je suis désolé que tu le prennes ainsi. Je voulais juste faciliter notre première fois pour ne pas que tu en souffres de trop. Tu es déjà si affecté par ton malaise, je ne voulais pas ajouté ta crainte de notre nuit de noces à cela.

- Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis ! Rétorqua Fenrir qui se laissa tout de même ramener sur le lit.

- Cela n'aurait pas eu le même effet... Mais maintenant que nous sommes tous deux éveillés et totalement conscients, je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura que du plaisir... S'il-te-plait, amour... Minauda le blond.

- Grfff !

- Cela veut dire que je suis pardonné ? » Demanda innocemment Draco en embrassant la nuque de l'homme.

Fenrir ne répondit rien mais se laissa aller contre le jeune homme à genoux derrière lui. Draco avait gagné. Fenrir cédait... Pour cette fois. Les baisers qu'il recevait étaient si excitants. Il n'allait pas gâcher un instant pareil par un accès d'humeur qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Le jeune blond passa une main sur son torse, il le plaqua un peu plus contre lui, il continua de le parsemer de baisers et il fit descendre sa main pour lui saisir son sexe déjà naturellement dressé par son érection matinale. Il massa doucement l'organe turgescent. Fenrir gémit de plaisir. Il glissa ses mains derrière lui pour agripper les hanches de son compagnon-Veela. Il sentit celui-ci onduler contre lui, geste hautement suggestif...

Draco avait assez de savoir-faire pour amadouer son tout nouvel amant. Les conditions n'étaient plus les mêmes que la veille. La tension de la cérémonie était loin. L'appréhension de se donner une première fois n'était plus de mise. Malgré une certaine douleur qui devait persister, son entrée intime devait être un peu plus souple... Restait à convaincre son difficile compagnon...

Le blond laissa sa langue glisser sur la peau douce de l'homme. Il s'amusa à tracer des arabesques humides sur son épaule gauche puis souffla dessus. Fenrir moins réticent frissonna sous cette exquise torture. Il décida de se délecter du reste de ce corps presque offert... Il partit donc à la conquête de ce dos glabre, l'explorant de ses lèvres et de ses mains, se délectant des gémissements incontrôlés dont il était l'unique et fier responsable. Sa main descendit sensuellement le long de sa hanche. Fenrir se pencha vers l'avant, se retrouvant sur ses mains. La croupe cambrée de façon bien impudique pour quelqu'un qui avait tenté de se refuser à lui... Il s'empressa d'accéder à cette indécente supplique. Il écarta les deux globes musclés et posa son sexe sur l'orifice encore légèrement tuméfié. Était-ce bien raisonnable de le prendre ainsi sans lubrifiant ? N'avait-il pas promis quelques instants plus tôt de ne lui procurer que du plaisir ? Il hésita... Mais lorsque Fenrir gémit, ses épaules touchant presque les draps, son cul levé bien haut, aussi sensuel et soumis qu'une catin, le blond perdit tout contrôle et plongea profondément dans l'antre chaude et humide qu'il lui était offerte. Un long râle l'accueillit mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il saisit les hanches de l'homme et commença une série de va et vient à une cadence effrénée. Il entendait son compagnon respirer fortement sous son joug mais aucun geste de fuite ou de rejet ne fut entreprit. Draco sourit de triomphe. Son compagnon pliait ! Il voulait voir son regard soumis. Il se retira, se recula, saisit le corps de l'homme et le retourna brusquement sur le dos. Il souleva ses deux jambes, passa ses deux bras sous ses genoux pour se donner un libre accès aux entrailles brûlantes et replongea en lui avec rage...

Fenrir ne contrôlait plus rien. Sa tête allait de gauche à droite sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les yeux fermés, il mordait sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler de plaisir à chaque coup de boutoir de son jeune Veela si fringant. Il sentit celui-ci se pencher à son oreille et lui murmurer :

« Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde-moi pendant que je jouis en toi ! »

Fenrir obéit. Draco plongea en lui son regard de vainqueur, ce qui lui fit ressentir une certaine gêne mais la vague de plaisir qui le traversa aux sauvages coups de reins du jeune homme balaya toute pensée. Dans un dernier mouvement, il sentit son corps se resserrer intimement par de rapides petits à-coups. Il jouissait... ce qui déclencha automatiquement la jouissance de Draco. Celui-ci s'affala sur son corps en sueur... Ils restèrent quelques instants l'un contre l'autre puis Draco l'embrassa et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain en lui lançant un nonchalant :

« C'était vraiment bien ! »

Une fois seul, Fenrir se retourna sur le ventre. Il attrapa l'oreille à sa portée et le serra contre lui. Oui, c'était bien... Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de malaise constant ?

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM **

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau du Maître de maison, dans la matinée...**_

Draco était silencieux, la tête renversée sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Tu es donc déçu ? Demanda son père après son récit.

- Je ne dirais pas "déçu" mais je m'entendais à quelque chose de plus fort qu'une intense bonne baise ! »

Lucius laissa passer l'expression. Son fils avait voulu le voir seul, c'était bien pour lui confier ce qui pesait sur son cœur en toute liberté et non pour recevoir un cours de niveau de langue.

« C'était peut-être parce qu'il était sous l'influence de cette potion. Cela a atténué les sensations que vous auriez dues ressentir...

- Je ne pense pas. La potion n'inhibait que lui pas moi ! D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il l'avait bu car il a essayé de se rebeller.

- Vas-tu être obligé de lui donner à chaque fois ?

- Dans un premier temps, oui, m'a dit Severus. La potion a un effet immédiat qui s'estompe au fil des heures mais il en reste toujours des traces dans son sang. Cela s'accumulera et il deviendra docile en permanence. De plus, si j'arrive à le soumettre lors de la prochaine pleine lune, il le restera un certain temps.

- Rien n'est donc définitif... Tenta de le rassurer son père.

- Hum... Oui mais j'espère que cela s'arrangera. J'ai formé le lien maintenant je peux prendre un peu plus de temps pour le consolider. Ce n'est pas une tâche qui me rebute. Severus a vraiment fait un excellent travail pour lui enlever tous ses attributs de loup-garou et lui donner un aspect désirable. C'est très, très réussi... »

Lucius observa son fils. Il semblait satisfait mais il était loin de ressentir l'euphorie d'un Veela dans l'Union. Il avait besoin de soutien.

« Tu sais, Draco. Après le premier enfant, les rapports deviennent plus... explosifs.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le jeune blond, soudain intéressé par cette information qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Eh bien, sans vouloir entrer dans les détails ou te pousser à le faire trop tôt, la grossesse du compagnon ou de la compagne rend son corps particulièrement affolant pour le Veela. »

Draco le regarda surpris. Non, il ne voulait rien imaginer entre ses parents mais l'idée était très intéressante.

« Mais garde cela en dernier recours. Essaie plutôt de le dominer à la pleine lune... »

La prochaine se trouvait être dans trois jours... Draco devait gagner un peu plus la confiance de Fenrir s'il voulait que son loup reste terré au fond de son esprit par le sort d'Oubliette qu'il lui avait lancé. Cela renforcerait l'effet de la nouvelle potion Tue-loup. Fenrir devait rester avec un corps humain, son esprit humain aussi mais rien ne garantissait que le loup ne tente pas une rébellion...

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM **

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la bibliothèque, trois jours plus tard**__**...**_

Fenrir se prélassait sur un canapé un livre à la main dans cette pièce qu'il préférait entre toutes. Ses larges fenêtres donnaient sur le magnifique parc de la propriété et elles baignaient l'endroit d'une éclatante lumière. D'où lui venaient ses envie de clarté ? De son séjour dans les sombres cachots d'Azkaban ? Peut-être... Aucun souvenir ne lui était revenu, que ce soit que sur son incarcération ou sur sa vie de Mangemort... Sur ce dernier point, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir la vérité. D'ailleurs, Draco avait détourné la moindre de ses questions à ce sujet... Il avait laissé tomber. À quoi bon essayer de retrouver des souvenirs qui allaient le torturer ? Pourtant il avait émis l'idée que si quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien lui racontait sa vie, il pourrait retrouver des brides de son passé... Draco avait été formellement contre. D'après les médicomages spécialisés dans l'Amnésie, il risquait de réinventer son passé plutôt que de s'en souvenir réellement. C'était dangereux et inutile lui avait répondu le blond sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun recours.

Il attrapa sa tasse de thé et en but une gorgée. Il aurait tout de même bien voulu savoir qui il était réellement et retrouver les sentiments qu'il avait dus avoir envers Draco... Il soupira. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, son acharnement à répondre au moindre de ses désirs, il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment fort pour le joli blond. Pourtant il appréciait les torrides étreintes qu'ils avaient chaque soir depuis leur union... Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?! L'archétype même du prince charmant l'avait choisi comme compagnon, le faisait jouir tous les soirs, accédait à ses demandes et lui... Lui n'en voulait pas ! Peut-être qu'avec le temps...

Fenrir reprit la lecture de son livre sur l'histoire du monde sorcier. Il découvrait des faits qui en même temps lui semblaient familiers. La sensation était étrange. Resterait-il dans cet état toute sa vie ? Le Maître des Potions qui lui fournissait toutes ses breuvages lui avait annoncé que c'était une possibilité à ne pas exclure. Alors autant reconstruire sa vie avec ce qu'il possédait et non avec un hypothétique passé qui se faisait désirer. C'était le conseil que lui avait donné sa belle famille. Mais il se sentait si... Incomplet !

La comtoise sonna cinq heures. Draco n'allait pas tarder à rentrer de son lieu de travail. C'était un homme d'affaires important tout comme son père et leur aura de Veela les aidait souvent à obtenir les contrats qu'ils désiraient. Pas étonnant que les Malfoy soient si riches !

Fenrir en bon compagnon devait l'accueillir avec le sourire et écouter le récit de sa journée. Quelque chose le dérangeait dans cette attitude. Il aurait des enfants qu'il se sentirait coincé dans la peau d'une mère de famille ! Non que ce rôle le répugnait mais une alarme au fond de son esprit lui hurlait qu'il n'était pas fait pour cette vie ! Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Tant qu'aucun souvenir ne lui revenait en tête, il ne pouvait prétendre à autre chose. Ou plutôt si ! Il pouvait demander à retourner à Azkaban. Très peu pour lui ! C'était parmi les souvenirs qui ne devraient pas trop lui manquer !

Il continua sa lecture mais il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Draco était en retard. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme qui mettait un point d'honneur à être toujours ponctuel. "La ponctualité est la politesse des rois" lui avait-il dit l'avant veille lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le dernier coup de cinq heures qu'avait sonnées la comtoise.

Il releva la tête : cinq heure vingt... Peut-être devait-il s'inquiéter ? Mais au moment où il allait appeler un elfe de maison, l'âtre de la cheminée s'enflamma d'une couleur verte. Draco arriva impeccable malgré le voyage.

« Bonjour, Amour...

- Tu es en retard. Indiqua Fenrir avec l'envie de prendre le blond en faute.

- Fenrir ! Je t'ai dit ce matin que j'allais chercher ta potion spéciale pour ce soir. Aurais-tu oublié cela aussi ? Reprocha gentiment le blond moqueur.

- Non... Bien sûr que non... Tu me manquais, c'est tout... Mentit l'homme.

- Que c'est adorable ! Mais tu dois te soigner correctement pour éviter ce genre d'absences et pour tenter de retrouver ton passé. »

Draco s'approcha de lui, se pencha et l'embrassa. Puis il se lança dans le récit de son interminable et épuisante journée. Fenrir n'en avait que faire. Cela l'ennuyait profondément, d'autant plus que lui n'avait rien à dire ! Lecture, repas, lecture, sieste, lecture,... Trois jours et il considérait déjà sa vie comme morose...

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM **

**.**

_*****Warning : rating M+*****_

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco...**_

Étendu nu entre les draps du lit, Fenrir attendait son compagnon. Il avait pris ses potions et s'était préparé pour la nuit. Il observa son corps à moitié découvert. Que c'était curieux cette absence de pilosité ! Pas désagréable... Cela lui faisait une peau magnifiquement douce comme ne cessait de le répéter Draco... Mais cela avait un côté artificiel vu son imposante musculature. Il passa une main sur son torse, sa peau frissonna. Il se trouvait bien sensible. Les potions auraient-elles des effets secondaires ? Draco le lui aurait signalé. Avait-il bu un aphrodisiaque ? Son jeune compagnon n'en avait vraiment pas besoin ! Une douce torpeur enveloppa son esprit, empêchant toute suite de pensées et lui faisant perdre la notion du temps...

Draco revint, un sourire triomphal aux lèvres. Il se glissa sous les draps contre l'homme semi-conscient. La friction de sa peau douce contre la sienne toute aussi glabre fit frissonner Fenrir jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils qui se courbèrent de plaisir.

« Tout va bien, Amour ? »

Fenrir répondit par un hochement de tête. Draco frôla ses lèvres des siennes, glissa sur sa mâchoire, arriva à l'oreille dont il lécha le lobe puis il murmura :

« Je vais te posséder entièrement, Amour. Je te chevaucherai jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes grâce. Je te ferai gémir et hurler jusqu'à t'en rendre aphone. Tu plieras sous mon désir pour que le tien n'en soit que plus intense. Je te promets une nuit de plaisir extraordinaire... »

Le cœur de l'homme s'emballa d'anticipation. Oui, il le voulait ! Il voulait se soumettre à la volonté du jeune Veela. Celui-ci était un dominant et il réclamait tout simplement son dû avec passion. Il devait tout faire pour le satisfaire !

Draco se redressa, passa sa jambe droite par-dessus le corps de son compagnon et s'assit à califourchon sur le bassin de son compagnon. Il caressa le torse offert à ses yeux et à ses mains. Merlin, qu'il était excité à l'idée de soumettre un loup-garou une nuit de pleine lune ! D'avoir le pouvoir de le maîtriser ! De le garder prisonnier à l'intérieur de l'homme !

Il se pencha pour saisir sa baguette et lança un sort pour lier délicatement mais fermement les poignets de Fenrir aux montants du lit. Il se tourna pour faire de même avec les chevilles. L'homme était dorénavant son prisonnier aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Un dernier geste de baguette et le blond ouvrit en grand les rideaux de toutes les fenêtres de la chambre. La lumière de lune qui se levait tout juste baigna la pièce...

Fenrir tressauta... Ses yeux virèrent au jaune... Soudain, il hurla se débattant comme un démon. Le loup n'acceptait pas ! Aucune soumission n'était possible ! Mais que faire ? Les entraves magiques qui maintenaient son corps et son esprit prisonniers étaient si solides qu'il ne pouvait que hurler sa rage.

Draco, toujours assis sur les hanches de l'homme, le regardait se débattre en vain. Il le toisait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. N'était-il pas sensé souffrir lorsque son compagnon était en douleur ? Mais ce loup était-il réellement son compagnon ? Après tout, il s'était lié à Fenrir Greyback, l'homme, et non le loup-garou qu'il y avait en lui ! Il secoua la tête, exaspéré. Il devait briser la bête pour s'assurer une soumission totale et pouvoir mettre en place une relation Veela/compagnon sereine. Il croisa le regard de son compagnon : la rage était seule présente... Mais il allait changer cela. Le sédatif avait endormi l'homme et la potion _Tue-loup_ spéciale de Severus empêchait la transformation de son corps en bête tout en maintenant son esprit présent.

Le loup-garou se sentait impuissant. Il avait beau tirer sur ses liens, ceux-ci ne cédaient pas ! Il arrêta de se débattre et de hurler. Il plongea son regard plein de haine dans celui de l'homme au-dessus de lui, laissant entendre un grognement menaçant. Puis d'un geste brusque et désespéré, il avança la tête claquant des mâchoires pour tenter de mordre le jeune homme.

Totalement effrayé, Draco recula très inélégamment... Puis il prit conscience du peu de champ d'action que possédait le loup-garou. Il ne risquait rien tant qu'il ne s'approchait pas de cette bouche... de cette gueule aux dents beaucoup trop acérées pour un être humain !

Il leva sa baguette et lança un sort qui retourna Fenrir sur le ventre... Beaucoup moins dangereux dans ce sens et beaucoup plus pratique pour ce qu'il prévoyait ! Le loup-garou avait repris ses tentatives pour se débarrasser de ses liens... Toujours en vain. Draco se rapprocha se positionnant entre les deux jambes écartées. Il coinça sa baguette dans son catogan pour l'avoir à portée de main et il attrapa les hanches de l'homme fermement. Il tira dessus jusqu'à ce que Fenrir se retrouve sur les genoux, les bras si tendues qu'il était obligé de garder la tête et les épaules posées sur le matelas. Parfait ! Une bonne position pour le prendre et aucun risque de se faire mordre ! Il glissa doucement une main sur le dos qui plongeait devant lui mais il n'en tira qu'un grognement de mécontentement. Sa main revint vers les hanches puis passa sur les fesses pour enfin se glisser entre celles-ci. Il tenta de préparer le corps de son compagnon à la pénétration mais celui-ci dominé par la bête qui était en lui ne cessait d'éviter les doigts induits de lubrifiant. Draco s'agaça rapidement. Il était celui qui décidait ! Jusqu'à présent, Fenrir s'était montré docile. Ce n'était pas une créature magique qui allait lui donner du fil à retord ! Il arrêta la préparation. Après tout, un loup-garou était une bête de violence et de brutalité, il allait la considérer et la traiter en tant que telle ! Il positionna son sexe, assura la position de ses deux mains sur le bassin de son compagnon et le pénétra entièrement d'un seul coup. Le hurlement fut terrible...

Draco s'immobilisa regrettant son geste impulsif qui fut aussi douloureux pour lui mais il ne se retira pas pour autant. Il avança une main pour tenter de flatter la bête en caressant ses cheveux. Fenrir tourna la tête. Ses yeux étaient injectés de rouge et les pupilles si jaunes qu'elles paraissaient phosphorescentes. Les lèvres étaient retroussées sur ses dents pointues. Il grognait méchamment. Le blond fut tiraillé entre deux sentiments contradictoires : une peur intense de la créature dangereuse et une excitation malsaine de briser un être si puissant. L'orgueil Malfoyen, Veela mâle dominant de surcroît, pour qui tout réussit choisit de céder à sa deuxième impulsion... Il se redressa et commença de sauvages va-et-vient. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à chevaucher son compagnon violemment sachant le peu de préparation qu'il avait fait. Il tirait de longs hurlements à chaque coup de boutoir mais cela l'excitait. Plusieurs fois, le corps maltraité tenta d'échapper à son joug mais Draco le repositionnait sans difficulté. IL dominait !

Emporté par son excitation, il gifla une des fesses de l'homme qui se cambra de surprise, permettant une plus profonde pénétration dans ces entrailles chaudes et étroites. Il cria de plaisir pendant que le loup-garou hurlait de nouveau sa rage en tentant de se retourner pour tenter de mordre son tortionnaire. Le jeune homme jouait avec le feu ! Mais c'était si jouissif ! Il gifla l'autre fesse obtenant un plaisir encore plus intense en accompagnant le geste d'une pénétration plus sauvage ! Il recommença encore et encore et encore ! Il perdait la tête dans le plaisir intense qu'il tirait de cet acte d'une violence inouïe ! Il ne pensait plus à son compagnon. Seul compter de soumettre, de briser cette bête qui l'avait menacé ! On n'était très loin de la nuit d'amour promise...

Puis les hurlements se transformèrent en plainte pour finir par des gémissements presque inaudibles, étouffés dans le matelas... Draco accéléra la cadence et dans un dernier coup de reins se vida au plus profond de sa victime qui ne bougeait plus. IL avait gagné ! La bête était vaincue. Il pouvait commencer une nouvelle vie tranquille avec son compagnon. À la prochaine pleine lune, il lui ferait porter son héritier. Tout était parfait.

Il prit sa baguette toujours dans ses cheveux, il lança un sort de nettoyage et un sort d'endormissement sur le corps immobile de son dangereux amant et il s'allongea pour goûter un repos qu'il trouvait amplement mérité...

_*****Fin du Warning : rating M+*****_

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM . DMFG . ****FGDM **

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco, le lendemain...**_

Fenrir n'ouvrit pas les yeux de suite. Des sensations contradictoires l'empêchaient de raisonner logiquement. Il était dans des bras chauds et une main douce lui caressait les cheveux. De temps en temps, il sentait des lèvres venir effleurer son front tendrement... Cela aurait été agréable s'il n'y avait pas cette envie de vomir et ces douleurs un peu partout sur son corps mais surtout à un endroit inavoué.

« Amour ? Es-tu réveillé ?

- Humm...

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Mal... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas d'hier soir ?

- Non... Souffla Fenrir tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs en vain.

- Tu as mal réagi à une des potions... Mais rassure-toi, Severus va arranger cela. Tu vas en avoir une parfaite dans un mois.

- Pourquoi un mois ?

- Pour la pleine lune, Amour... C'est le meilleur moment pour procréer. »

La nouvelle eut l'avantage de totalement réveiller l'homme.

« Procréer ? Mais...

- Ne veux-tu pas me donner un enfant, Fenrir ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tout compagnon doit accéder au désir de son Veela... Et mon souhait est d'avoir un héritier.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, donc.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela. Mais c'est mon désir le plus cher. Serais-tu assez dure pour me le refuser ? »

Le blond était si charmant avec lui. Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi horrible ? Sûrement la douleur...

« Prends cette potion... Cela te soulagera et peut-être qu'après tu seras plus amène à m'écouter. »

Fenrir but le liquide amer. Quelques secondes et il fut totalement soulagé. Draco resserra son étreinte et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Réfléchis, Amour... N'as-tu pas envie d'avoir un enfant qui serait un peu de toi, un peu de moi et beaucoup d'amour ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas... Il ne savait pas qui il était ! Il pouvait même oublier ce qu'il avait fait la veille ! Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il ne voyait que des flashes de scènes de cauchemars. il avait toujours eu une impression de manque mais ce matin, il se sentait vide... Totalement vide ! Comment dans cet état, pouvait-il désirer transmettre quoique ce soit ?

Draco le berça et le rassura pendant un long moment. Il lui murmurait tout leur bonheur futur entrecoupé de mots d'amour... Fenrir se laissa faire. Il était si mal. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de solide à qui se raccrocher, de fiable pour le guider, de patient pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir de la solitude qu'il ressentait. Son compagnon avait toutes ces qualités. Il était parfait. Il ne voyait que leur bien. Il devait lui faire confiance...

« Le mois prochain ?

- Ce serait bien, Amour...

- Bien... Je veux bien mais...

- Ce que tu voudras !

- Je voudrais pouvoir choisir une activité car je m'ennuie profondément.

- Je comprends, Amour, mais tu n'as pas besoin de travailler alors tu peux choisir un loisir, peut-être.

- Une oeuvre charitable ?

- En quelque sorte... Répondit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

- Bien, je voudrais dormir un peu, maintenant.

- Bien sûr... Repose-toi. Je viendrai te chercher pour le déjeuner. Nous annoncerons la bonne nouvelle à mes parents. »

Le blond embrassa tendrement son compagnon, l'aida à s'installer dans leur lit et s'en alla.

Fenrir ferma les yeux. Pourquoi alors se sentait-il si seul ? Il avait tout ce qu'il désirait et même plus... Il chassa ses idées sombres. Il ne devait plus penser à cela. Un bel avenir l'attendait. Il devait en profiter...

**.**

**Fin de la première partie...  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note :** . **C'était un cadeau pour Kimmy Lyn... L'histoire est publiée aussi sur "marre du drarry . fr" avec beaucoup d'autres OS en tout genre ! ^^**

**Alors ? Ai-je rempli le contrat ? Hummm... Il est vrai qu'il faudrait la deuxième partie pour en juger ! ^^ Alors à bientôt... Sûrement mercredi ! ;)  
**

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	6. Chapter 6: TENTATIVE DE SOUMISSION 2

**TENTATIVE DE SOUMISSION****  
**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Contraintes imposées par Kimmy-Lyn :**

**1- One-shot** La barrière des dix mille mots est levée puisque c'est pour un anniversaire ! ^^ Heureusement...

**2- Rating** Le M n'a jamais dérangé Kim, bien au contraire ! ^^ Attention un partie est en M+ !

**3- Scénario :** Écrire une fic où Fenrir est bien sûr un loup-garou et Draco un Veela dominant...

**4-** Je peux faire ce que je veux des caractères des personnages.

**5-** Précision particulière : Aucune !

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Résumé : Draco est prêt à tout pour pouvoir soumettre son compagnon pour le moins inattendu... Fic finalement en trois parties : **

**1- RÉVEIL et RÉVÉLATION, **

**2- RECHERCHES, **

**3- RÉBELLION.**

**Attention une partie du chapitre est en rating M+ ! Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, sautez juste la partie signalée par des astérisques...  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Pour 31bis, voir la note 2 en fin de chapitre.  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Deuxième partie : RECHERCHES  
**

**.**

* * *

.

**Partie précédente : **Draco est prêt à tout pour avoir soumettre son nouveau compagnon, l'indomptable Fenrir Greyback. Soumis à un sort d'Oubliette puissant, celui-ci mène une vie de compagnon docile... Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

.

* * *

.

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau du Maître de maison, quelques semaines plus tard...**_

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Il observa attentivement son fils. Celui-ci arborait un sourire triomphant, malgré son teint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et de légères cernes sous les yeux.

« Tu l'as donc soumis de nouveau en tant que loup-garou ?

- Oui, père et c'était absolument fabuleux. À chaque fois, c'est plus intense. Jamais je n'ai une telle sensation de pouvoir !

- Cela fait plusieurs fois que tu mentionnes cette idée de pouvoir. Cela m'inquiète.

- Pourquoi donc ? Et de ta part, c'est plutôt surprenant... Indiqua sans plus d'attention Draco, les yeux dans le vague en repensant à cette nuit exceptionnelle.

- La relation entre le Veela et son compagnon ne se fonde pas sur une quelconque dominance. Chacun apporte à l'autre ce dont il a exactement besoin. Le compagnon n'est en aucun cas l'esclave soumis à tous les caprices de son Veela. »

Le jeune blond se redressa brusquement sur son fauteuil, fusillant son père du regard.

« Que sous-entends-tu, père ? Serais-je un mauvais Veela ?

- Je n'ai pas dit cela mais je te suggère de repenser ta relation avec Fenrir. »

Draco se leva et éclata de colère.

« Je l'ai fait libérer d'Azkaban ! On lui a prodigué les meilleurs soins et donné une belle apparence ! Je l'ai épousé, lui jurant ma protection et ma fidélité. Je lui ai offert une vie calme dans l'opulence que procure la richesse des Malfoy ! Je lui ai même donnée l'autorisation d'avoir une activité pour l'occuper dans les moments où je ne suis pas là ! Que pourrais-je faire de plus ?!!! Dites-moi, père ! »

Lucius observa sereinement la rage de son fils.

« Une si belle vie que tu te sens obligé de tout citer pour te justifier. Qui essayes-tu de convaincre ? Moi ? Ou plutôt toi ? »

De son fauteuil, l'aristocrate pouvait voir les jointures des doigts de son fils blanchir tant celui-ci serrait les poings.

« Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, siffla Draco entre ses dents serrées. Je lui ai donné la liberté et un confort de vie.

- Pour la liberté, on va mettre un bémol. Mais j'ai une question à te poser. Est-il heureux ?

- J'aurais attendu ce genre de questions stupidement romantiques de la part de mère et non de la vôtre, père ! Se moqua le jeune blond.

- Des questions romantiques ? Renifla Lucius avec un regard supérieur. Nous en reparlerons lorsque ton compagnon sera indifférent à ta présence et que tu commenceras à dépérir de chagrin. »

Draco reprit tranquillement sa place dans son fauteuil. Il toisa son père et répondit sur le même ton hautain :

« Cela n'arrive que lorsque le compagnon décide d'abandonner son Veela et j'ai tout mis en place pour que jamais Fenrir ne puisse faire un pas en dehors de ce manoir sans ma compagnie !

- L'abandon est une notion très large, mon fils, reprit Lucius sur un ton professoral. L'indifférence en fait partie. Si tu n'es plus rien aux yeux de ton autre moitié, c'est un abandon. Tu peux même l'enfermer dans une pièce avec toi, s'il ne le désire pas, il ne sera pas à toi.

- Il est déjà à moi ! Corps et âme ! J'ai même soumis la bête en lui !

- La soumission n'est la possession surtout en couple, répondit sèchement Lucius exaspéré par l'entêtement de son fils. Fenrir est désorienté. Il ne sait même pas qui il est lui-même. Dans ce moment de faiblesse, tu t'acharnes à le faire plier mais il est déjà à terre.

- Tu étais bien d'accord avec ce plan !

- Non, Draco, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu ! Tu devais profiter de son amnésie pour le manipuler avec douceur et l'amener à accepter votre union ! Le lien mis en place t'aurait permis d'accéder à son amour !

- Il m'a dit ce matin même qu'il m'aimait ! Cracha Draco.

- Un ton si plein de fiel pour annoncer un sentiment si doux. Cela ne te met-il pas la puce à l'oreille ? Je ne suis pas là pour te jeter la pierre, Draco. Je voudrais juste te mettre en garde car tu engages ta relation avec Fenrir sur un mauvais chemin. Change de stratégie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La situation peut t'échapper plus rapidement que tu ne le penses. »

Le jeune blond se leva sans un mot et sortit en claquant violemment la porte. Cette manière moldue exaspérait au plus haut point son père...

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la bibliothèque...**_

Fenrir soupira. Comme souvent, il s'ennuyait et il laissa ses pensées vagabonder...

Il avait obtenu l'autorisation d'avoir une activité mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour s'occuper. Il ne connaissait pas ses propres goûts. Il devait donc apprendre à se connaître lui-même mais il avançait péniblement dans ce domaine. Draco avait la fâcheuse tendance à lui dicter ce qu'il devait préférer, penser et faire. Il n'était que l'ombre de son compagnon et cela l'irritait. De plus, beaucoup de choses le gênaient dans sa nouvelle vie, des choses qui prenaient chaque jour plus d'importance. Il était sûr que tout ne se passait pas normalement. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une pièce de théâtre où tout le monde jouait un rôle précis et où malheureusement lui avait oublié les paroles de son texte. Il se cachait derrière le masque du compagnon parfait mais ce masque menaçait de fissurer.

Mais pour quelle raison et pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? N'importe qui profiterait de la vie magnifique qui lui était offerte et lui ne voyait que les petits inconvénients ! Draco l'avait sorti de prison. Comme tout Veela, il lui était totalement fidèle et attentionné. Ne pouvait-il donc pas fermé les yeux sur ses petits travers et ne voir que ses grandes qualités ? N'était-ce pas son rôle de compagnon ?

Non, il n'arrivait décidément pas à oublier son malaise ! D'abord il y avait l'ennui. Certes, Draco n'y était pour rien, quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir... Peu importait ! Il allait y remédier. Enfin, peut-être... Puis il y avait cette soumission constante. Il supportait de moins en moins les ordres du jeune Veela qui agissait comme un seigneur et maître en son château. Ce comportement n'agaçait pas que lui. Les regards tantôt inquiets tantôt furieux de ses beaux-parents le confortaient dans son idée. Et il y avait le sexe... Il avait beaucoup de plaisir sous les caresses de Draco qui était assurément un bon amant. Mais il avait un mal fou à atteindre la jouissance et plus le temps passait plus cette jouissance se faisait rare au point de rendre Draco furieux.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment le faisant sursauter. En parlant de Veela furieux...

« Draco ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda Fenrir.

- Rien. Absolument rien. Un différent entre mon père et moi.

- J'espère que cela s'arrangera. »

Le jeune blond s'affala dans un fauteuil face à lui, l'observa un instant puis lui sourit.

- Sans aucun doute, mon amour. Viens près de moi. »

Fenrir se leva et saisit la main que Draco lui tendait. Celui-ci l'installa sur ses genoux, l'attira tout contre lui et commença à le caresser et à l'embrasser.

« Draco... Tenta Fenrir. Draco, on est au milieu de la journée.

- Et ?

- Ce n'est pas un moment adéquat.

- Il n'y a pas de moment adéquat pour prouver mon amour à mon compagnon.

- Je... »

Fenrir fut couper dans sa phrase par un geste brusque du Veela qui les entraîna au sol. Le jeune blond murmura un "_Colla porta_" et un "_Silencio_". Il eut un sourire moqueur devant l'étonnement de l'homme et il lui montra sa baguette cachée dans la manche de sa robe sorcière. Il l'en sortit, l'utilisa de nouveau pour un sort de déshabillage et la planta dans son catogan.

« C'est toujours l'heure pour un moment coquin entre deux amants. » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Fenrir.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux. Il n'en avait pas envie. Devait-il le rejeter ? Rejeter un Veela signifiait lui provoquer une grande souffrance, souffrance qui pouvait se révéler parfois mortelle. Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? Un compagnon était toujours enthousiaste, toujours prêt à recevoir son Veela. Alors pourquoi avait-il envie d'être ailleurs ? Il se concentra sur les caresses que lui prodiguait savamment son jeune amant. Il tenta de profiter des agréables sensations que lui procuraient ces douces et sensuelles attentions, sans penser... Surtout ne pas penser ! Il leva ses deux jambes pour les croiser dans le dos du jeune blond, lui offrant ainsi un meilleur accès.

Draco gémit de plaisir à ce geste d'acceptation. Son père avait tort. Fenrir s'offrait totalement. Le problème venait d'ailleurs. Un mauvais effet de la potion ? Elle était si fortement dosée pour anesthésier le loup-garou qu'elle avait sûrement des incidences sur la libido de l'homme. Il avait assez de savoir-faire pour palier ce problème et il allait le prouver dès à présent.

_*****Warning : rating M+*** début  
**_

Il était en parfaite position. Il n'eut qu'à avancer pour pouvoir pénétrer son compagnon qui agrippa son dos des deux mains en lâchant un cri de protestation. Draco se dégagea du cou de l'homme pour aller étouffer ce cri de ses lèvres expertes. Il patienta pour laisser le temps aux muscles non-préparés de s'adapter à son membre. Il appréciait cette douleur mêlée de plaisir. Il aimait la sentir refluer pour ne laisser place qu'à la jouissance. Il était sûr que pour Fenrir, il en était de même. Il accentua son baiser pour détourner l'attention de son compagnon et il se retira presque entièrement très lentement pour replonger et le pénétrer profondément. Fenrir planta ses ongles dans son dos et lui mordit la langue. La force de l'étreinte de l'homme et le goût métallique qui se propagea dans sa bouche déchainèrent ses plus bas instincts. Il partit dans des va-et-vient ardents, excité par les cris étouffés de son compagnon qui se transformèrent peu à peu en gémissements de plaisir. Ravi d'avoir obtenu la reddition de son amant, il intensifiait ses coups de reins sans aucune retenue.

_*****Warning : rating M+*** fin  
**_

Ce fut si intense qu'il ne tarda pas à jouir, suivi de son compagnon. Il s'effondra sur lui, sans abandonner ses lèvres. Son baiser se fit tendre. Non, il ne prenait pas le mauvais chemin avec Fenrir. Il fallait juste qu'il mette un peu plus de piment de leur relation. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres gonflées de l'homme, se releva et l'aida à en faire de même. Un frisson désagréable lui procura un vague malaise qui disparut rapidement. Il attrapa sa baguette, les nettoya, les rhabilla et alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il arborait un sourire de satisfaction absolue.

Fenrir en fit de même. Il lui rendit un sourire quelque peu crispé.

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco, trois semaines plus tard...**_

Fenrir enfouit son visage dans son oreiller en entendant la porte claquer violemment. Il avait essayé ! Merlin, qu'il avait essayé de toutes ses forces ! Mais rien n'y faisait. Le magnifique Veela avait beau déployé des trésors d'attention, il n'avait plus aucun plaisir sous ses caresses. Il se sentait vide. Il ne ressentait plus rien en dehors de la culpabilité de rendre Draco malheureux. Cet unique sentiment qui devenait une obsession le rongeait mais il ne savait que faire.

Chaque jour, le Veela devenait plus irritable et plus taciturne. Depuis une semaine, il n'apparaissait plus qu'au diner. Tête baissée, épaules voûtées, il ne répondait que par monosyllabes à ses parents. Il contemplait longuement son assiette, y touchant à peine puis il se levait et s'excusait en prétextant un travail urgent à terminer. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas croiser le regard de Fenrir. Le manque de nourriture et de sommeil ne tardèrent pas à marquer le visage du jeune blond. Personne ne pouvait ignorer ses traits tirés et ses joues amaigries. Ses yeux semblaient hantés par le chagrin. Il semblait s'enfonçait dans un silence empli de douleur, sous le regard impuissant et inquiet de son entourage.

Fenrir aurait dû faire quelque chose en tant que compagnon mais il n'y arrivait pas. La simple présence de Draco dans le manoir le rendait nerveux. Lorsqu'il s'approchait de lui, il avait une sensation d'oppression qui prenait une telle ampleur avec le temps qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler à l'approche de l'heure du coucher.

Et toute cette souffrance à cause de lui, Fenrir, qui ne pouvait satisfaire son Veela ! Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le drap de soie délicate qui se déchira. Tout était de sa faute ! Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?! Chaque nouvel échec creusait un peu plus le gouffre qui le séparait du jeune homme.

Une main se posa doucement sur ses épaules crispées.

« Fenrir ? »

Lucius ?! Il n'avait pas entendu l'homme entrer dans sa chambre. Draco avait-il été se plaindre à son père ?

« Fenrir, tu devrais te détendre. Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Draco a mal géré les choses et maintenant il en paie les conséquences. Malheureusement, il t'entraîne dans sa descente aux enfers. »

Il se dégagea violemment pour faire face à l'aristocrate et hurla :

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Bien sûr que tout est de ma faute ! Je n'ai pas su satisfaire mon Veela et il dépérit de chagrin ! Je suis un monstre !

- Fenrir... »

Lucius ferma les yeux. Comment expliquer la situation sans envenimer les choses ?

« Je connais l'histoire depuis le début et je peux t'assurer que tu n'as rien à voir avec cette situation. Je vais tenter de vous aider. Me fais-tu confiance ? »

Fenrir plongea son regard désespéré dans les yeux bleus de l'homme.

« Ai-je une autre solution ?

- Non, répondit Lucius avec un léger sourire ironique. De toute façon, je propose mon aide si peu souvent qu'il faut profiter de l'occasion.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- En premier lieu, t'occuper de toi ! Je t'ai préparé une pile de journaux. Tu vas commencer de sérieuses recherches pour trouver une activité.

- Mais, et Draco ?

- Mon fils ira mieux quand TU iras mieux ! »

L'homme lui tendit une main que Fenrir saisit sans hésitation.

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la bibliothèque...**_

Fenrir souffla longuement. Il en était à son troisième journal et aucune annonce n'avait attiré son attention. Le courage que lui avait apporté Lucius fondait comme neige au soleil. Mais il avait promis à l'aristocrate de trouver une activité avant la fin de cette journée, lorsqu'il l'avait laissé seul dans la bibliothèque. Il saisit le Chicaneur et l'ouvrit sans enthousiasme. Les premières annonces semblaient identiques à celle des journaux précédents.

_"Recrutement de futurs Aurors."_ Avec son lourd passé de Mangemort, Fenrir doutait d'être accueilli à bras ouvert. De toute façon, cela devait être une occupation beaucoup trop prenante pour être considérée comme un passe-temps. Suivante !

_"Poudlard recherchait un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."_ Pfff... Même problème que précédemment ! Les forces du mal, il pouvait gérer, apprendre à se défendre contre, il doutait qu'un ancien Mangemort amnésique fasse l'affaire. Les critères devaient être très strictes pour enseigner aux futurs sorciers. Suivante !

_"Recherche vendeur chez "Farces pour sorciers facétieux." _Une boutique de farces et attrapes ? Il grimaça. Quelque chose dans son inconscient lui disait de passer cette annonce à l'apparence innocente. Toujours suivre son instinct. Suivante !

_"Recherche personne pour tenir compagnie à une dame âgée, Augusta Londubat."_ Non ! Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à faire du point de croix en buvant du thé dans une tasse en vieille porcelaine avec une douce et fragile vieille dame. S'il devait s'ennuyer autant que ce soit chez lui ! Suivante !

_"Recrutement de gardiens de prisons pour remplacer les Détraqueurs totalement exterminés pendant la guerre."_ Hummm... Sans commentaire. Suivante !

_"Recherche assistant(e) à mi-temps pour la sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du Ministre de la Magie." _

Fenrir se redressa, enfin attiré par une annonce intéressante mais la suite fut décevante.

_"Dolorès Ombrage, recherche personne efficace et organisée, aimant le rose et les chats."_

Efficace et organisé, il pouvait l'être. Aimé le rose, pourquoi pas ? Il pouvait supporter cette couleur quelques heures par semaine. Mais les chats ? Ces bêtes ne l'aimaient pas du tout pour il ne savait quelle raison. Nabuchodonosor, le chat de Lucius, crachait comme s'il avait vu un chien dès qu'il passait près de lui et, Lucifer, celui de Narcissa, lui avait plus d'une fois lacéré traîtreusement la main. L'annonce avait l'air intéressante mais tant pis. Suivante !

Tout le reste était du même acabit. Désespérant, jusqu'à...

_"Orphelinat Les Maraudeurs recherche un assistant pour quelques heures par jour. Connaissance des deux-trois ans exigée. Amour pour les enfants, patience et douceur sont demandées pour soigner les très jeunes victimes de la guerre. Contacter Monsieur Harry Potter."_

Mais c'était parfait ! Il avait tellement lu de livres sur l'éducation des jeunes enfants pour satisfaire les désirs de paternité de Draco qu'il était amplement qualifié pour ce poste. De plus, les deux-trois ans ne devaient avoir aucun souvenir de la guerre donc ils ne devaient pas savoir qui il avait pu être. Ils n'auraient aucun à priori sur lui. Quelques heures par jour, cela n'interférerait pas dans sa vie avec son Veela et il pourrait justifier cette activité auprès de celui-ci : il ne faisait qu'acquérir de l'expérience pour leurs propres enfants. Parfait !

Fenrir se leva et se précipita vers la cheminée. Il prit dans un pot de la poudre et la jeta dans l'âtre en prononçant "Orphelinat Les Maraudeurs" avec un entrain qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Quelques secondes et une voix de femme se fit entendre.

« Bonjour. Vous désirez, Monsieur ?

- Pourrais-je parler à Monsieur Harry Potter ?

- Qui le demande ?

- Monsieur Malfoy.

- Bien... Hésita la voix. Quelle est la raison de votre appel ?

- L'annonce que vous avez passé dans le _Chicaneur_.

- Heu... Un instant ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix masculine passa dans l'âtre.

« C'est une blague, Malfoy ?! »

Fenrir fut surpris par le ton agressif mais il ne releva pas et décida de répondre calmement.

« Non, Monsieur Potter. »

Le silence se fit puis la voix reprit plus calme mais hésitante.

« Vous n'êtes pas, Draco Malfoy... Ni Lucius d'ailleurs.

- Effectivement, je suis Fenrir Malfoy, le compagnon de Draco. »

On pouvait entendre l'étonnement dans le silence du jeune homme. Quel imbécile ! Harry Potter était le Sauveur du monde sorcier et lui un Mangemort donc forcément, ils étaient ennemis. Fenrir se mordit la lèvre. Il voulait cette place !

« Je suis désolé de vous importuner, Monsieur Potter mais j'aimerais avoir la chance de m'entretenir avec vous pour la place d'assistant que vous proposez.

- ...

- Je sais que mon passé joue en ma défaveur mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir et cet état risque d'être permanent.

- ...

- J'ai le niveau requis pour des enfants de cet âge de part les connaissances que j'ai acquises pour le futur héritier Malfoy.

- ...

- J'ai beaucoup de patience et malgré ma corpulence, je peux me montrer très délicat.

- ...

- De plus, j'aime les enfants.

- Ça, je m'en doute ! »

C'étaient les premiers mots de Potter et Fenrir sentait un sous-entendu qu'il ne lui plaisait pas.

« Je vous demande juste de me prendre à l'essai et si je ne conviens pas, il sera toujours tant de me renvoyer. Je ne demande pas de rémunération. J'ai beaucoup de temps de disponible et je voudrais en consacrer une partie à aider une juste cause. »

Il entendit le jeune homme soupirer.

« Je vais y réfléchir, Grey... Monsieur Malfoy. Je vous donnerai ma réponse dans quelques jours.

- Merci, Monsieur Potter. Je vous assure que vous ne le regretterez pas.

- Je n'ai pas dit oui !

- Je vous remercie juste de me donner une chance de postuler. »

Après les formules de politesse d'usage, la conversation prit fin et l'âtre s'éteint. Fenrir retourna s'assoir et passa sa main sur son visage pour se détendre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant. Il fallait qu'il ait ce poste. Au moins pour se prouver qu'il était encore capable d'obtenir quelque chose par ses seuls capacités !

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la salle à manger, le soir même...**_

Fenrir arriva quelques minutes en retard, en murmurant des excuses. Bien sûr, personne ne lui en fit la remarque. Il se dirigea vers sa place, à la gauche de Draco mais au lieu de s'assoir en ignorant le jeune homme, il se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres. Le jeune Veela se figea, surpris par ce premier geste affectueux depuis des semaines. Les yeux écarquillés, il se tourna lentement vers Fenrir qui s'était assis et qui attaquait son repas avec enthousiasme. À quoi ou à qui devait-il cet agréable moment ? Son compagnon ne semblait pas sur la défensive. Il arborait même un petit sourire, son visage avait repris un peu de couleur et son regard habituellement vide brillait d'une lueur étrange. Le jeune blond ne put détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle qu'il ne pensait plus revoir. L'étau qui l'étouffait sembla se desserrer un peu.

« À ton air satisfait, tes recherches ont dû aboutir, Fenrir, se moqua gentiment Lucius, plutôt fier de lui.

- Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver quelque chose qui serait dans mes compétences et qui ne n'empiéterait pas sur ma vie avec Draco mais j'ai eu de la chance, cette fois. »

Le regard de Draco alla de l'un à l'autre. Apparemment, son père était intervenu et avait eu des résultats inespérés. Autant le laissait faire. Ses mises en garde s'étaient révélées justes : il avait perdu son compagnon jour après jour sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Fenrir n'était plus qu'une poupée de son dans ses bras. Sa longue descente dans un gouffre de souffrance avait commencé. Plus il essayait d'améliorer les choses plus la situation s'envenimait. Maintenant, il était prêt à suivre n'importe quel conseil mais n'était-ce pas trop tard ? Il reposa son regard sur son compagnon qui releva les yeux et lui sourit. Peut-être pas, peut-être pas. L'homme avait fait un difficile premier pas, il devait faire le suivant. Qu'importait ce qu'il avait choisi, il le soutiendrait et le laisserait libre d'y aller seul !

« Très bien et dans quelle activité vas-tu t'engager ?

- J'ai postulé dans un orphelinat dirigé par Harry Potter en tant qu'assistant maternel. »

Lucius s'en étouffa et Narcissa en lâcha sa fourchette. Quant à Draco, il eut son premier fou-rire depuis le début de sa vie de couple.

« C'est... c'est... c'est...

- Mon père a court de mots. Ce dîner est fabuleux.

- Dans ce cas, Draco, nourris-toi un peu plus que d'habitude. » Supplia Fenrir en plongeant un regard inquiet dans celui particulièrement surpris du Veela.

Draco n'avait pas faim mais il ne voulait pas contrarié l'homme qui semblait lui reporter un peu d'intérêt. Il saisit ses couverts et mangea sans y réfléchir et sans lâcher son compagnon du regard. Avait-il encore une chance de reconstruire leur relation ?

« Je ne voudrais pas être un oiseau de mauvais augure, intervint Narcissa, mais je doute que Monsieur Potter accepte. Nous avons certes opté pour le bon camp au bon moment mais nous en restons pas moins d'anciens Mangemorts. De plus, ce n'est pas ton cas, Fenrir. Tu restes toujours un Mangemort, sous liberté surveillée. Ton séjour à Azkaban risque d'être un frein pour te confier des enfants. Le Ministère mettra sûrement un haut-là. »

Fenrir posa calmement ses couverts et releva la tête pour croiser le regard de la femme.

« J'ai bien réfléchi à la situation. Je me rends bien compte de ces problèmes mais je pense pouvoir avoir ce poste. Premièrement, Monsieur Potter ne se laisse influencer par personne d'après ce que j'ai entendu de lui et surtout pas par le Ministère. Deuxièmement, si ces enfants n'ont pas été adoptés par une famille sorcière, c'est sûrement qu'ils n'étaient pas apparentés à des héros de guerre mais plutôt des Mangemorts et personne ne doit vouloir d'eux. Troisièmement qui découle des deux premiers, Monsieur Potter au grand cœur ne cédera pas et fera tout pour que ces enfants aient une chance dans la vie, même avec un si mauvais départ. Dernier point et le plus important, à cause de tous ces "soucis", il doit avoir bien du mal à trouver du personnel pour être obligé de passer par les petites annonces, lui, le héros, Sauveur du monde sorcier. »

Il se dégagea la gorge et ajouta sur un ton plus léger :

« Quant à moi, avec les livres sur "Comment élever un futur demi-dieu Malfoy ?" depuis sa première tétée à sa puberté en passant par les apports en vitamines et les potions pour lui éviter les maladies enfantines, je pense être à la hauteur pour n'importe quel petit quelque soit son origine et je dirai même quelque soit l'espèce ! »

Cette tirade estomaqua les trois Malfoy. Fenrir Greyback époux Malfoy avait retrouvé sa finesse d'esprit et son mordant.

Draco éclata de rire. Merlin que cela faisait du bien !

« Je suis d'accord avec toi mais je tiens juste à rectifier un point. Un futur Malfoy n'est pas un demi-dieu mais un dieu tout court. »

Fenrir leva les yeux au ciel devant la suffisance du Veela confortée par ses deux parents qui acquiesçaient fier de leur fils.

Dans cette atmosphère détendue, la conversation et le dîner se poursuivirent...

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco, le soir même...**_

Fenrir s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Assis par terre, la tête sur ses genoux qu'il avait enlacés, il se balançait depuis plus demi-heure. Devait-il prendre les devants ? Et s'il excitait le Veela sans pour autant arriver à y prendre plaisir ? Pourrait-il faire face à un nouvel échec ? Supporterait-il un nouvel accès d'humeur de Draco pour le voir de nouveau sombrer dans la douleur ? D'autre part, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il se leva lentement, s'approcha de la porte, la déverrouilla mais sa main se figea sur la poignée. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de déclencher un autre fiasco. Il repensa au regard d'espoir du jeune blond pendant le dîner. Il inspira profondément et entra dans la chambre.

Les lumières étaient presque toutes éteintes, seule restait celle de son chevet. Il s'approcha du lit où Draco était déjà étendu, dos tourné. Il éteignit les bougies, enleva sa robe de chambre et se glissa entre les draps. Il hésita. Il inspira de nouveau profondément, se tourna vers le corps qu'il sentait tendu à ses côtés, s'en approcha et l'enlaça. Le jeune homme se crispa un peu plus dans ses bras. Fenrir enfouit son visage dans les longs cheveux blonds pour aller parsemer la nuque de baisers. Il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps du Veela. Il laissa ses mains errer sur la peau douce, sentant les muscles se détendre sous ses caresses. L'immobilité de Draco inquiétante au départ le rassura curieusement, lui donnant une impression de soumission du jeune homme. Ce sentiment éveilla en lui d'étranges sensations. Il continua ses douces attentions. Lorsqu'il entendit un long soupir de satisfaction, ses reins s'éveillèrent enfin. Une main hésitante vint flatter sa virilité qui reprit vie.

Draco avait tenté de calmer son côté Veela dominant qui ne demandait qu'une chose : reprendre possession de son compagnon. Il devait faire très attention à ne pas effrayer l'homme. Il ne supporterait pas encore un nouvel échec. Mais les gestes étaient si doux, si excitants, qu'il ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Il se retourna et prit Fenrir dans ses bras. Cette fois, il allait le posséder totalement consentant. Il avait compris que la sensation devait être aussi intense pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il ne devait pas supposer mais vérifier que son amant appréciait ses attentions. La sensation de pouvoir avait été jouissif mais elle avait été si éphémère qu'il ne lui restait de ces moments intenses qu'un arrière-goût amer. Cette fois se serait différent !

Fenrir passa sa langue sur ses lèvres mais pas pour les humidifier. C'était une invite à la débauche ! Le jeune Veela ne pouvait résister à cet appel. Il dévora cette bouche toute aussi vorace que la sienne. Il laissa la vague de désir le submerger jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pense plus qu'à une chose : posséder son compagnon qui s'offrait à lui ! Il devait se calmer ! Il devait se calmer ! Il le couvrit de son corps, se positionna entre ses deux jambes, les releva pour les replier sur le torse et dégager ce qu'il voulait atteindre. Fenrir ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il avait deviné ses intentions et frissonnait d'appréhension mais aussi d'anticipation. Draco saisit les deux globes de chair, les écarta et admira la petite entrée brune et lisse. Il plongea et alla la lécher avec délectation. Il obtint un long gémissement puis des halètements comme si l'homme ne pouvait plus reprendre son souffle.

Fenrir avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. La douce et intime caresse lui procurait des sensations jusque-là inconnues. Pour la première fois, il ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Bien contraire, il en voulait plus. Sa tête se balançait de droite à gauche inlassablement. Il attrapa ses jambes par le dessous de ses genoux et les tira vers lui pour dégager encore plus la zone torturée. Il sentit le rythme de la langue s'accélère et un doigt vint ajouter de nouvelles sensations plus profondes. Le prénom de son tendre bourreau franchit dans un murmure les lèvres de l'homme.

Seulement Draco était un jeune homme qui ne se contentait pas d'un murmure. Il voulait l'entendre crier son nom de plaisir. Sa langue glissa le long du périnée pour aller jouer avec les bourses. Elle remonta jusqu'à la longue tige déjà bien dressée pour la titiller, la mordiller et enfin la gober. Son compagnon relâcha ses jambes et il put le voir mordre sa lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Mais le jeune Veela avait d'autres caresses pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. De ses doigts, il continua de préparer l'homme, provoquant de petits mouvements spasmodiques du bassin. Il était sur que son amant était prêt pour aller jusqu'au bout. Il se redressa pour l'embrasser. Il se prépara et commença une lente pénétration comme s'il le possédait pour la première fois. À bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois qu'il prêtait attention à la moindre crispation de douleur du visage de son compagnon. Il s'arrêtait, l'embrassait longuement pour atténuer la douleur puis reprenait plus délicatement. Lorsqu'il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, un long râle l'accueillit.

Tous deux étaient en nage et à bout de souffle alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commencé l'éternelle danse amoureuse. Draco plongea son regard dans celui de Fenrir qui le soutint avec passion. Puis l'homme se mit à doucement onduler sous le corps du jeune Veela. Celui-ci pouvait aussi sentir les muscles intimes qui l'enserraient lui donner de petits à-coups provocateurs. Cela accentua l'incendie qui faisait déjà rage dans ses reins. Son sexe déjà dure eut un nouvel afflux de sang à lui en faire mal. Il se retira entièrement pour replonger dans les entrailles brûlantes, arrachant un gémissement rauque à son amant. Il saisit ses hanches qui tremblaient de plaisir à pleines mains et partit dans un rythme effréné. Pendant quelques instants, on n'entendait plus que des souffles rauques et des cris gémissements.

Fenrir remonta un peu plus ses jambes pour les poser sur les épaules de son amant. Il accompagnait chaque mouvement de pénétration pour sentir le sexe qui le labourer encore plus profondément. Il attrapa le visage au-dessus de lui et chercha les lèvres pour avoir un baiser qui étoufferait les cris qu'il avait envie de pousser. Cette tentative fut déjouée par une accélération de la cadence de son amant qui le pilonna dans le matelas avec sauvagerie. Merlin, jamais leurs rapports n'avaient été aussi violents et en même temps si passionnés !

Draco le saisit par les épaules pour emmener le corps de son compagnon à s'empaler plus profondément. Les à-coups se firent plus lents mais beaucoup plus brusques et profonds. Fenrir s'arracha à ses lèvres, rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla son plaisir. Draco y fit écho. Il avait satisfait son compagnon au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il s'effondra et fut accueilli par deux bras puissants qui l'enlacèrent tendrement. Il sombra dans le sommeil avec un sentiment de satisfaction profonde et d'entière sécurité qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir encore connu.

Fenrir se réveilla le lendemain, seul dans le lit, mais un petit-déjeuner avait été préparé sur sa table de chevet, maintenu chaud par un sort. Draco avait préféré ne pas le gêner en lui faisant face de suite. Enfin une délicate attention digne de ce nom ! Fenrir attrapa le plateau, le posa sur ses genoux et entama sereinement son repas. L'avenir s'annonçait moins ombre aujourd'hui...

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

_**À l'orphelinat "Les Maraudeurs", dans le hall d'entrée...**_

Fenrir observa le jeune homme brun s'avançait vers lui avec méfiance. Potter avait accepté de le recevoir en précisant bien plusieurs fois que cela ne l'engageait à rien.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Potter.

- Bonjour, Monsieur... Malfoy.

- Je vous remercie de me donner une chance de vous prouver mes compétences.

- Nous verrons, nous verrons... Pour l'instant, suivez-moi. Je vais vous expliquer les règles de la maison. Je pense que vous n'avez pas assez de souvenir pour avoir reconnu cette bâtisse.

- Je suis désolée mais j'avoue que non. Le devrais-je ?

- Oui. Enfin, non. Oh puis cela n'a pas d'importance puisque vous ne vous en souvenez pas. C'est l'ancienne maison des Balck dont j'ai héritée après la mort de mon parrain. Elle était beaucoup trop grande pour moi seul alors j'ai décidé de la transformer en orphelinat.

- Pour les enfants de Mangemorts, je suppose. »

Potter se retourna et posa sur lui un regard glacial.

« Effectivement. Vous vous êtes bien renseigné.

- Non, c'est une simple déduction. Les enfants de héros de guerre ont dû trouver des familles d'accueil sans aucun problème mais qui voudrait bien d'enfants qui risquent un jour de suivre les traces de leurs parents ? »

Le regard du jeune homme se fit moins dur puis une lueur de surprise y apparut.

« Je vois que je n'aurais pas à vous expliquer les difficultés administratives et les rumeurs auxquelles je fais face. Ce sont des enfants comme les autres. Ils souffrent de la disparition de leurs parents et évidemment si on les traite en parias, ils seront enclin à faire de mauvais choix. Je veux leur donner la chance que mérite tout enfant et rien ne m'en empêchera surtout que nous sommes maintenant en temps de paix !

- C'est donc un nouveau départ pour eux.

- En quelque sort.

- Alors accordez-moi la même chose. Je n'ai pas plus de mémoire de cette guerre que ces enfants. Je sais que j'ai dû être un ennemi terrible mais je ne suis plus cet homme et j'aimerais racheter mes fautes que je ne connais même pas, d'ailleurs.

- Malfoy ne vous a rien dit ? S'étonna Potter.

- Il refuse de m'en parler. Selon les médecins, cela ne m'aidera pas à retrouver mes souvenirs et bien au contraire, je risque de me fabriquer un passé plutôt que de retrouver le mien. »

Potter joignit ses deux mains devant sa bouche et sembla réfléchir intensément.

« Bien, je vous prends à l'essai, aujourd'hui et nous verrons bien.

- Merci, répondit avec soulagement Fenrir.

- J'ai dit juste à l'essai et aujourd'hui seulement.

- Oui, oui !

- Voici votre mission : vous occupez de Lucia Parkinson, la fille de Pansy Parkinson et de père inconnu. Sa mère est morte en couche et ses grands-parents ont été tué pendant la dernière bataille. La petite n'a plus de parents proches et les autres ne veulent pas entendre parler d'une "bâtarde".

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Six mois... Annonça Potter avec satisfaction attendant sa réaction avec intérêt.

- Bien, vous avez annoncé deux-trois ans mais je saurais aussi gérer des nourrissons.

- Alors par ici ! » Se moqua le jeune homme brun lui offrant un premier sourire.

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

_**À l'orphelinat "Les Maraudeurs", dans une des chambres d'enfants...**_

Fenrir se retrouva devant deux yeux bleus le regardant avec curiosité mais calme. La théorie était une chose mais la pratique en était une autre. Merlin merci, l'enfant ne pleurait pas ! Cela lui laissait du temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Il repassait tout ce qu'il avait lu dans sa tête quand soudain le bébé se mit à hurler. Non, non, non ! Pourquoi la petite n'était pas restée sage pendant... pendant plus de dix minutes ?! Oui, c'était peut-être un temps de réflexion un peu long pour un bébé mais pas de panique, il pouvait gérer cela. Tout le matériel était dans la pièce.

Premièrement, vérifier si les couches n'étaient pas sales. Il renifla de loin. Apparemment si, elles l'étaient. Il soupira. Pas de chance, cette fois-ci. De plus, ne pouvant avoir une baguette vu sa liberté conditionnelle, il ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette corvée par magie. Un elfe de maison pourrait peut-être s'en charger ? Non ! Potter l'avait sûrement fait exprès pour le tester. Il fallait qu'il le fasse !

Il attrapa doucement le bébé qui paraissait encore plus minuscule dans ses grandes mains. Il la déposa délicatement sur la table à langer. Il retroussa les manches de sa robe sorcière et entreprit d'enlever la layette. Il détacha doucement la couche qui laissa passer une bouffée violente d'odeur nauséabonde. Fenrir fronça le nez de dégoût mais, la première vague passée, il put détecter d'autres odeurs plus douces : du lait, de la lotion et un "il ne savait quoi" qu'il ne pouvait déterminer. L'odeur du bébé lui-même ? C'était finalement moins désagréable que prévu. Le bébé avait cessé de pleuré et suçotait son poing. L'homme le nettoya. Le coton imbibé de crème nettoyante chatouilla l'enfant qui se mit à rire.

« Bien, lui dit doucement Fenrir. Je sais trois choses de toi maintenant : tu es bien une fille, tu as un bon appétit et tu es chatouilleuse. »

Celle-ci gazouilla à ses paroles.

« Je prendrais cela pour un accord. »

L'homme s'étonna lui-même de se sentir aussi à l'aise. Il sourit à la petite fille qui lui rendit spontanément son sourire, le regard brillant : l'innocence. Elle ne savait pas qui il était.

« Un point partout car moi non plus. » Déclara doucement Fenrir un peu désabusé.

Il lui remit une couche propre et une nouvelle layette. Il se demandait bien pourquoi certains parents se plaignaient de la difficulté de la tâche : c'était d'une simplicité enfantine même avec ses mains immenses.

« Voilà une petite fille toute propre ! »

Deuxièmement, vérifier qu'elle n'aient pas faim. Vu l'énergie qu'elle mettait à sucer son poing, cela devait être le cas. Il l'installa au creux de son bras gauche et alla préparer un biberon de sa main droite. Sa dextérité le surprit. Il avait dû être un homme extrêmement habile dans les travaux manuels quel qu'ils soient. Avait-il eu une dextérité pour les armes ? Pour les potions ? Il sourit. Quelque purent être ses activités de Mangemort, il doutait qu'un jour il ait pensé que cela lui servirait pour s'occuper d'enfants !

Le biberon prêt, il alla s'installer dans le confortable fauteuil prévu sûrement à cet effet. Il n'eut qu'à présenter la tétine à la petite fille pour qu'elle se transforme en petite goulue.

« Eh, doucement, tu vas t'étouffer ! »

Bien évidemment, elle n'en tint pas compte. Elle continua à aspirer le lait avec avidité et ne ralentit son rythme que lorsqu'elle vida plus de la moitié du contenu du biberon. Et pour cause ! La demoiselle s'endormait. Quelques secondes de plus et les bruits de succion furent remplacer par un doux ronflement. Était-elle enrhumée ? Il faudrait trouver une potion pour remédier à cela.

Mais pour l'instant, Fenrir n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il regardait l'enfant dans ses bras. Tout était minuscule mais parfait. Il attrapa une de ses mains et admira la délicatesse de ses doigts munis de petits ongles déjà bien longs. Il faudrait les lui couper. L'homme revint sur son visage. C'était un belle petite fille en bonne santé. Potter devait prendre bien soin de ses petits pensionnaires. Mais qu'attendre d'autre du Sauveur du monde ?

« Pas mal... »

Il releva la tête et le Sauveur en question était adossé nonchalamment au chambranle de la porte.

« Vous m'avez espionné ?

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser réellement seul avec un bébé ?

- ...

- Apparemment si, se moqua Potter. Bien, vos réactions m'ont plu. Je vous prends à l'essai pour une semaine.

- Pourquoi à l'essai, si je vous ai plu ?

- Disons que cette embauche va faire des vagues.

- Vous voulez dire un tsunami ? »

Potter étouffa son rire pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant.

« Je pense que je vais apprécier votre nouvelle personnalité, Monsieur Malfoy.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Fenrir simplement.

- Ok pour Fenrir simplement. Moi, ce sera Harry tout court.

- Enchanté, Harry tout court. »

Que cela allait lui faire du bien de parler à d'autres personnes !

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la salle à manger, le soir même...**_

La tension était palpable. Tous se demandait comment s'était passé l'entretien mais personne n'osait posé de questions de peur de froisser Fenrir s'il avait été refusé. Ils devaient d'ailleurs pensé que c'était le cas puisque l'homme se faisait un malin plaisir à ne pas aborder le sujet. Ce fut Lucius qui curieux comme un chat se lança.

« Fenrir, tu ne nous as pas raconté ton entrevue avec Potter. A-t-il au moins été agréable ?

- Oui, c'est un jeune homme charmant.

- Et ?

- Il a un sens de l'humour que j'apprécie.

- Bon ça suffit ! Éclata Draco. T'a-t-il accepté oui ou non ?! »

Aaah, la patience légendaire de Draco Lucius Malfoy... Qui regretta son accès de colère aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé !

« Euh, Fenrir, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus mais je...

- D'accord, l'interrompit l'homme, c'est aussi de ma faute. Je vous ai un peu fait attendre pour m'amuser un peu. Je suis tellement heureux que Potter ait dit oui. Je commence lundi.

- Parfait ! Cela te laisse le week-end pour te préparer ! Clama Lucius.

- Mais étais-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir faire cela ? As-tu au moins vu les enfants ? S'inquiéta Narcissa.

- Oui, je me suis occupé de la fille Parkinson, sans aucun souci.

- Quel malheur pour cette petite ! S'attrista la blonde. Si jeune et déjà tant de problèmes.

- Je pense qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains.

- Potter t'a fait apparemment une excellente impression ! Annonça un peu sèchement le jeune Veela.

- Jaloux ? Se moqua Fenrir en posant sa main sur la cuisse du jeune blond qui eut le souffle coupé.

- Fenrir ! Draco ! S'indigna Narcissa, sous le regard amusé et soulagé de Lucius.

- Tu auras l'occasion de voir ce jeune homme sous un autre jour. Il n'est pas très... sociable et il se retrouve convier d'office au bal du Ministre auquel nous sommes bien évidemment invités. »

Fenrir fronça les sourcils. Une première apparition en public lors d'un événement officiel ? Au moins, il reconnaîtrait une personne.

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco, le lendemain soir...**_

Fenrir se regarda dans le miroir. Il était impeccable dans sa robe sorcière vert sombre dont les manches, le col et les boutonnières étaient bordés d'un liseré noir très ouvragé. Ajoutez à cela, un chapeau assorti, une cane, des gants et des bottes en peau de dragon noir et le tout aurait pu lui renvoyer l'image du parfait aristocrate. Mais lorsque l'on le dévisageait, les traits sauvages donnait à l'homme un côté animal qui était aussi attirant qu'effrayant.

« Magnifique... Murmura à son oreille Draco qui s'était glissé discrètement derrière lui.

- Cela ne fait pas naturel du tout !

- Normale, tu es une créature surnaturelle comme tous les Malfoy.

- Je crois que ta qualité première est la modestie, Draco.

- Oui, je sais. J'aurais dû dire "une créature divine". »

Fenrir se retourna et enlaça le Veela. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas ainsi depuis le début ? Il se sentait si bien depuis quelques jours même si une alerte subsistait encore au fond de son esprit, ce qui n'était pas étonnant après un si mauvais départ. Ce petit sentiment inquiétant disparaîtrait avec le temps et surtout après cette soirée qui mettrait les choses au point sur son statut social aux yeux de tous. Il soupira. Cela pouvait aussi être une horrible soirée qui le dissuaderait de se montrer en public et l'inciterait à se cloitrer dans le manoir. Les Malfoy l'avaient préparé pour ne pas être choqué par l'accueil pour le moins froid qu'il risquait d'avoir. La seule chose qu'ils voulaient obtenir était une acceptation respectueusement hypocrite.

« Rassure-toi, je serai toujours près de toi et si je dois m'absenter, il y aura mes parents. »

Draco s'écarta en lui tenant les deux mains.

« Cette tenue te va vraiment à ravir. Je suis persuadé que je ferai des jaloux d'avoir un tel homme à mon bras. »

Fenrir leva un sourcil sceptique. À son avis, c'était plutôt lui qui ferait des envieux à être au bras de ce magnifique Veela. Sa robe noire aux liserés verts assortis à sa propre tenue mettait en valeur ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux mercure. Le Veela lui sourit, se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres puis l'entraîna vers la sortie.

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la salle de bal...**_

Fenrir était furieux. Trois minutes ! Trois minutes et il était seul au milieu de la foule ! Cet imbécile de Premier Ministre s'était arrangé pour le séparer de Draco. Inquiet, celui-ci ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil d'excuse par dessus la foule. Fenrir pouvait sentir la peur des personnes autour de lui. Les gens tentaient de ne pas avoir l'air de s'écarter par politesse mais un vide se forma tout de même autour de lui. Un verre à la main, l'homme les observait en tentant de calmer sa colère qui ne devait qu'aggraver leur frayeur. Et pour couronner le tout, Lucius et Narcissa n'étaient encore arrivés.

« Un peu de compagnie, Fenrir ? »

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Potter. Il en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement.

« Avec plaisir, Harry. Je me sens un peu perdu au milieu de tous ces gens.

- Je connais ce sentiment pour des raisons un peu différentes des vôtres.

- Je m'en doute. Vous êtes le sauveur victorieux, je suis le méchant perdant.

- Mais on se retrouve tous les deux seuls. »

Fenrir se détendit enfin et lui sourit.

« On vous a forcé à venir.

- En quelque sorte... Si je ne fais pas quelques apparitions publiques, on me met des bâtons dans les roues à chaque démarche administrative que je suis obligée de faire pour les enfants.

- Chantage ?

- Ils appellent un conseil bienveillant.

- Quelle hypocrisie ! Et j'aimerais bien qu'ils arrêtent tous de me regarder comme si j'allais les bouffer ! »

Potter se figea puis se mit à rire.

« Désolé, Fenrir... » S'excusa le jeune homme n'arrivant plus à se contrôler.

Fenrir l'observa étonné. Qu'avait-il dit de si drôle ?

Deux personnes vinrent le rejoindre.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Harry ? Demanda la femme non sans un coup d'œil inquiet sur Fenrir.

- Fenrir, je te présente la juge Granger, Hermione Weasley de son état civil et Mione pour les intimes.

- Enchanté, vu mes antécédents, je pense que pour moi, ce sera Juge Granger.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler, Hermione, déclara doucement la jeune femme.

- Et voici son mari, l'Aurore Weasley, Ronald W... Commença Potter quand il fut interrompu par celui-ci.

- Pour vous ce sera toujours Aurore Weasley !

- Enchanté, Aurore Weasley, réussit à dire calmement Fenrir.

- Eh bien pas moi ! » Déclara sèchement le grand roux avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner vivement.

Hermione et Harry semblaient terriblement gênés. Fenrir dégagea sa gorge.

« J'aime beaucoup ce jeune homme. Contrairement à tous ici, il a une sincérité admirable. »

La jeune femme se détendit et Harry recommença à rire.

« Malfoy a finalement plus de chance que je ne le pensais. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce que vous êtes devenu, Fenrir.

- Tant mieux et j'espère que cette personnalité plaira aussi à d'autres personnes.

- À n'en pas douter ! Affirma Hermione. Les gens ont juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Je vous laisse. Je vais tenter de retrouver mon admirablement sincère mari. »

Les deux hommes restèrent ensemble à discuter jusqu'à ce que Harry soit accaparé par le sous-secrétaire des affaires familiales. Fenrir se retrouva de nouveau seul. Il chercha Draco du regard mais il ne semblait plus dans la salle. Il lui en voulait un peu même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ses pensées furent soudain interrompues par une odeur, une douce et agréable odeur... Une odeur suave... Une odeur qu'il connaissait... Une personne dans cette foule dégageait des effluves qui l'enivrait à lui en faire perdre l'esprit... Il se déplaça lentement, le nez discrètement relevé, à la recherche de cette délicieuse odeur. Celle-ci sembla s'atténuer en grand désespoir de Fenrir mais cela lui permit de pouvoir mieux réfléchir et il reconnut cette odeur : la même que celle qu'il n'avait pas su définir sur la petite Parkinson. Était-ce un membre de sa famille ? Ou peut-être était-ce un des personnes de l'équipe qui travaillait à l'orphelinat ? Potter pourrait peut-être l'aider sur ce point.

Fenrir embrassa la salle du regard pour essayer de retrouver le jeune homme. Il le vit in extremis s'éclipser avec ses deux amis par une porte qui donnait sur les jardins du Ministère. Il tenta de traverser la salle sans se faire remarquer pour les suivre. Peine perdue ! Mais personne ne tenta de l'en dissuader...

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

_**Au Ministère, quelque part dans les jardins...**_

Fenrir avança à pas de loup au milieu des buissons savamment taillés. Sa manière de se déplacer souplement et discrètement l'étonna. Il avait la curieuse envie de ne pas se faire remarquer par le petit groupe qu'il traquait. Son vocabulaire l'inquiéta. C'était peut-être normal pour quelqu'un qui avait été un Mangemort donc un combattant aguerri, maniant sûrement aussi bien les armes que les techniques d'espionnage. Sûrement, se rassura-t-il.

Un éclat de voix attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être une dispute, s'accroupit, bien caché, et tendit l'oreille. Il était loin mais il pouvait parfaitement les entendre. Il trouvait son ouïe particulièrement fine, ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là.

« Non mais Harry, t'es complètement cinglé ! »

Le jeune Aurore roux.

« Je sais ce que je fais, Ron.

- J'ai beau cautionner sa réintégration dans notre société, j'ai un peu de mal à l'imaginer dans ce rôle. »

Hermione et apparemment elle parlait de lui et du poste qu'il demandait. Intéressant.

« Comment peux-tu confier des enfants à ce monstre ? Hurla le rouquin.

- Il a changé, le défendit Harry.

- Bien sûr ! Cette histoire devient de plus en plus malsaine. Imaginez qu'il retrouve tout à coup la mémoire !

- Ce ne semble pas être une option envisagée par les médecins.

- Eh bien, c'est dommage ! On ne devrait pas obliger les gens à faire des choses contre leur nature !

- Ron, il s'est porté volontaire lui-même. Personne ne l'a obligé à demander ce poste. Il est différent maintenant. On peut lui donner sa chance.

- Sa chance ? Non mais j'espère que tu plaisantes, Harry. Quelle chance y a-t-il a muselé quelqu'un au point qu'il ne se souvienne pas de qui il est ?

- Ron, intervint Hermione pour aider Harry. Comment peux-tu dire cela ? On a fait d'un horrible Mangemort, une personne agréable et altruiste. Je ne pense pas que l'on ait perdu au change.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Mione, mais le vrai Greyback aurait choisi Azkaban à la place de cette vie qu'on lui impose. Quand je pense que tu défendais les droits des elfes de maison et que toi Harry tu symbolises la liberté et qu'aucun des deux ne se voit choqué par le vol du libre arbitre d'une personne ! »

Le silence se fit quelques secondes puis Hermione reprit :

« C'est un loup-garou, Ron.

- Et alors ? Remus aussi.

- Remus est un héros de guerre et pourtant il a dû mal à être accepté par la population.

- Donc on s'est dit que Greyback devait être museler définitivement. Vous auriez dû le laisser pourrir à Azkaban et je suis sûr qu'il aurait dit la même chose. Remarque c'est une manière comme une autre de se débarrasser des enfants dont tu t'occupes, Harry. Le loup-garou se réveille et se fait un bon gueuleton. »

Fenrir entendit un coup porté mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il en avait assez entendu. Il recula lentement, courut jusqu'à la salle de bal et s'immobilisa devant la porte pour se composer un visage calme. La gorge nouée, les mâchoires et les poings serrés, il entra. Il fut de suite accueilli par Draco.

« Fenrir, je t'ai cherché partout. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te laisser.

- Ce n'est rien... »

Le jeune homme lui présenta son bras qu'il saisit, sans montrer la colère qui faisait rage en lui. La soirée continua mais Fenrir était déjà ailleurs...

_**.**_

_**Fin de deuxième partie...**_

.

* * *

.

**Note 1 : Enfin, j'ai pris le temps de finir cette fic. Désolée pour ceux qui ont attendu longtemps. Pour la peine, j'ai ajouté quelques scènes à mon scénario de départ qui m'ont poussé à diviser l'histoire en trois et qui préparent mieux la petite séquelle que j'ai prévue.**

**Note 2 : ****Pour 31bis, j'ai fait une coupure de quelques semaines car j'étais débordée de travail, mais je reprends mercredi prochain.  
**

**.**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


	7. Chapter 7: TENTATIVE DE SOUMISSION 3

**TENTATIVE DE SOUMISSION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Contraintes imposées par Kimmy-Lyn :**

**1- One-shot (C't' blague comme dirait Fred ! ^^)** La barrière des dix mille mots est levée puisque c'est pour un anniversaire ! ^^ Heureusement...

**2- Rating** Le M n'a jamais dérangé Kim, bien au contraire ! ^^ Attention une partie est en M+ !

**3- Scénario :** Écrire une fic où Fenrir est bien sûr un loup-garou et Draco un Veela dominant...

**4-** Je peux faire ce que je veux des caractères des personnages.

**5-** Précision particulière : Aucune !

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Résumé : Draco est prêt à tout pour pouvoir soumettre son compagnon pour le moins inattendu... Fic finalement en trois parties : **

**1- RÉVEIL et RÉVÉLATION, **

**2- RECHERCHES, **

**3- RÉBELLION.**

**Attention une partie du chapitre est en rating M+ ! Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, sautez juste la partie signalée par des astérisques...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Troisième partie : RÉBELLION  
**

**.**

**Partie précédente :** Draco est prêt à tout pour avoir soumettre son nouveau compagnon, l'indomptable Fenrir Greyback. Soumis à un sort d'Oubliette puissant, celui-ci mène une vie de compagnon docile mais se morfond de tristesse entraînant le Veela dans son désespoir. Il tente de reconstruire son couple mais la découverte de son état de loup-garou risque de tout changer. Il décide donc de tout faire pour connaître toute la vérité...

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco, après la cérémonie officielle...**_

Allongé dans le lit conjugale, Fenrir regardait le jeune Veela dormir. Celui-ci n'avait pas compris, bien évidemment, l'origine de sa froideur lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés du bal du Premier Ministre. Il avait laissé tranquille son compagnon, s'imaginant sûrement que celui-ci lui en voulait d'avoir été contraint de l'abandonner, seul, au milieu de cette foule hostile. Si seulement...

Fenrir se releva discrètement et alla s'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il contempla le croissant de lune qui s'agrandissait chaque nuit. Un loup-garou ! Il était un loup-garou ! Mais alors pourquoi ne se transformait-il pas les nuits de pleine lune ? Il ferma les yeux et tenta de rassembler toutes les informations qui pourraient lui donner des indices. Draco lui donnait deux potions une fois par mois. Était-ce réellement que pour la conception de son héritier ? L'une d'elles sûrement mais l'autre pouvait-elle servir à éviter sa transformation ? Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur la possible existence d'une telle potion. Mais auprès de qui ? Severus ? Non, l'homme devait être de mèche avec Draco puisqu'il était son Maître des potions.

Fenrir ouvrit les yeux. Il fixa l'astre de sa nouvelle malédiction. Il commençait à recoller les morceaux de certains faits qu'il n'était pas arrivé à comprendre jusqu'à présent. Son agilité, ses sens très développés, la peur irraisonnée qu'il inspirait aux personnes comme aux animaux... Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi sa réflexion sur le fait "qu'il n'allait pas bouffer les gens" avait tant fait rire Potter. Il comprenait aussi son appréhension à l'engager pour s'occuper d'enfants mais le jeune homme avait pris le risque et lui donnait une chance qu'un loup-garou ne devait pas mériter. Il ne l'en admira que plus et cela renforça son envie de lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix.

En parlant de mauvais choix, pourquoi les Malfoy avaient-ils jugé bon lui taire cette importante partie de lui ? N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de le lui annoncer quelques jours après son réveil pour mieux gérer la situation ? Était-ce cela qui lui donnait cette "impression de faux" ?

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête ! Mais la seule chose qu'il retenait était que Draco l'avait encore déçu. C'était ce qui le mettait en colère. Il allait lui être très difficile de lui faire confiance sur quoique ce soit. Merlin savait ce qu'il pouvait encore lui cacher ! Quoique cela puisse être, cela ne pouvait être pire que d'omettre de lui dire qu'il était une créature magique sanguinaire ! Son instinct lui avait dicté de ne rien dire sur sa découverte pour l'instant. Il ferait ses recherches discrètement et il était sûr qu'il pouvait avoir un allié en la personne de Potter. Le jeune homme l'avait défendu avec véhémence. Cela faisait plaisir de penser qu'au moins une personne n'était pas terrifiée par son état. Ce serait un avantage pour son plan. L'homme inspira profondément. Il devait être prudent.

Premièrement, se comporter comme s'il n'avait rien découvert. Tout le monde jouait un rôle donc il se ferait un point d'honneur à jouer le sien : le compagnon charmant et docile. Deuxièmement, trouver des livres sur sa condition. Troisièmement, mettre Potter au courant pour avoir un peu d'aide et pour lui soutirer un peu plus d'informations sur son ancienne vie. Quatrièmement, se renseigner sur la potion. Cinquièmement, trouver le moyen de faire payer ce mensonge à Draco sans en avoir l'air. Ce point était juste pour soigner son ego quelque peu malmené. Il avait bien certaines idées en tête et il les appliquerait dès le lendemain. Ce serait facile, vu la culpabilité du Veela pour cette mauvaise soirée solitaire et ennuyeuse qu'il pensait lui avoir fait passer. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire qui aurait effrayé un Détraqueur...

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco, le lendemain...**_

Draco s'éveilla. Il pouvait sentir une respiration calme tout près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit son compagnon qui le fixait amoureusement. Croisant son regard, celui-ci se détourna comme s'il était fâché. Le jeune Veela sourit. L'homme ne devait pas lui en vouloir tant que cela et avec un peu de minauderies, il devait pouvoir se faire pardonner très vite. Il s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je suis tellement désolé pour hier soir, mon amour. Je t'assure que je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour me faire pardonner. »

Fenrir se retourna, passa ses bras autour du jeune homme mais garda une moue contrariée sur le visage. Il était ravi que son plan s'annonce comme prévu.

« C'était franchement très désagréable tous ces gens qui me regardaient et qui ne m'adressaient pas la parole.

- Je sais et je suis sûr que le Premier Ministre l'a fait sciemment. Je suis désolé.

- Heureusement que Harry est venu me tenir compagnie une bonne partie de cette soirée. »

Il avait bien insisté sur le prénom du jeune homme et l'effet fut immédiat : Draco se crispa.

« Bien... Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec lui.

- Oui, j'en suis ravi car je vais tout de même travailler avec lui. Il aurait été dommage que je passe des heures et des heures, seul avec lui, dans une ambiance tendue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... Oui... » Affirma le blond avec un sourire crispé.

Qu'il était heureux d'avoir lu tant de livres sur les Veelas... et leur jalousie légendaire !

« Mais... Fit semblant d'hésiter Fenrir en baissant les yeux.

- Oui ?

- J'ai tout de même quelques appréhension à y aller seul le premier jour. Ne voudrais-tu pas m'accompagner ?

- Mais je... Commença Draco qui s'interrompit à la déception qui gagnait les yeux de son compagnon. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je doute que Potter soit d'accord.

- Je le vois lundi matin pour signer mes documents officiels avant de commencer l'après-midi. Je lui demanderai à ce moment-là. Pourras-tu te libérer de tes obligations ? Je me sentirai plus rassuré si je n'étais pas seul... cette fois encore...

- Bien, bien,... Je pourrais sûrement faire cela.

- J'en suis ravi. Nous pourrions peut-être passer à des choses plus intéressantes que de parler travail. »

Fenrir se lova contre le jeune Veela qu'il sentit frissonner de plaisir. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent ne laissa aucun doute sur leurs futures activités. Les mains glissèrent sur les peaux enflammées, dans les chevelures longues et douces, les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus rauques... Quand soudain Fenrir s'écarta brusquement.

« Oh zut ! Lucius avait insisté pour me voir en urgence à la première heure avant le petit-déjeuner. Oh, je suis désolé, mon amour, mais je crois que nous n'allons pas pouvoir aller plus loin mais ce n'est que partie remise ! »

Il embrassa le Veela estomaqué et se leva pour s'éclipser dans la salle de bain. Parfait, point cinq fait !

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

**_Au Manoir Malfoy, dans le bureau de Lucius..._**

Fenrir avait peut-être un peu exagéré l'urgence du rendez-vous, surtout que c'était lui qui avait insisté la veille pour voir son beau-père.

« Pour quelles raisons voulais-tu m'entretenir, Fenrir ?

- J'aurais voulu une autorisation d'utiliser la cheminette pour me rendre à l'orphelinat. Ma liberté conditionnelle ne me permet que d'appeler et non de me déplacer par ce moyen. Je sais que je n'y ai pas le droit mais il me semble que cela serait plus simple que d'avoir à obliger l'un d'entre vous à m'accompagner chaque jour. De plus, je vais chez Harry Potter. Je pense que le Sauveur du monde est apte à gérer mes allers et venues.

- Ta demande est légitime. Néanmoins, il faudra l'accord du Chef des aurores et un document officiel signé par Draco et Potter pour que cela puisse se mettre en place. je doute que cela ne fasse avant mardi.

- Aucune importance. Potter vient lui-même me chercher lundi matin et l'après-midi, Draco m'accompagne.

- Mon fils dans un orphelinat ? Tu as vraiment une bonne influence sur lui. » Se moqua l'aristocrate.

Fenrir lui sourit. Le terme "manipulation" aurait mieux convenu. Point un, maintenu...

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

**_Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la bibliothèque..._**

Fenrir s'écroula dans un des fauteuils en riant à gorge déployée. Que ce jour avait été drôle ! Draco avait déjà une mine déconfite au petit-déjeuner, n'ayant toujours pas digéré de s'être fait abandonné au moment le plus inopportun mais au déjeuner... Ce fut fa-bu-leux ! Le jeune Veela avait tenté en vain de cacher son excitation. Fenrir avait pris un malin plaisir à le toucher, l'effleurer, se pencher vers lui dès que l'occasion s'en présentait. Le jeune blond ne pouvait retenir ses sursauts, ses frissons et ses soupirs de frustration. Plus le jeune homme était mal à l'aise, plus Fenrir se faisait attentionné pour "l'aider", sous les regards sceptiques de Narcissa et Lucius. N'en pouvant plus, Draco s'était levé prétextant s'avancer dans son travail pour avoir le temps d'accompagner Fenrir le lendemain. Celui-ci en avait fait de même pour aller étudier dans la bibliothèque.

Et le voilà, à pouvoir enfin laisser libre cours à son hilarité. Sa revanche, point cinq bis, était amusante et elle ne faisait que commencer ! Trêve de plaisanterie, il devait commencer ses recherches. Il se leva, il alla chercher quelques livres sur l'éducation aux jeunes enfants pour faire illusion en cas de visite imprévue, puis il chercha un livre sur les loups-garous. Il y en avait même plusieurs. Il choisit celui qui lui semblait le plus complet et retourna s'installer confortablement dans son fauteuil, jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir. Point deux fait !

Deux heures plus tard, il claqua violemment le livre pour le refermer. Sa bonne humeur s'était envolée. Les découvertes qu'il avait faites n'étaient pas pour lui plaire. Les loups-garous étaient réellement des créatures atroces. La peur qu'avaient affichée les gens au bal était loin d'être exagérée. Il en venait même à regretter d'avoir réussi à convaincre Potter du contraire mais il avait besoin de ce travail et du jeune homme. Un autre point lui semblait important : les relations de couple. Les loups-garous choisissaient rarement un compagnon en dehors de leur meute. Le risque était trop grand, ce qui pouvait expliquer le silence des Malfoy. Mais quelque chose le turlupinait : l'existence des alphas et des bêtas. Quelque chose lui disait que vu sa corpulence, il ne devait pas être dans la deuxième catégorie. Était-ce plutôt cela que Draco lui cachait ? Il était un Veela dominant. Avoir un alpha à soumettre aurait été particulièrement compliqué. Cette théorie était celle qu'il trouvait la plus probable. Mais comment avoir une réponse à une telle question ?

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

_**À l'orphelinat "Les Maraudeurs", dans le bureau de Potter, lundi matin...**_

Fenrir avait un grand sourire. Draco l'avait regardé partir par voie de cheminette en compagnie de Potter avec un sourire tellement crispé qu'il ne faisait illusion pour personne : il était en crise de jalousie ! Et peut-être en manque aussi. La veille, Fenrir avait suggéré de se coucher tôt et sagement pour être en forme à son premier jour de travail. Il avait senti le Veela se tourner et se retourner pendant des heures alors qu'il faisait semblant de dormir. Point cinq fait et refait avec plaisir !

« Vous semblez bien enthousiaste, Fenrir.

- Je suis ravi d'être ici.

- Je le suis aussi. Nous avons juste à signer deux formulaires, mettre au point certaines règles et je pourrai vous raccompagner chez vous.

- Oh mais je ne suis pas pressé et... j'aimerai vous poser quelques questions. »

Le jeune homme sembla moins à l'aise.

« Quelles questions ? »

Fenrir saisit les formulaires, survola les articles du regard et les signa.

« Rien de bien compliqué. Je voudrais en savoir plus sur l'orphelinat.

- Ah... Fit Potter soulagé.

- Combien de personnes travaillent ici ?

- Nous sommes quatre : Molly Weasley est notre chef d'équipe. Au moindre problème ou doute, on s'adresse à elle. Il y a aussi sa fille Ginny, qui suit des cours de médicomagie donc vous ne la verrez que le week-end. Millicent Bulstrode travaille ici à plein temps. Vous la rencontrerez cet après-midi. Mais Remus Lupin ne travaille que le matin et vous prendrez le relais l'après-midi, autant dire que vous ne vous croiserez presque pas.

- Raison de service ou mon état l'effraie-t-il aussi ?

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le jeune homme sur la défensive.

- Disons que j'ai découvert d'où venait l'origine de votre réticence à me donner ce poste. »

Potter plissa des yeux mais soutint son regard.

« Et comment avez-vous découvert cela ?

- Disons que j'ai l'ouïe fine et que les gens sont bavards. Cela vous convient ?

- Humm... Qu'est-ce que cela change ?

- Quelques précautions peut-être... Quand la lune sera pleine, je préférerai rester chez moi pour éviter tout malentendu.

- Bien, c'est très raisonnable de votre part mais que pense Malfoy de votre découverte ?

- Il ne sais rien pour l'instant. »

Potter ne répondit pas. Le silence s'installa mais les deux hommes ne se lâchèrent pas du regard.

« Si je résume bien la situation, vous me donnez une information que vous cachez à votre Veela.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui cache cette information, c'est lui. Moi, je ne fais que suivre en tant que bon compagnon. »

Potter parut surpris un instant puis il pouffa de rire.

« J'adore vraiment votre nouvelle personnalité.

- Merci. Cela m'amène à vous demander un peu d'aide. Si vous le voulez bien, évidemment.

- Quel genre d'aide ?

- J'aimerais me connaître pour gérer un peu mieux ma nouvelle vie.

- Les médecins vous ont dit de ne pas découvrir votre passé ainsi, se défendit Potter.

- Je ne demande pas des informations sur mon passé mais sur ma condition de loup-garou. Des choses comme "existe-t-il une potion pour éviter que je ne me transforme en créature sanguinaire et que je ne mette ma famille ou toute autre personne en danger ?"

- Oui, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, Draco doit vous l'avoir déjà donnée sans vous en indiquer les effets pour ne pas vous choquer. »

Fenrir fit mine de réfléchir.

« Effectivement, il me donne deux potions chaque mois mais c'était pour la conception de l'héritier.

- À mon avis, une des deux est la potion Tue-loup améliorée. »

Donc il existe bien une potion qui empêche la transformation. Point quatre fait !

« C'est tout de même curieux que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ces nuits-là. Je devrais au moins sentir l'attraction de la lune.

- Eh bien, peut-être que c'est le cas mais... Commença Potter mal à l'aise. Snape est un Maître des potions exceptionnel. Il doit avoir amélioré la potion à votre profit. »

Son profit ? Fenrir eut envie de cracher les mots mais il se contint.

« Draco a dû le lui demander pour faciliter ma vie. Il a beaucoup d'attention à mon égard. C'est un Veela très attentif et très délicat. »

Potter s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de thé qu'il avait eu le malheur de tenter d'avaler à ce moment-là. Il toussa.

« Un souci ?

- Non, non, non. Le thé est trop chaud. »

Il lui sourit. Fenrir le lui rendit. Il y avait donc autre chose qu'on lui cachait.

« Donc acceptez-vous de m'épauler ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus douce.

- Bien sûr... »

Point trois fait !

« Les personnes avec qui je vais travailler me connaissent-elles personnellement ?

- Personnellement non.

- Auraient-elles des choses à me reprocher ?

- Quelques-unes... Répondit vaguement Potter, clairement gêné. Comme n'importe quel ancien Mangemort, vous n'inspirez pas la confiance. Mais j'ai eu une discussion avec eux et ils sont prêts à vous laisser une chance.

- Je ne saurais dire à quel point je vous en suis reconnaissant.

- Aidez-nous de votre mieux et je vous assure que c'est moi qui vous en serai reconnaissant.

- Bien, nous avons donc fini. Nous nous revoyons cet après-midi.

- Oui. »

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée.

« Ah, une dernière chose, Harry.

- Oui ?

- J'ai demandé à Draco de m'accompagner pour ce premier jour. Est-ce que cela vous gêne ?

- Draco Malfoy ici ?

- Juste aujourd'hui. »

Potter éclata de rire.

« Je suis d'accord mais ne le laissez pas toucher aux enfants. Il serait capable de les stupéfixier pour ne pas les entendre pleurer.

- N'ayez crainte. Je gèrerai la situation. »

Le jeune homme reprit son sérieux et le fixa.

« C'est une punition... »

Cette fois, ce fut Fenrir qui le regarda intensément. Ce garçon était loin d'être un idiot. C'était un avantage comme un inconvénient. Il joua la carte de la sincérité qu'aimait toujours les héros.

« Quelques couches à aller jeter de ses divines mains d'aristocrates ne lui feront pas de mal et pourront même l'entrainer dans son futur rôle de père mais surtout elles m'aideront à digérer les couleuvres que m'a fait avaler ce serpent.

- Humm, intéressant... Ah, j'ai d'ailleurs oublié de vous mentionner les règles mais je le ferais plus tard sauf pour celle-ci : "Les invités doivent laisser leurs baguettes magiques à l'accueil".

- Et depuis combien de temps applique-t-on cette règle ? Demanda Fenrir un sourcil levé, indiquant son amusement.

- Nous commencerons cet après-midi. » Lui répondit Potter avec un grand sourire que l'homme lui rendit avec un clin d'œil. Oui, le point trois était acquis !

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

_**À l'orphelinat "Les Maraudeurs", lundi après-midi...**_

« Voyons, Draco, arrête de te plaindre. Tu n'as pas besoin de ta baguette. Cette bâtisse est sous haute protection. Il ne peut rien nous arriver.

- Je n'aime pas me savoir désarmé.

- Face à des enfants ? Se moqua Fenrir.

- Juste pour le principe ! »

Fenrir avait eu du mal à contenir son fou-rire pendant la dispute entre Draco et Harry quand celui-ci lui avait demandé d'obéir à cette règle qui avait "toujours" été appliquée.

« Allons, oublie cela. Tu ne m'aideras pas à me sentir à l'aise en ce lieu en râlant tout le temps.

- Bien, allons-y, soupira le jeune Veela résigné.

- Aujourd'hui, je dois de nouveau m'occuper de Lucia Parkinson. Harry a trouvé que je m'en étais bien sorti et que je serai plus à l'aise avec un enfant que j'ai déjà vu. »

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre. La petite fille pleurait. Fenrir se précipita réellement inquiet. Dès qu'elle fut dans ses bras, Lucia se calma.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas de souci à me faire pour mon futur fils. Il sera entre de bonnes mains.

- Qui te dit que ce sera un garçon ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout et si c'est une fille, nous recommencerons.

- Tu n'aurais voulu qu'un seul fils ?

- Oui, j'ai été fils unique et j'ai trouvé cela très bien d'avoir la totale attention de mes deux parents.

- Moi, je trouve cela dommage de ne pas pouvoir jouer avec un frère ou une sœur. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Fenrir allait lui poser une autre question quand une personne entra dans la pièce.

« Millicent ! L'accueillit Draco. Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy, rétorqua froidement la jeune brune. Oui, cela fait longtemps. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, c'était au Ministère pendant que j'attendais la réponse au procès que j'intentais contre le Ministère pour la confiscation de tous mes biens. Vous savez, Monsieur Malfoy, celui où je n'avais pas assez de témoins pour prouver que je n'avais rien avoir avec les actions de mes parents et où on m'a déshérité pour avoir déshonoré de ma condition d'héritière de grande famille de sang-pur.

- ...

- Bien, je vois que l'on s'est compris. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers Fenrir et lui parla d'une voix douce avec un visage aimable qui n'avait rien à voir avec la froideur qu'elle avait affichée pour Draco :

« Bonjour, Fenrir. Je suis Millicent Bulstrode mais tu peux m'appeler Milli. Je suis venue te proposer mon aide si tu en as besoin, bien sûr. Je suis dans la salle juste à côté.

- Merci, Milli. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance... Humm... ta connaissance. Draco est venu m'aider aujourd'hui mais je serai enchanté de discuter avec toi, demain.

- Bien sûr. Bonne journée et à demain. »

Après un dernier reniflement de mépris pour le Veela, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce.

Dire que Fenrir était étonné était un euphémisme. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à ce qu'on l'accueille à bras ouverts et que l'on rejette son héros de mari.

« Cette fille a toujours été une peste et le restera toujours ! Cracha Draco.

- Est-ce vrai ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la fortune de sa famille a été englouti dans la guerre.

- Ne pouvais-tu pas faire quelque chose ?

- Je me débattais déjà pour que mon père ne soit pas inquiété. »

Bien, un autre défaut de son très cher mari. L'amitié était pour lui une chose très relative, fluctuante et surtout peu fiable. Il ne put s'attarder plus sur ses pensées car le bout de chou qu'il avait dans les bras venait de faire un petit bruit suivi d'une odeur désagréable. Il sourit en se dirigeant vers la table à langer. Il remonta la jolie petite robe rose que portait Lucia et commença à défaire sa couche. Draco l'avait suivi et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Eurk ! Comment une aussi jolie petite chose peut-elle dégager une telle puanteur ? »

Fenrir prit la couche en prenant bien soin de ne pas la replier correctement. Il la tendit à Draco.

« Tu peux la mettre dans la poubelle.

- Oh Merlin, non, je ne veux pas toucher à ça !

- Draco, un jour tu auras ton fils et il faudra t'y mettre alors autant tester ce que cela fait, maintenant.

- C'est justement le genre de moments où l'on appelle un elfe ou alors où l'on doit avoir sa baguette ! »

Mais c'était pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas !

« Allez, Draco ! Ne fais pas l'enfant ! »

Le jeune blond tendit la main avec réticence et Fenrir lâcha la couche qui se déroula sur ses doigts. Draco hurla en se précipitant vers la salle d'eau.

« J'en ai plein la main !!! Salazar quelle horreur !!! Maudit sois-tu, Potter !!! Toi et tes règlements stupides !!! »

Fenrir continua à s'occuper de la petite fille qui gazouillait nullement effrayait par les hurlements plaintifs et incessants du Veela. Il lui sourit et elle l'imita. Il avait l'impression absurde qu'elle savait qu'elle était complice de la réédition du point cinq.

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

_**Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la chambre de Draco, le soir même...**_

Draco était très grognon. Sa journée avait été mauvaise. Le dîner n'avait pas arrangé les choses quand Fenrir raconta tous ses déboires par le détail à ses parents, ravis que leur fils prenne son rôle d'époux attentif et de futur père au sérieux. Le jeune blond les avaient fusillés du regard depuis l'histoire de la couche au malencontreux renvoi de Lucia sur sa magnifique robe sorcière. Était-ce de la faute de Fenrir s'il lui avait demandé de tenir le bébé quelques secondes avant son rot alors qu'elle avait tété beaucoup trop vite ? Humm... Oui, c'était bien fait exprès mais était-ce vraiment utile de le préciser ?

Le jeune blond était maintenant enfermé dans la salle de bain mettant bien plus de temps que d'habitude à se préparer. Fenrir se dit qu'il fallait temporiser les choses. Un peu d'intimité réglerait cela. Il passerait un bon moment et il pourrait tenter de tester s'il ne pouvait avoir un début de piste pour savoir s'il était plutôt un alpha ou plutôt un bêta. Il avait déjà un plan en tête. Il se prépara donc seul avec du lubrifiant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco entra dans la chambre en évitant le regard de son compagnon. Il éteignit les lumières. Il s'allongea nu mais tourna le dos à Fenrir. celui-ci vint se coller à lui et se fit particulièrement tendre et sensuel pour lui faire oublier sa mauvaise journée.

« Mon amour... Tu as été formidable.

- Je sais que non. Tu t'es moqué de moi, toute la journée et toute la soirée.

- Absolument pas. Je voulais juste te montrer les bons et les mauvais côtés d'être parents.

- Si c'est ça, je dois annoncer à mes parents la fin de la dynastie Malfoy. Je ne veux pas à subir cela tous les jours !

- Ne serait-ce pas un peu égoïste comme remarque ?

- Non, c'est de l'instinct de survie et je sais maintenant pourquoi je suis fils unique. Une fois que l'on a testé cela, on n'a pas envie de recommencer ! »

Fenrir cacha son visage dans les cheveux blonds pour rire d'un comportement aussi puéril. Il posa ses lèvres sur la nuque et la parsema de baisers.

« Est-ce que je peux me faire pardonner de cette façon ? »

Draco gémit. Fenrir prit cela pour un oui. Il se redressa, retourna le Veela, passa une jambe par-dessus son corps et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il plongea son regard dans celui du blond qui s'alluma de désir. Il tendit les deux mains pour caresser son torse, il agaça ses tétons, il joua avec les muscles fins mais bien dessinés, les yeux toujours rivés aux siens. Il glissa une de ses mains derrière lui, saisit le sexe déjà bien dressé de son amant et s'empala dessus. Il prit le temps d'observer Draco haleter de plaisir. Ses muscles internes s'adaptèrent à la brusque intrusion et il commença un doux va-et-vient. Le jeune blond tenta de reprendre les rênes mais il le plaqua au lit d'une seule main sans le quitter du regard. Il vit dans ses yeux une lueur d'inquiétude, il lui sourit pour le rassurer et il accéléra la cadence. Le Veela gémit de nouveau et se détendit laissant son compagnon le mener à l'orgasme. Fenrir le dominait totalement dans cette position. Il sentit le désir monter en lui bien plus rapidement et bien plus intensément. Lorsqu'il arriva à la jouissance, ses muscles se contractèrent si violemment sur le sexe de son amant que celui ne put empêcher un hurlement de plaisir avant de le rejoindre dans l'extase.

Fenrir s'effondra sur le côté et prit Draco dans ses bras. Il avait sa réponse. Il était un alpha à n'en pas douter.

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

_**À l'orphelinat "Les Maraudeurs", mardi après-midi...**_

« Bonjour, Milli ! Lança joyeusement Fenrir à la jeune femme.

- Bonjour, Fenrir.

- Harry n'est pas là ?

- Non, il est au ministère. Il a trouvé une famille pour le petit Amadeus Crabbe : Luna et Neville Londubat. Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'ailleurs.

- Ah oui, pourquoi ? »

Millicent soupira et sourit :

« Beaucoup trop long et compliqué à expliquer mais pour résumer : Luna est complètement bargeot et Neville très maladroit.

- Alors pourquoi Harry leur confie-t-il un enfant ?

- Parce qu'il est sûre que celui-ci aura tout l'amour qu'un petit garçon puisse souhaiter.

- J'ai l'impression que l'on peut compter sur le jugement de Harry.

- De toute façon, c'est ça ou rien. »

Fenrir ne comprenait pas le lien entre cette phrase et la sienne. Étonné, il allait creuser la question mais en voyant la peine se peindre sur le visage de la jeune femme, il changea de sujet :

« Je m'occupe de qui, aujourd'hui ?

- Lucia encore et Demelza.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Dix mois... » Souffla-t-elle.

Fenrir l'observa attentivement.

« Tu connaissais personnellement ses parents ?

- Je connaissais personnellement les parents de tous. Par exemple, Pansy était ma meilleure amie et ma camarade de classe pendant sept ans.

- Que lui est-il vraiment arrivé ?

- Elle s'est engagée dans les Mangemorts sans savoir qu'elle était enceinte et son groupe était en fuite quand elle est arrivée à terme. Ils l'ont abandonné dans la forêt où elle a accouché sans assistance médicale dans des conditions épouvantables. C'est le groupe de Harry qui les poursuivait qui l'a trouvé. C'était déjà trop tard pour elle mais ils ont réussi à sauver Lucia. Il est venu me la confier pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve dans les bras de personnes qui pourraient lui faire payer les erreurs de sa mère et de ses grands-parents.

- Et son père ? »

Millicent baissa les yeux.

« Inconnu. Je savais juste qu'elle voulait appeler son enfant Lucia si c'était une fille et Lucas si cela avait été un garçon.

- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, insista Fenrir. Les filles en général ne se cachent pas ce genre de choses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ? ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

- On pourrait forcer cet homme à la prendre en charge.

- Et il la maltraiterait. Elle est née hors mariage. C'est une erreur que les Sang-purs ne pardonnent jamais !

- Le monde a changé, non ?

- Pas tant qu'on le pense, surtout chez les puissants. »

Fenrir tiqua. Il se souvint de l'agressivité de la jeune femme à l'encontre de Draco.

« Draco connaissait-il bien Pansy ? »

La jeune femme blêmit. Il avait fait mouche.

« Intéressant... »

Il changea de sujet pour ne pas mettre sa toute nouvelle collègue encore plus mal à l'aise mais la situation tournait de plus en plus à son avantage.

« Et toi comment en es-tu arrivée là ?

- J'ai... Après la dernière bataille, tout fut vite réglé. Le Ministère a confisqué tous les biens des Mangemorts, sans rien laisser à leurs enfants sauf ceux qui ont pu prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas impliqués dans les affaires de leurs parents. Je faisais partie de ceux qui n'ont pas eu cette chance. J'ai perdu mon héritage. Je devais donc travailler. Je suis allée voir Harry pour lui rendre Lucia car je ne pouvais plus ni le temps ni les moyens de subvenir à ses besoins. Deux jours tard, il m'a contacté pour savoir si je voulais participer à la mise en place d'un orphelinat pour les enfants de Mangemort. J'ai accepté.

- Et le procès dont vous avez fait allusion hier ?

- J'ai essayé de prouver que je n'avais rien à voir avec les activités de mes parents et que je devais donc pouvoir avoir accès à mon héritage mais j'ai été rejeté pour faute de preuve. Tous ceux qui pouvaient en témoigner étaient soit morts soit emprisonnés.

- Sauf Draco...

- Oui, mais il était trop occupé à éviter à son père Azkaban !

- D'où ta rancœur. Pourquoi Harry n'est-il pas intervenu ?

- Il l'a fait et Hermione fait déjà de son mieux pour changer certaines lois mais les coutumes sont tenaces... Surtout pour ceux qui déshonorent leur famille.

- Déshonorent ?

- Demelza est ma fille et celle de Grégory Goyle... mais il est mort.

- Et ?

- Et nous n'étions pas mariés donc ma fille n'a pas le droit à l'héritage de son père. C'est aussi pourquoi je perds les procès que j'intente contre le Ministère. Le Magenmagot ne donne aucune crédibilité aux filles mères.

- C'est complètement idiot de nos jours.

- Pour la population, oui mais pour les Sang-purs, c'est impardonnable.

- Donc la guerre et la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ont rien changé.

- Non... »

Millicent croisa son regard et lui sourit :

« Je connais bien Draco et je sais qu'il peut être particulièrement désagréable mais il a aussi beaucoup de qualités, chose que je ne répéterai jamais devant lui ! Comme tous les Malfoy, il sait choisir le bon camp au bon moment et sa famille passe en priorité. Tu es en sécurité avec lui. »

Sûrement... mais Draco était-il en sécurité avec lui ?

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

_**À l'orphelinat "Les Maraudeurs", quelques temps plus tard...**_

Fenrir jouait avec la petite Lucia en réfléchissant. Sa première rencontre avec Molly et Ginny avait été un peu tendue mais au cours des jours, son aisance à s'occuper des enfants réussit à conquérir les deux femmes. Molly avait même tendance à le confondre avec les petits pensionnaires dont il s'occupait. Elle vérifiait s'il avait bien mangé, s'il était bien couvert, s'il avait bien dormi, sous les regards pleins d'excuses de sa fille et de Harry. Mais il trouvait cela plutôt amusant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'avec son un mètre quatre-vingt dix, on l'appelait mon petit loup, en lui pinçant la joue. Il devait s'avouait que sa vie était devenue bien agréable surtout dans certains moments... Comme celui où Harry mit dehors _manu militari_ les Aurores envoyés par le Premier Ministre pour vérifier si les enfants n'étaient pas en danger en sa présence. Là, il put réaliser la puissance de ce véritable héros, les Aurores aussi d'ailleurs...

Par contre, il n'avait pas encore rencontré son collègue du matin : Remus Lupin. La très légère odeur qu'il laissait sur les enfants qu'il touchait lui était particulièrement agréable. Il faudrait qu'un jour, il vienne le matin pour faire sa connaissance mais pour l'instant, il consacrait ses matinées aux recherches sur son passé. Il avançait péniblement puisque tout le monde restait muet sur ce sujet, même Harry.

« Bonjour, Fenrir ! Encore une bonne nouvelle ! Lança joyeusement Millicent.

- Bonjour, Milli. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ?

- Blaise et Daphné Zabini ont récupéré leurs biens. Ils ont décidé d'adopter Terence Flint.

- C'est magnifique pour Terry. Harry et Hermione font du bon travail. Tant d'enfants qui auraient pu être si malheureux se retrouvent dans des familles aimantes.

- Oui, il ne restera que trois enfants : Cybèle Lestrange, Lucia Parkinson et ma petite Demelza Bulstrode.

- Que des filles, remarqua Fenrir.

- Dans les traditions des Sang-purs, la fille marche sur les pas de sa mère. Le déshonneur de l'une entache l'autre. Pansy et moi sommes des filles mères, quant à Bellatrix Lestrange, elle était considérée comme une folle meurtrière. Aucune chance pour ces trois petites de se défaire de la réputation de leurs mères.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a toujours une solution... »

Millicent le regarda avec étonnement. Le regard de l'homme était si tranquille, si plein d'assurance, qu'elle se laissa aller à croire que peut-être il y avait une solution effectivement. Si un jour, quelqu'un lui avait dit que Fenrir Greyback serait source d'espoir, elle aurait endolorisé le pauvre malheureux.

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

**_Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la bibliothèque..._**

Fenrir tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Rien ! Rien ! Il n'avait rien de plus depuis des jours ! Ses recherches n'avançaient toujours pas. S'il n'avait pas surpris la conversation du Trio d'Or comme étaient surnommés les trois principaux héros de la guerre par la population, il ne saurait même pas qu'il était un loup-garou ! Potter était d'une fiabilité à toutes épreuves. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aiderait pour tout sauf pour son passé et il s'y était tenu !

Il tenta de se calmer mais en vain. C'était bientôt la pleine lune et le fait de ne pas être allé travaillé ce jour le rendait encore plus irritable. Son activité quotidienne le passionnait réellement et il se demandait même s'il ne devait pas continuer dans cette voie. Bientôt, les enfants seraient tous placés et l'orphelinat fermerait mais il y avait d'autres établissement avec des enfants. Une école maternelle ou une crèche ? Avec une lettre de recommandation de Harry Potter, il pourrait sûrement trouver une place.

« Bonjour, mon amour. »

Draco ! Il se sentait d'humeur belliqueuse.

« Bonjour ! Cracha-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si agressif ?

- C'est la pleine lune, ce soir, non ?

- Oui, et ?

- Et tous les loups-garous sont un peu énervés en cette période, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Veela se figea. Il l'observa attentivement et apparemment fit le choix de ne pas le prendre pour un imbécile :

« Bien, comment as-tu découvert ? Potter ?

- Non, j'ai surpris une conversation lors du bal du Premier Ministre.

- Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu m'en parles ? S'indigna le jeune homme.

- Me reprocherais-tu mon manque de sincérité, Draco ? Demanda Fenrir sur un ton doucereux.

- Et comment prends-tu la chose ? Demanda le blond détournant l'attention sur son propre mensonge.

- Comment veux-tu que je l'aie pris ? Demanda sarcastiquement l'homme.

- C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai rien dit. Je savais que cela te ferait du mal et je voulais l'éviter. Si j'attrape l'imbécile qui a été si indiscret, il passera un sale quart d'heure. »

Le jeune blond se tut et sembla réfléchir. Millicent avait raison : les Malfoy s'arrangeaient toujours pour être du bon côté au bon moment ou tout du moins pour le présenter comme tel.

« Je veux connaître tout de mon passé, Draco !

- Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

- Si tu découvres ton passé, tu retourneras pourrir à Azkaban.

- Des menaces ?

- Non, Fenrir. J'ai juste quelques appréhensions. Je ne pourrais pas survivre si tu es loin de moi.

- Donc c'est pour préserver ta petite personne que je ne peux connaître mon passé ?

- Fenrir ! Un couple Veela/compagnon ne forme qu'une seule et même entité !

- Alors nous sommes schizophrène car moi, je vois bien deux personnes distinctes dont une ne fait pas confiance à l'autre et lui cache énormément de choses !

- Écoute, nous avons déjà discuté de cela. Ce serait très mauvais pour toi d'entendre ton passé sans t'en souvenir vraiment alors arrêtons-là la discussion. Je dois aller travailler. Après demain, ce sera la fin de la pleine lune, tu seras plus calme et nous pourrons parler à ce moment-là plus calmement de ta condition de loup-garou. Cela te convient-il ? »

Avait-il le choix de la réponse ? Bien sûr que non.

« Oui... »

Draco l'embrassa et s'en alla par poudre de cheminette. Une fois seul, Fenrir hurla :

« Si tu crois que je vais attendre juste pour parler de ce que je sais déjà, tu te leurres, Draco ! »

Il devait bien y avoir une personne en ce monde qui voudrait bien lui parler de son passé ?! Soudain, une idée stupide lui vint en tête. Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien tenter !

**.**

**FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM . DMFG . FGDM**

**.**

**_Au Manoir Malfoy, dans la bibliothèque, une heure plus tard..._**

Fenrir avait du mal à entrer en contact avec Lui. Ce type avait refusé pendant plus d'une heure son appel, au désespoir de la secrétaire qui tentait de diplomatiquement d'arranger la situation. Quelle tête d'hippogriffe ! Puis Fenrir fit passer le message que l'Aurore Weasley n'était qu'un menteur et que ses belles paroles sur le libre arbitre n'était que pure vantardise de Gryffondor. Il fit mouche et il obtint même du jeune homme une entrevue.

L'âtre s'alluma d'une lumière verte et Ronald Bilius Weasley arriva dans la bibliothèque baguette en main.

« Bonjour, Aurore Weasley. Vous pouvez ranger votre baguette. Je ne suis pas armé.

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous et je ne suis pas un vantard !

- Alors pourquoi ce refus de me parler ?

- Premièrement, je parle à qui je veux. Deuxièmement, je refuse d'avoir une conversation avec un être aussi répugnant que vous.

- Vous devez...

- Je ne vous dois rien !!! »

Fenrir se tut. Il observa quelques secondes le jeune homme. Il semblait terriblement plus inquiet que menaçant.

« Je dois au moins reconnaître une chose : j'ai eu tort. Vous avez le courage de vos opinions. »

Weasley fut apparemment surpris et ne sut que répondre.

« Je me suis permis de vous déranger car je pense que vous êtes la seule personne qui puisse me dire les choses sans détour sur ce qu'a été ma vie.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

- Lors du Bal du Premier Ministre, j'ai écouté votre conversation avec Harry.

- Vous nous espionniez ?! Cracha le rouquin, une lueur de victoire dans les yeux.

- Oui... Lâcha simplement Fenrir. Je n'ai aucun autre moyen pour avancer dans mes recherches. Tout le monde semble pensait que mon ignorance est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. »

La baguette face à lui s'inclina doucement. La sincérité était une arme redoutable pour manipuler les héros.

« Je devrais vous dire que je n'aurais pas dû écouter votre conversation, que je le regrette et que je m'en excuse mais c'est faux. J'avais besoin de trouver des indices pour tenter de me souvenir de mon passé, pour savoir qui je suis et ce, par n'importe quel moyen.

- Vous ne devriez pas... Tenta Weasley mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas le discours que vous teniez devant vos amis.

- Ce sont eux qui ont raison. Vous ne devriez pas accorder d'importance à ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là. Je parle plus vite que je ne pense. Cela me joue beaucoup de tours.

- Mais...

- Je vous assure qu'ils ont tous raison. Vous êtes bien mieux ainsi et bien plus heureux.

- Je ne veux pas être heureux ! Je veux juste être moi ! Quitte à être terriblement déçu !

- Oh, je vous assure que vous le serez. Laissez tomber vos recherches. Vous devriez saisir cette seconde chance que l'on vous offre. Votre vie actuelle n'est pas si désagréable que cela tout de même. Regardez autour de vous. Vous avez une situation que beaucoup envie.

- Vous pensez réellement que la richesse peut tout effacer ? » Souffla Fenrir les dents serrées.

Il vit le jeune homme déglutir difficilement.

« Ce que je pense à peu d'importance. Pour le bien de tous et surtout le vôtre, tirez un trait sur votre passé. Profitez de votre situation actuelle. Montrez à tous que vous avez changé et dans quelques années, plus personne ne se souviendra de votre ancienne personnalité. Contrairement à ce que vous avez pu entendre, je fais entièrement confiance à Harry et s'il pense que vous avez une chance d'avoir votre rédemption alors je le crois. »

Fenrir allait répondre mais le jeune Aurore leva une main pour le faire taire.

« Non, s'il vous plait. Laisse-moi finir. Je n'ai franchement pas le droit de vous replonger dans l'enfer où vous viviez sous le prétexte que vous devez connaître la vérité. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais ma femme m'a montré les différents aspects de votre situation. J'ai réfléchi plusieurs jours et je suis arrivé à comprendre où était mon erreur. Un doux mensonge vaut mieux qu'une atroce vérité. »

Fenrir se mordit un coin de sa lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux. Sa dernière porte sur la vérité venait de se claquer violemment. Il entendit le jeune Aurore soupirer. Il releva les yeux et le vit avec surprise ranger sa baguette.

« Je vous assure que c'est dans votre intérêt. »

L'homme s'effondra sur le fauteuil près de lui.

« Vous... vous avez sûrement raison. Draco a fait des pieds et des mains pour me sortir de prison et me donner une vie agréable. Déjà que cela a dû être une énorme déception d'avoir un compagnon tel que moi alors si en plus je me montre ingrat face à la chance que l'on m'offre... Tout doit être pour le mieux ainsi. Je suis désolé de vous avoir importuné, Aurore Weasley. Je suis vraiment désolé... »

Fenrir ne put finir. La gorge serrée, il avait la terrible impression que tout se refermait sur lui. Il devait accepter son sort malgré la petite voix qui tentait de hurler à l'injustice. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'effondrer là, devant ce jeune homme, parce que sa vie paraissait trop parfaite. Il se faisait l'effet d'un enfant capricieux qui n'a pas eu tout ce qu'il voulait.

« Aurore Wealsey, je vous remercie de vos conseils. Voudriez-vous un peu de thé avant de retourner à vos occupations ?

- Euh... Euh... Oui... Oui, s'il vous plaît... » Répondit sans réfléchir le concerné.

Pendant que Fenrir appelait un elfe, le jeune rouquin s'installa face à son hôte. Assis sur le bord du fauteuil, il semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« On m'a dit que vous appréciez vos fonctions à l'orphelinat.

- Oui, beaucoup. Les enfants n'ont pas d'à priori sur moi. De plus, votre mère, votre sœur et Millicent m'aident énormément. Je ne connais pas mon collègue du matin mais il semble très compétent. C'est une équipe formidable. Je serai vraiment triste quand l'orphelinat fermera. »

Un elfe apparut, s'inclina respectueusement et posa le plateau devant Fenrir. Celui-ci lui sourit en le remerciant faisant rougir de plaisir la petite créature qui disparut. Il versa avec beaucoup d'attention le thé, sous les yeux ébahis du jeune homme.

« Sucre ? Lait ?

- ... Euh... Oui... Les deux, merci.

- Une part de tarte ?

- Merci. »

Fenrir tentait de converser aimablement avec le jeune Aurore mais il ne pouvait empêcher une profonde tristesse de l'envahir par vague, faisant trembler ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Éclata soudain le rouquin, en reposant violemment sa tasse de thé.

- Ai-je dit une chose qui vous a froissé ?

- Mais enfin regardez-nous ! Je suis en train de prendre le thé avec Fenrir Greyback en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps. C'est ridicule ! »

Fenrir posa doucement sa tasse en porcelaine dans la délicate soucoupe sur la table basse en bois précieux.

« C'est mon rôle désormais. » Indiqua-t-il d'une voix douce et résignée.

Il aurait voulu annoncer cela avec assurance mais le ton de sa voix trahissait l'amertume qu'il ressentait. L'Aurore Weasley se leva brusquement.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Me permettez-vous de revenir demain ?

- ... Bien sûr... Mais...

- Ne parlez de notre entrevue à personne. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour peser le pour et le contre de votre demande.

- Vous avez changé d'avis ? Demanda Fenrir, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

- Je ne sais pas. Ne vous faites pas de fausse joie.

- Non, non, non... mais... non, rien. Je vous fais confiance. Quelque soit votre décision, je la suivrai.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous n'avez aucun intérêt direct dans le silence qui m'entoure. Votre décision sera impartiale.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Si vous décidez de me raconter mon passé, ce sera par souci de vérité. Si vous décidez de vous taire, ce sera réellement pour mon bien puisque vous n'y gagnerez rien.

- Et si c'était tout simplement par vengeance ? »

Fenrir le dévisagea silencieusement puis reprit avec un sourire.

« Si vous avez, ne serait-ce que le quart de la moitié de la droiture que Harry vous attribue, alors je peux avoir toute foi dans votre parole. »

Droit comme un piquet, le rouquin pivoine fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la cheminée et y disparaître sans un mot.

Fenrir se prit d'un fou-rire inextinguible. Entre l'infime espoir qu'il avait retrouvé et ses nerfs qui se relâchaient, le fait d'avoir fait rougir un jeune homme sous un compliment sincère fut de trop pour lui...

_**.**_

_**Fin de la troisième partie...**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Note :** Oui, je sais. J'ai encore ajouté une partie mais j'ai encore pleine d'idées pour cette histoire et Kim n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Je reverrai la définition de "One-shot" un peu plus tard ! ^^

Quant à Trente-et-un, j'y travaille ! J'y travaille !

.

**Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)**

.


End file.
